My Immortal Sin
by athenares
Summary: The only opportunity for Ares to slaughter his worst rival, Athena, comes. She is transformed into a vulnerable mortal with no memory. But after the moments he will spend spying on her, will he succeed?Please review! AthenAres
1. Chapter 1: Missing

_"The mortals pray to us, but to whom do we ask for divine assistance?"_

* * *

**Chapter I**

**-MISSING-  
**

* * *

The lake was calm and steady, a few ripples distorting the reflection of the moon on the spots where the moist land meets the water. Surrounding the peaceful waters was the silhouette of trees stretching their ghostly arms in the dense air. The wind moves along, carrying the piercing sound of cicadas annoying travelers, telling whatever evil secrets they have been witnessing that happened on the arms of the woods. Suddenly the water stirred, alerting frogs to jump from the slimy rocks into the dark pool. Crows began to spread their wings in anticipation of a flight. As the nocturnal animals withdrew, an old fishing boat fixed itself on the middle of the lake. A weary fisherman in his old age sat by the boat, praying for Poseidon for a good catch to be heartily eaten when the morning comes. As he sighed, his breath formed a fog that came out of his mouth. Spreading the fishing net, he threw it on the water and watched it sink slowly, waiting for a movement which might indicate a good fortune. He waited a while, unwrapping his last tobacco to warm himself up a bit. To his surprise, something tugged from the pool. He tugged back, pulling the net. It was a little heavy for his frail body, yet he gathered enough strength to pull whatever it was, excited for the good catch.

It was not easy though, battling it nearly capsized the tiny boat, but he was determined to win. He sighed, and putting on his last and strongest pull, it finally withdrew from the water and on to his boat. The old man was petrified, breathing hard while looking at the catch which was covered with the net. It doesn't seem like a giant fish, nor a squid, for he knew that squids were too impossible to catch in a small lake. Nevertheless, he managed to fix himself and even though horrified, he poked the catch but gained no reply. The poor old man's eyes were moist with tears, prying for protection. His courage willed him to unwrap the catch, and while doing so he came upon a hand, complete with fingers.

He gulped and took the hand. It was cold and lifeless, it was female. Still he groped for a pulse at the base of the palm. His stamina built up, adrenaline starting to fill his senses when he felt a frail beating. He took out a knife and cut through the tangled sheets of black net until his hand was caught in another net of long dark hair. He scratched through the crisscrossing fabric further until the last cut that he finally uncovered something that deeply troubled him. He looked at the unconscious and pale face, with her chest faintly rising and falling.

* * *

_Fourteen days later_

* * *

"My king…"

Zeus twisted his neck to recognize whom the voice belonged to. Hermes wet his lips and sighed, walking to the king of gods with a goblet of nectar.

"You need to sleep, my king…" the messenger god sighed with concerned as he handed the goblet to his master, who took it slowly. Zeus looked at him and Hermes can see the drastic change in him. He looked a thousand years older. His cheeks slightly sagged, and his continuous disappearance from the divine meals has taken a fraction of his immortality. Beneath his eyes were dark shades. Zeus sighed as Hermes led him to sit. The messenger noticed the cups of nectar left on the floor, untouched.

"Zeus if you conti—"

"I desire to be alone, Hermes…"

His handsome face turned into disappointment and he closed his eyes. The silence lurked between them as he waited for Zeus, whose eyes were lost in vast emptiness before him. He can see the beads of tears forming in his master's eyes.

"Why would anyone take her…?"

Hermes heard the soft whisper which escaped through Zeus' lips. He tapped the king by the shoulder, still lost in deep agony about the loss of his favorite child.

"I want you to know my lord; we're doing our best to find her…" Hermes consoled, squeezing a hand on Zeus' shoulder. Zeus managed to nod despite the turmoil siphoning his sanity. Hermes gave a last tap and walked away to meet his mistress hiding behind a column.

"I'm sorry, my Lady," Hermes shook his head, leading Hera through the silent halls. Hera sighed and held Hermes' hands with a hint of concern in her deep emerald eyes, "I know you are doing your best Hermes, I…" she bit her lower lip, "I just do not know why fourteen days have passed and you cannot find Athena, it seems impossible not to pick up her scent," Hera finally queried as they stopped to concentrate on their conversation.

"That is the problem," Hermes admitted, "I cannot feel her presence, not anyone can. She seemed so far. It's as if a dark force is covering her aura, her magical powers, everything…she seems…" he sighed, unable to speak out the dreaded word. Hera lowered her lashes and bit her lip.

"We've looked around, my Lady. From Athens to the outskirts of Persia and Rome, we cannot locate her. Not even Helios nor Selene who are stationed half a day at the sky cannot distinguish her from the heat on the sea of mortals. Fourteen days…and nothing." Hermes' troubled eyes shut tight, hiding the insecurity within.

"Do you suspect anyone who can be behind this…?" she asked.

Hermes thought for a while and stared back at her, "I cannot be sure,"

She paused and crossed her fingers behind her, "Oh mercy…we are gods, Hermes… but whom can we pray for help?"

Hermes let the words fly by, he wouldn't be able to answer it anyway. He finally held her in his arms and they stayed as this for a quarter of a minute, until she decided to part with him to attend to her husband who was nearly growing old out of chaos. Hermes bid farewell to her stepmother, and after assuring that she has left, then decided to float towards the earth in another search for his missing half sister. As he left the place, a shadow lurked by, whose bright scarlet eyes like that of a raven at hunt lit beneath the darkness. One whose heart is as black as the pit of Tartarus, clouded with noting but vengeance.

He finally stepped out after listening to the tragic conversation, face lit with half a smirk and decided to disappear by the naked eye to the darkest and coldest place beneath the earth: to Hades' realm.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are welcome **xoxo **

**~_AthenAres_~  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Pact between War and Death

_"What you will win from me here will be death and black destruction _

_and broken under my spear you will give me glory, _

_and give your soul to Aides of the famed horses_"

~Homer, Iliad 5. 653

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Pact between War and Death**

* * *

The footsteps reverberated through the cold marble halls. He was quite uncomfortable visiting this damned place. Yes, it was a majestic sight. Yes, every inch of the architecture in this kingdom was far more beautiful than Olympia. But the lack of light and its distinct grey color made it impossible for any living creature to exist. It was cold. The only illumination visible came from the sparkling metals and precious stones stuck among the columns of the hallways. Here lives the god of wealth indeed, possessing Gaia's priceless materials. Hades' realm is a living graveyard.

Ares walked through the halls despite the disturbing voices and apparitions he can always hear and see at every meter along the way. Ghostly echoes vibrated through the air, and every now and then he feels the eyes looking at him from a distance, tracking his every move and ready to pry on him like a serpent. He had to stop once in a while when a company of bats pollutes his way, their screeching making his ears bleed. Finally at the end of the dead hallway was the only light visible in all underworld. Ares silently thanked anyone for the illumination, to stop making his sight color blind.

He entered the chamber and looked around. It was vast but empty. He saw the thrones for the king and queen of the underworld in a platform, but was rather distracted at the light the glowed beneath. Facing his back on him, his uncle stayed still as ice. Ares carefully stepped towards the grieving god. In no less than a meter from the dark lord, he stopped to greet.

"Glory be to the god of riches…and death,"

Ares saw his uncle respond by slowly lifting his head from bowing.

"What glory will I gain from this… destruction?" Hades' voice finally came over. It was seriously cold as the empty chamber. Ares sighed, unable to bring any form of comfort to the grief enveloping his companion. Silence filled the gap, and he found himself groping to have his uncle's attention.

Within the seconds of voiceless conversations, Hades slowly stood, lifting himself begrudgingly. He felt rather suffocated by staying in front of his lifeless bride. His movement gave a fraction enough for Ares to peer through.

"Do you need to see the proof of my bereavement?" Hades' tone shifted to a shrill of loneliness. Ares' curiosity pushed him to examine the reason behind Hades' imprisonment nearly losing his sanity. His eyes scanned her. Persephone. Lying silently on the bed of jewels with nothing but purple flames in black candles encircling her. She seemed calmly asleep. Her auburn hair still glowed faintly, reflecting the beauty of the stones enveloping her silhouette, beautifully spread on her shoulders. On her head Hades placed a band of flowers which scattered the fragrance of spring. Her lips were of frail peach color, and he can almost imagine them part to suck in for air. Except for the fact that she was still and immovable. Her arms were folded so that her hands were placed on top of the other above her abdomen. She wore a silver tunic, glittering like the moon. It flowed like silk, as if she was on her way to marriage. Ares cannot deny the obvious reality that she is beautiful, even in death she looked too charming to be lifeless, waiting for the day that her eyes will be opened once more. Deep inside he felt moved by sadness, knowing for a fact that he was one of the persistent suitors who wished for her hand despite the other divines before Hades manipulated her innocence to have her in his arms. Innocence which has now taken her life.

"Beautiful, isn't she…?"

Ares' eyes widened from dreamily staring at Persephone. It was then that he noticed his fingers tracing her cheeks down to the tip of her cold lips. He moved his hand away from her and looked straight at Hades who was watching him with derived cautiousness. Ares apologized by behaving himself. He took one last look at the body, and moved away from it.

"What…" Ares sighed, "Exactly happened…?"

Hades moved closer to his wife, his deep azure eyes painted with severe depression and ran his fingers slowly on her hair. Ares was rather mystified to see his uncle, once so cruel and apathetic, being consumed by too much love for his wife. When he was merely training to know of the tactics of war, he always heard about the rudeness of his uncle. Hades is, by far, the most handsome and fair faced among the gods. Only that he was surrounded with dark shadows and possess eyes that embody the fury of death made him impossible to be of company with. He has jet black hair fashioned in fair spikes and wore shoulder armor from giant claws. Whenever he walks around Olympus, the sight of his long black cape spread an eerie aura which set the other gods away from him, along with the heavy metallic sound of his silver knight boots which seemed to call for chaos. He carried his scepter around: a thin dark rod with Celtic designs and a small crystalline stone at the top which he uses to view the surroundings of his domain. Hades is sophisticated, obnoxious, arrogant, and once a woman-hater…until he caught sight of Persephone.

And right now his eyes were moist with small beads of tears at the edge. He sighed and lightly landed a fist at the edge of the coffin.

"I told her never to stray too far from here… but," Hades paused, trying to pull the words clogged on his throat, "But she felt thirsty from walking here and there." He laughed softly, "she always complains how this place was too barren…and she wanted to plant daisies but this is the _underworld_. She… took a sip from Styx,"

Ares slowly closed his eyes and breathed out, knowing how powerful yet fatal the water of Styx is. It is a body of water filled with the poison of death's sting, making anyone invulnerable at its touch, but to take it in will eventually suck the immortality of a divine being, making the body lifeless in a deep sleep which only Hades knew the cure. A cure that meant painful sacrifice which Ares is willing to offer at the expense of another.

"And you…?" Hades turned his head slowly at his nephew; eyes furnished with slight hate at the son his brother. He faced the god of war with utmost bitterness which immediately surfaced, completely forgetting the sentiment of the situation. He raised a hand to form his scepter from shadows that appeared at the base of his palm and pointed it straight at the middle of Ares' forehead.

"What business do I have to bear with the son of the brother I loathe?" Hades' words dripped like venom, ready to cease Ares from existence. "I only asked your father to offer me a divine being with a flawless life… but he always rejected me, my very brother rejected my plight…"

Ares smirked, his handsome eyes glowed bright red from cool scarlet and pushed the edge of the scepter from his face.

"I have done the first step of the offering." Ares calmly spoke.

The sentence dissolved the hatred imminent on Hades' mind and he lowered the scepter, ready to question.

"How did you…" Hades' brows furrowed.

"Hekate's scrolls revealed it. The very magic to bring Persephone to life is a perfect sacrifice: a soul equal to hers. Aren't I right… uncle?" Ares queried with an obvious answer. He continued, "I happen to find someone who's immortal enough to bring your wife back. A flawless and intelligent creature, one whom I loathe as much as you loathe my father."

Hades was speechless, but he cannot hide the hope lighting on his face. He stood still to listen to Ares, offering a hand to destroy his sadness.

"Hades… let me help you…" Ares smiled as he placed a hand on Hades' shoulder.

"B-but how will you take its life…? No immortal is willing enough to exchange its soul," Hades stuttered, unable to believe the intelligence lying at the words of the war god.

"I find that completely easy… _she_ is detained as a mortal. I am hiding her divine force for fourteen days, which completely conceals her from my father and from the other gods who is now looking for her. And," his eyes narrowed to bring pleasure to Hades' ears. He leaned forward to whisper, "The disappearance is slowly killing Zeus."

Hades swallowed and slowly smiled as he looked at Ares in the eyes, "Cunning indeed… now I have to thank my brother for having a son willing to see him fall."

"I have to make a pact with you, a favor." Ares commandeered.

Hades, at the verge of giving anything to bring his wife back to him, agreed immediately.

"I need you to help me keep her in her mortal body. She has no memory, no clue to who she was. I am afraid in no time, I cannot keep her divine force as strong as now… they might find her, and you will lose the chance to bring Persephone back." Ares whispered.

Hades nodded, "Is that all, Ares…? You will have to expect more…" he chuckled, "Who is this creature?"

Ares sighed and breathed out, "Athena."

He saw Hades' eyes widen. He was completely stunned but managed to reform himself to comment, "The goddess very precious to Zeus. Are you willing to pay the price when they will know?"

"That is, if you will talk to them about this."

"I see…" Hades sighed, overwhelmed with either hope or doubt. "And…where is the mortal Athena now?"

Ares looked far, and answered, "I am not aware, as far as I know Phobos and Deimos have thrown her to a place which they did not know, and I've locked them up for that imbecility."

Hades chuckled, "I can smell her not far,"

"Well thank you, may I slaughter her now?" Ares sarcastically asked.

"You will not lay a finger on her yet," Hades shot a look which eventually cooled the war god's anger.

"She needs time to learn a few things. Right now she is _tabula-rasa_. A clean slate. I need her to learn how to speak often, to memorize figures, to work, even to love. I will not let an ignorant soul like that of an infant to enter my wife," Hades gave a warning which made Ares' fingers form into a fist out of frustration.

Hades turned his back on him to touch his wife's cold cheek and whispered to her, "You will live soon enough, my love… before spring breaks, you will breathe…"

Ares' brows furrowed, watching Hades brush a soft kiss on the lifeless lips of Persephone, a kiss full of hope. He spoke between gritted teeth and with words filled with hate, "You will call me to kill her. Do not lay her death upon your hands. On my life I swore to see her die, and on my life I will haunt you if you will take this only opportunity from me… I will slaughter her. You must promise _I will_."

"In thirty day's time, you will…" Hades answered, "And yes, I promise. On Persephone's life, I swear. Only make it swift before spring comes. _BEFORE SPRING COMES_."

Ares nodded, and made way to exit.

* * *

**To be cont'd on _Chapter 3: THANEA_**

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are welcome **xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Thanea

_Sleep_

_Those little slices of death_

_Oh how I loathe them!_

~Edgar Allan Poe_  
_

**A/N:** 'Thanea' is pronounced as _/tha-neya/_ and yes, I just scrambled the letters from _Athena'_s name. I own Dorcas and Leandros. **xD** enjoy!

**Ps. GummiBears:** No, I will not JUMP immediately at the lovey-dovey part no matter how many times you flood my inbox. You have to wait. Tsk tsk **xD**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**THANEA**

* * *

_I suddenly found myself floating. Paralyzed. Stunned. My vision cleared in a blurry set. I cannot feel my limbs, and I felt my chest contract. Finally my consciousness stirred: I am underwater. My eyes grew wide and even though it pained my nerves, I forced myself to struggle despite strung in a pool of weeds. But no matter how hard I tried to fight the current, it wasn't enough. The surface seemed too far that every waddle I made pushes it away. Deep inside, my heart thundered, unable to consume any amount of air. Even though conscious, I can see myself cease moving a muscle. Black butterflies start to flutter in front of my vision, eating me up to blindness. In an instant, a hand pulled me out of the water. I stayed at the edge of the lake, coughing the water probably stuck in my lungs. At first, the liquid escaped my throat, allowing me to breathe at ease. The horror continued when blood started to ooze uncontrollably. My throat ached, and the moment I placed pressure on my neck was when I found out that it was sliced open. I stared at my hand, filled with the dreaded thick red color, and strived to crawl. With a chopped voice, I tried calling for help, tried looking for the one who saved me from drowning. I finally found him, staring down at me. I could not describe his face, for it was concealed with shadows. The only thing I can see through him was the imminent sapphire glow on his eyes. _

"_Die…"_

_Voices filled the air. Voices I cannot stand hearing. They were ghostly, and random. It sends chills down my spine. My heart pounded once more, trying to warn me to escape him._

"Wake up…"

_Help me!_

"Darling, wake up!"

_Stop…please help me!_

"Thanea!"

She opened her eyes and immediately leaped her body on the arms of the one calling for her. Dorcas held the frightened girl in her warm arms as a mother does to her infant in need. Thanea finally burst out in tears, letting all the confusion and terror dissolve in her tears. She wailed even, fingers clenched at her comforter's sleeves. The old woman patted Thanea's hair, assuring her that it was alright now.

"Is everything alright…?"

Dorcas turned to the hallway which led to the room. A faint light from a lamp came in clear view with an old man coming in, flipping the transparent curtains to have access into the commotion.

"It's fine now," Dorcas spoke calmly, with the horrified girl still clinging on to her chest. Thanea's cries turned into whimpers. She hiccupped and Dorcas handed her a cup of water.

She couldn't even move her fingers due to the excessive trembling and slight spasms. The old woman wiped the beads of cold sweat on Thanea's forehead, including the trail of tears scattered on her pale cheeks. Thanea sighed and breathed further to calm her thundering pulses while Dorcas fanned her to ease the turmoil her poor _daughter_ is going through.

"What happened, my dear? Was it the same nightmares before?" Dorcas' voice, ever maternal and comforting, rung through her ears. Thanea didn't look at her guardian's face. Her grey eyes stared at the empty space before her, her breaths calming down an inch. Finally her lips parted to let her thoughts be voiced out.

"Yes…" she sighed, "but this time it felt…real." She gasped for air, trying hard to enclose the images on her head into a shell away from her memories. Her brows furrowed and eyes started to be shut, pushing the tears to form but they eventually resurfaced as she cupped her face with both palms.

"Mother I… I don't know what's happening to me…" she encouraged herself to speak though the words shrink at the release of her lips. "I feel so timid, I feel… like I didn't belong here in the first place. But you said I am your daughter, and I trust you but the nightmares scream within that I shouldn't be here,"

Dorcas' face melted with mercy, her eyes sought for her husband and they exchanged looks. She finally held Thanea's hands, "There's something you have to know, Thanea…"

Thanea looked at her mother's lovely ebony eyes. Although pelted with faint wrinkles, it is very refreshing to look at. It contained warmth though not felt by the skin but touches the depth of one's emotion. Dorcas sighed and squeezed her daughter's hand, "You are a foreigner here, my dear. We found you one night at the lake, thinking you were dead but no. We lied when we said you…are a daughter of ours."

The grey orbs on her eyes shone in full color. Thanea was speechless at the words but she managed to reform herself to ingest understanding on the breaking news.

"We're very sorry," Dorcas continued, "We always wanted to have a child. I do not understand why my womb cannot conceive a life. All through these years of praying, we have hoped that you are the certain answer. We promised not to tell you but it seems that someone didn't want to keep this a secret forever."

The couple saw the distinct disappointment on Thanea's face. And they let her think alone for a moment, be at the mercy of her own judgment.

"I'm sorry, my dear."

Thanea looked at her surrogate mother and leveled with the same calmness as hers. She spread her arms to lock with Dorcas in a filial embrace, and she whispered, "Thank you for saving me…don't worry I will fulfill the qualities of a daughter you've always prayed for. Let me still call you 'mother',"

Dorcas smiled warmly and invited her husband, Leandros, to join them in their comfortable embraces.

"Who named me?" Thanea finally asked, curious but jeering.

"Well, I've always wanted to have a daughter named Thanea, and finally I had one." Dorcas replied as she brushed her daughter's cheek with a finger. "You suit it very well, though. You have beautiful grey eyes which embody our precious goddess Athena,"

* * *

To be cont'd of _**CHAPTER 4: Death's Warning**_

_-Find the reasons for Ares' wrath against Athena, and what Hades doubts about their devious plot- _

* * *

**A/N:** Please please please Review! **xoxo**

_**~AthenAres~  
**_


	4. Chapter 4A: Death's Warning

_'To me you are the most hateful of all the gods who hold Olympos._

_ Forever quarreling is dear to your heart, wars and battles . . . _

_were you born of some other god and proved so ruinous long _

_since you would have been dropped beneath the gods of the bright sky.'_

_-__[Zeus to Ares]_

Homer, Iliad 5. 699 _  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4, Part A:**

**DEATH'S WARNING**

* * *

Ares opened his eyes, stung by the sun light peering through the division of the velvet red curtains hanging from the ceiling high windows of his chamber. He grunted and sighed annoyingly, trying to call back his slumber although his mind was obviously active. Unable to return to the minutes when he never worried anything about the happenings of the world, he finally threw the white blankets covering his nearly naked body and sat at the edge of his bed, his toes touching the carpeted floor. He swiftly twisted his neck at both sides until the cracking sound came forth, allowing him to stay focused. He sighed and stood, heading towards the table in search for liquor. Finding no goblet in place, he drank the Medoc straight from the pitcher, unmindful of the excess liquid trailing through his chin down to his chest. His throat burned at the stinging sensation of the wine, and at last he consumed the last gulp before tossing the tin pitcher back at the table. He stayed still for a moment, controlling his vision, letting his stomach churn at the fill of wine even before having breakfast.

He heaved another sigh as he shook his head to clear the ringing on his ears. Tugging his feet towards the lavatory was a very heavy task after drinking. He dipped his hands on the cool water and catching some of it on his palms, straightened it to his face, allowing it to completely awaken him. His eyes closed at the moment the water splashed, and he repeated more than once, rubbing palms to his face until satisfied. At the last splash, only his one palm wiped the water still clinging onto his skin, enabling him to open his eyes.

The sight of scratches on the wall in front of him caught his attention. He touched the edges of the scratches before remembering what those were. They were made from his own dagger, and he remembered putting those there: scrapings of lines, exactly 27 lines all in all. Twenty-seven lines for 27 days he has been waiting for the fated hour that he will feel the most victorious glory of his life. He felt his heart pump massively in expectation of the moment, and deep inside he was feeling sick to know how long three days will be before fulfilling his devilish scheme.

He imagined what he will do to her. In his mind he can almost see her drenched in blood, awaiting the final seconds of her life. He wanted to slay her so bad but he would rather take it slowly, to keep her paralyzed for a moment, turn her into a helpless creature. He wanted to maim her, to run his blade on her limbs, dismember her while she lies consciously. Her screams would be like music to his ears, one to give him more pleasure than having sex. This time he will have no trouble doubting for the attack or not. For this time she is mortal. How his skin heated at the expectation of this. Many thoughts ran his mind which curled his lips into a devious smile.

Ares' sadistic fantasies melted, though, at the knock on his door. He turned his head to the sound, eyes turning into slits for the distraction. He headed towards the knocking and opened a fraction enough to fit half his face to see who was bothering him.

"Good morn'" Hermes gave a soft greeting, peeking through the slight opening of the door. Ares raised an eyebrow; his stare asked Hermes what his business was. The messenger merely smiled and announced a brief meeting called by Zeus. Ares clicked his tongue and sighed, expecting another hour of nonsense speeches and queries. What only kept him awake during the council meetings were heated arguments between the gods, most especially if one has challenged for a duel.

Hermes left to announce the same to the other gods, only when Ares shut the door at his face. He felt dipped in the mud for not having a bath before coming out of his chamber. Forcing his hands to pick up the clothes and armory needed to cover himself, he dressed and afterwards headed to the council hall.

He walked groggily, feeling the bite of liquor overcoming his soberness. As he passed by the rooms through the halls, his eye caught something that sparkled among one of the empty chambers. He headed his feet towards the faint light, and finally saw it come into view: Athena's aegis, her helm with the red horse crest hair, her shield, and spear. It lay on a flat surface held by a statue of a woman adorned with wings. His eyes scanned at the weapons of warfare, blood boiling from distinct jealousy for her sister to have such beautiful things. How Zeus loved her so much killed his conscience.

His fingers ran slowly through the spear and felt the smooth surface, enjoying its lovely touch. It was the first time he would meet it skin to skin, and he cannot deny his heart racing in thundering pulses. Finally he drove his hand to hold the spear and feel its power concealed within. But no more than a second when his palm burned at its touch and he saw the spark that came from underneath his hold. He cursed at the pain that stung, and the spear fell to its place. He breathed between gritted teeth and looked at his marred palm, watching the burnt skin slowly fix itself to make it so none had ever hurt him. He spat at the feet of the statue and almost drove a fist into its head when he remembered the council meeting taking place. As he left the chamber, it crossed his mind who would have placed the protective force around the weapons. A force which pained like thunder strikes.

* * *

"Father, you are taking this too far on your self." Apollo pinched his temples, brows furrowing with eyes shut. Beside him Artemis held his free hand to calm him down. Ares entered the council hall with the ongoing argument and passed through the circle of gods to fill his empty throne. Aphrodite gave him a look, breathing in deep yet Ares pretended not to notice her. He had decided to have nothing to do with her after they have been humiliated by her Hephaestus at the bloom of their _lust_ making.

"Dear father please consider this more so, free the titans from Tartarus? You cannot trust them." Artemis finally spoke in behalf of her twin. They possessed the same line of thought anyway. Zeus sighed and shook his head slowly as he bowed it down, "I have no other choice, they are the only one who may have to know where Athena is,"

Ares chuckled while closing his eyes, covering half his face with a palm, unable to hide the differing joy he was feeling.

"And what is it that amuses you, god of war?" Hephaestus, still at the fire of hate for Ares, stood in deep distraction. Aphrodite shot her husband with a look and slapped his arm to sit back. This time Ares laughed, drawing everyone's attention to him. He spoke in an apathetic tune, "Do not you worry, Hephaestus, right now I am keeping my mind clear of crawling into your wife's body!"

"Why you!" Hephaestus stirred a commotion which led Apollo to spark light at the incensed god of crafts. Everyone stood to stop the upcoming chaos except an amused Ares biting on the fingernail of his thumb and a sulking Zeus who never cared for whatever happened. After a series of insults from Hephaestus, everyone finally set to where they were to continue with the meeting.

"I only want you to stop with your sulking, father!" Ares raised his voice as he faced Zeus, eyes fired with every inch of war god he is. Zeus raised his head to listen to him.

"You sit all day, doing nothing! You forget your duties and spend the whole day searching in panic for this goddess who is just as fitting as I am!" Ares continued, uncontrolled.

Everyone drew their attention in curiosity of him, trying to mend what he wanted to speak out. Zeus' brows met, "What are you talking about?"

Ares chuckled, "Father… open your eyes!" he stretched his arms to emphasize how blind his father has been all the time, "We are both gods of war! Why do you need to have two? I-I can be as cunning as she is. I am as she is! I can fill the space she has emptied! Her same blood runs through my veins and –"

The speech was cut short when everyone felt their stations shake. They looked around to feel what could occur more, and their shrewdness acted upon the black shadows which surfaced at the center of their council hall. In the middle of the space black lightning spread as Hades emerged from the fog of abyssal smoke. He appeared to be feared once more, to give another troubling visit to the home which casted him down below.

* * *

**A/N: **I need reviews... *sniff* thank you! **xD**

**~AthenAres~**


	5. Chapter 4B:Death's Warning

The council hall fell into a deep silence, drawn in a tavern of chilling air which invisibly lurked around the gods as they watched Hades rise from kneeling on one leg. He wore the face of a sadist, much as he thought nonetheless than to throw trouble as he always wanted to do. Zeus straightened from his seat, intimidated by the smirk on his brother's face. As the dark fogs around him cleared to present the view of black divinity, Ares' eyes grew stern from the unexpected interruption from his secret partner in crime.

"Not one move."

Hades turned to see Artemis whisper in gritted teeth, aiming her silver bow and arrow at his heart, ready to punish an intruder who is at the verge of pulverizing them all without warning. The god of death rewarded her with a chuckle, and Apollo, rather startled at the unexpected move of his twin sister, tapped Artemis' arm down to soothe her.

Finally Hades turned to his damned brother, face full of his sarcastic smile, and raised a black gloved hand to point a finger on Zeus' forehead.

"Up until now, your weakness lies on beginning to trust your once-loathed enemies." Hades' stern voice filled Zeus' ears, earning the desire to stir a duel. Zeus never reacted on the other hand. He barely even listened to what Hades had to say. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

"Zeus, once more, I give you the bargain!" Hades' tone turned into deep melancholy, his eyes softened in such a way as to convince Zeus into giving in to the worst sacrifice.

Ares' head twisted as his nails dug into his palms. Beside him, Hestia began to shiver whilst feeling the angst building into majestic forces of hateful aura around the god of war. She and Apollo exchanged looks, seeing the trouble withheld deep into Ares' bitten lower lip and fist softly pounding on the bronze arm of his throne.

Ares felt unutterably indignant with the betrayal. He and Hades sealed their pact more than ten days ago in front of Persephone's lifeless body. Now here he comes at the catharsis of Zeus to risk even the safety of Olympus only for the life of his favorite daughter. His favorite daughter which he favored as well when it comes into envisioning her death. He breathed deeply, easing his desire to strike Hades, yet unable to do so for the fear that the grieving death god might reveal their secret once and for all.

"Just one immortal life, brother… I beg of you, and then I will certainly help search for Athena, as much as I know how to detect even a divine being covered in mortal blood. Make my Persephone live, and I will risk my life to release Athena from her keep." Hades slowly emphasized the ordeal he wanted to bury Zeus into.

Zeus looked at Hades in the eye, searching for an answer, "Release Athena from her keep? Do you know where she is?"

"Great god of thunder, by all means, YES!" Hades exclaimed in full valor, setting the gods into clamor. They murmured, grunted, scoffed, denied, and insulted him. The hall turned into a chamber of demons with all the cursing beneath.

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Ares finally stood as he stretched his arms where red fumes enveloped his hand to make visible his spear in attack. He held the devil bladed javelin and with full force hurled it unto Hades, who disappeared in an instant, leaving the spear blind upon nothing. The gods heard Hades' laughter as he reappeared in a surface of black smoke.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus rose and silenced the hall with a strike of thunder bolt surrounding Olympus. The gods clasped themselves and forked their tongues behind their throat as their king finally stood from his throne, eyes transformed into mirrors of fury from all the chaotic revolutions occurring within his grasp. Even Hades zipped his lips to let his brother speak his mind. Zeus took steps toward the claimer of Athena's location, making Ares more concerned and silently wild with panic.

"Are you sure you know where my daughter is?" Zeus queried with a deadly tune, hinting a warning to only be answered with nothing but the truth.

Hades passed some thoughts, half his lips curling into a smile as he shot a look at a paling Ares. He returned his sight on Zeus and with a calm manner, answered, "I do not. You know me, I only fool around."

Zeus' fists formed, ready to strike Hades, but withdrew them. Ares sighed with furrowed brows as he reclined back on his throne, calming himself down, not seeing the smirking Hades who eventually scared him to lose his pride.

"I believe we're equal, then?" Hades tapped Zeus' back, "You won't give me a cure for my Persephone's state, I won't give a second to help you." He then offered a shrill laugh which withdrew the gods for hearing the dark divine burst into laughter for nothing. Zeus' eyes drew concern for Hades as they faced once more, "You are losing your sanity, Hades… let her go."

"Let her go?" Hades eyes' grew as he placed both hands on Zeus' shoulders, shaking him a little, "To let her go is to let her _die_. No…she's not dead, you bastard! SHE ONLY NEEDS A SACRIFICE!"

"Stop it Hades!" Hera screamed after seeing her brothers push each other to their limits. Zeus remained silent while Hera attended to him. Hades stepped back as he held his head with both palms, "My wife…is waiting. She's waiting. She's cold, I-I have to go…"

"Wait!" Ares tried to grab his uncle by the cape but caught nothing but a fog of dark fumes which escaped his grip. The other gods moved to see Zeus, examining if he had any bruises from the violent pushes of Hades. Ares gritted his teeth and took the opportunity to seize his nearly-insane uncle.

* * *

"What did that mean, Hades!" Ares' shouts filled the chamber where Hades kneels perpetually to catch another glimpsing hour towards his beloved bride. The dark lord turned his head towards Ares and placed his point finger on his mid-lips, "Hush…she's sleeping."

Ares heaved as he charged towards his uncle, grabbing him by the shoulder so they could meet face to face, "You nearly lost the chance to let Persephone live!"

This time Hades' eyes turned black as he grabbed Ares by the cape collar, leveling with the heat of the war god's mind. Ares never gave way to fear, he readied himself for a possible attack with fists tightly clenched.

"I will warn you, Ares." Hades' voice escaped between his teeth, "There are many possibilities with your spying on that mortal Athena. You will never know when you will suddenly change your mind because of some gentle words and tender loving affections from someone who _never _loved you even as a brother before…"

Ares' mind even cluttered. His stomach churned at the warning and he pushed Hades away to warn him back, "First of all, Hades, she is my sister. That will _never_ happen."

"But up there in land, she is a mortal. A mortal! She is nothing related to you! She has her own life now, and the time she is transformed to this state, there is no blood line she shares with you or to any other god." Hades continued irritably, making Ares chuckle.

"Oh by far this is the funniest jest you have told me, uncle. But right now, on Greece's destruction I swear never to do anything foolish as to fall for that daughter of a beast!" Ares exclaimed, rather amused.

Hades glared at his nephew, and finding no more worth of warning the youngster he proceeded to leave the place, letting Ares ponder over his 'joke'. He watched his uncle leave, and once more the anger filled his thoughts, sending the heat surface under his skin. Something caught his attention though, he turned towards Persephone's jeweled coffin on the influence of a dark sparkle. His eyes grew wide as he neared it: Hades' scepter.

The scepter is the only one which can locate Athena's whereabouts, and now he is facing it, with no one but the lifeless body and him in between. His finger touched the surface of the seeing stone, and no more than a minute that it responded, he chanted spells to soothe it and give him what he wanted to know. The stone invited him to close his eyes and spread his palm over. Ares did so, speaking with the spirits held within, and the visions crossed his mind. As his eyes opened, it was full of success and he smirked satisfyingly as he left.

Within half an hour Ares will have done his dirty deed, now his heart races as he makes his way out of the Asphodel fields towards Gaia. Towards his victim.

* * *

**To be cont'd on _Chapter 5: Someone Else's Blood_**

_-How Ares' one fatal mistake turns into a change of plan. Their first meeting, his first disappointment.-_

* * *

**A/N:** I need **reviews** please. It would mean big to me. Thank you! **xD**

**~AthenAres~  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Someone Else's Blood

_Now as of old the gods give men all good things, _

_excepting only those that are baneful and injurious and useless. _

_These, now as of old, are not gifts of the gods: _

**_men stumble into them themselves because of their own blindness and folly._**

~Democritus

* * *

**A/N: SPOILER IMAGES ARE NOW AVAILABLE. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Someone Else's Blood**

* * *

"Oh Thanea! How many times do I have to tell you, you have to come home before the sun sets?"

She turned to capture the view of her mother swiftly walking towards her. She smiled and stood while running her dainty fingers through the smooth strands of almond hair. Dorcas finally took the last step to catch a foot away from her and dragged her from her watching place.

"You silly girl! What if someone comes and scoops you away from here!" Dorcas' motherly voice, full of concern, began to fill the twilight air. Thanea rolled her eyes at the constant nagging, utterly disappointed how Dorcas would have found, and disturbed her. Behind her mother, she rolled her eyes and amusedly imitated how Dorcas looked like with the unending sermons.

"Thanea!"

Thanea stopped with curled lips, looking straight at the eyes glaring at her. They stood still with Dorcas' hands on her hips, disrespected by how her daughter for twenty seven days had been imitating her. Thanea sighed and finally chuckled. She comforted her mother by placing an arm on her shoulder and led her towards the one which had always kept her outdoors even after sunset.

"Mother, can't we just take a look at this—"

"No! We have to go home!"

"But mother—"

"Thanea, not one word!"

"Mother…"

"No!"

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Wh—"

Dorcas' words fell short at the sight of the bright moon nearly kissing the perfect line which separates the heaven from the sea. Her tired eyes grew wide, and she was appealed by how beautiful the silver disc was. It nearly spoke to her, and though it was scarred by many dots that crept its illuminating surface, none can equal its romantic view. Thanea looked at her mother and smiled as she observed how Dorcas was captivated by the artistry which was defined by Selene. They stood a few minutes longer, feasting on the elegance of nocturnal allurement.

Finally Thanea sighed and held her mother's arm after leaning forward to whisper into her mother's ear, "Happy birthday…"

Dorcas weaved her look at her daughter and even she could not hide the faint pink color surfacing on her freckled cheeks. Tears blurred her eyes and she smiled while taking Thanea into her arms into an unspoken 'thank you'. As Thanea crouched into Dorcas' arms, a bulb suddenly lighted her thoughts. She excitedly broke from the embrace and led her mother the direction towards their home.

"Why are we rushing, Thanea? Is someone following us?" Dorcas asked worriedly as both trod their slippered feet into the foot trail. Thanea stopped with a bright smile as she faced her mother.

"Remember how you taught me porcelain-molding?" She asked with such enthusiasm, unable to bury the thrill bestowed on her voice. Dorcas searched first into her daughter's eyes before answering softly, "Why of course…"

"Oh mother you will be very proud of me!" Thanea tightened her mother's hands with the same flurry smile. Dorcas looked at her skeptically and rewarded Thanea's excitement with a challenging smile, "Alright, try m—"

She sneezed.

Thanea chuckled as Dorcas regained her composure from the cold. The daughter looked at her mother sweetly and took off the green coat from her own shoulders, revealing her white skin.

"No! Don't uncover your shoulders! Not one inch of flesh will be concealed from you until marriage, young lady!" Dorcas wailed, trying to battle with Thanea taking off the coat her mother had been weaving for three nights to give as a gift. Thanea shoved her mother off with a laugh and succeeded on placing the coat on her mother's shoulders. Dorcas tried to take the outer garment off but was stopped when her daughter gave a big bear hug with such consoling words, "You'll catch a cold mother… who will drag me off the cliff when you will get sick?"

Dorcas sighed and pinched her daughter's cheek, "Silly girl."

* * *

Ares closed his eyes and breathed as his foot stepped on the entrance of the village where his victim was disclosed. The scent of victory heated his skin while fists curled into a tight fist. He let his heart pump, thundering with such elation, sure of his premeditated glory. He tried to recall the woman whom the seeing stone had led him to, and revived the details he had seen. Her face was a little bit of a blur, but her hair fitted the same Athena he had always loathed, and at this day he knew nothing except for the dominant coat she wore: a green outer garment.

* * *

"Here, just sit here," Thanea led Dorcas and Leandros to recline on the couch in front of the cozy fire. Dorcas tightened the green coat Thanea had given her.

"What is this?" Leandros asked, scratching the thin whiting hair on his head. He yawned, still feeling the heaviness on his tired eyes. He smelled of fish, and Dorcas began to complain at the scent. As they squabbled over the fishy issue, Thanea let them shut up by pecking a kiss on each of their cheeks as she bid to let them stay still while she gets to them her piece of art to present to her mother. Before she left, she made sure that they stayed quietly still as she tiptoed towards the barn where she dug the porcelain on a stack of dried hay.

* * *

He entered the house silent as a serpent. Even he couldn't believe he was able to pass through the doors unnoticed. As he made his way through, he realized he had entered the door leading towards the kitchen. Not a sound escaped from the steps of his metal knight boots, making sure he was as light as air. His fingers curled into the handle of his dagger when he smelled the scent of human blood in front of the fire. The edge of his lips curled into a smile when he caught sight of the green coat worn by a definite female. She was alone, head covered to be shielded from the cold, and he dragged himself towards the woman facing her back on him.

_I will only paralyze you, save the torture later._

The eminence of his bright blood red eyes narrowed into slits as he held the woman's head and swayed the blade of his dagger on her throat. He was consumed with such bloodlust when he heard her groan but he was sure she will be able to live to witness herself poured over the pangs of slow death.

The hate Ares bore to Athena was equaled to the sudden horror he encountered when she slowly faced him. She trembled and coughed, slowly placing pressure on her throat as blood trailed towards her chest. Her pupils dilated as her body fell on the carpet, staining it with the damned red hue. He couldn't bear the guilt to see the wronged person look at him in the eyes with such terror and he gritted his teeth as he ended her suffering quick with a final stab on her livid neck. More blood aisled the carpet and the green coat while Ares watched her cease to breathe.

"Dorcas?"

The war god turned to Leandros who had witnessed her wife's murder. Ares stood to prepare himself for his escape but was unable to do so when Leandros raged and attacked him even with feeble arms. Ares waved his arm to shove the man off but had done it with his godly strength which eventually tossed Leandros on the pile of pots. The god cursed, and felt his fingers tremble after hearing the old man's neck break. Little droplets of sweat creased his brow, unable to fathom what to do with the unforgivable deed. He regained himself and formed his helm from red fumes which appeared from his hand. As he wore the mask to ravel his identity, a loud crack from brittle porcelain called his attention.

He turned only to be wide eyed at the sight of his supposed victim. There she stood: breathless. Frozen. Pale. Her lips parted with such shock and they are slowly turning into purple from pink. From the small window which allows him to see, he finally caught the grey eyes which had been so evident of his rival. They were in full color, and right now he had the most opportunity to slice her but he felt his own blood chill and his muscles ached.

* * *

**_To be cont'd on_ Chapter 6: A Serpent in Disguise**

_-Thanea befriends a murderer from above-_

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh I can't go no further... I'm sleepy. Really. O_o **Please Review**! xD Thanksss

**~AthenAres~**


	7. Chapter 6A: A Serpent in Disguise

_Oh what beauty beholds such a creature_

_But curse is its heart filled with rotten flesh_

_~Athenares  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Serpent in Disguise**_**  
**_

* * *

Ares kicked his way through the halls of the underworld: cursing, leaving dents, losing control of the smallest amount of calmness he knew. He couldn't recognize himself from the set and felt the spasms crawling onto his body as he trembled from the intensity of guilt plus confusion. His fist broke the bottom of a marble column, and in the darkness the souls that witnessed his fury couldn't make a single floating motion. He leaned his forehead at the cool wall in front of him, and let the stinging sensation beget his bruised fingers.

"Had a rough day rather?"

The war god opened his eyes at the calm voice which vibrated from behind him. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his helm. On the feet of Hades, Ares hurled the helm, and his uncle can only watch the angst overtake his nephew.

"You never told me she was living with civilians!" Ares nearly charged at Hades for the truth which was kept from him. Hades, in turn, softly laughed and shook his head. He stared at Ares like as an all-knowing god and let himself be amused how guilty the war god can be.

"Well of course… have you ever asked me?" Hades raised his palm to stop Ares from answering. He continued, "No. I guess not. And that's the price to pay for leaping before you look. You rather took the plan on your own hands and right now you just broke an inch of trust I have on you."

"I won't need your help then," Ares glared, not letting the insults numb him. He was hard as a rock, and his heart had become callused from the brutal intensity of hate. Hades merely shrugged but unable to conceal the full smirk on his lips. He turned and took a step away from Ares, but no more than two steps he stopped to ask with distinct sarcasm:

"Why is she _still_ alive by now?"

Ares growled as he twisted his neck and tightened his fists to let Hades know he didn't want to answer that question. The interviewer gave a soft laugh which meant another insult and a silent 'I-told-you-so' set in a series of giggles. His footsteps filled the dark realm, and left Ares thinking of a possible diplomatic solution to at least ease the guilt. Once more Hades turned and with a louder voice he queried, "Would you like to meet your wronged victims? Too harsh of a death for feeble mortals."

"Will you just get back to your wife, please?" Ares answered, making Hades shrug and completely disappear. The war god readied to shoot his spear at him in case he reappears to hammer him with another one of those melting sentences. Feeling no more sign of the king of the underworld to return, he calmed himself down and considered the word he last recalled.

_Mortal?_

* * *

"Thanea? Thanea are you feeling better?"

She opened her tired eyes, and the first vision came blurred. She felt a pounding on her head, and the certain brightness caused an aching on her temples. Thanea blinked thrice, slowly pacing herself with what was happening. Finally the blur decreased, and familiar faces surfaced: worried, horrified, dumbfounded. She moaned, and the people around her helped her to sit up. One of them, Daphne by name, had given her a cup of fresh water to drink from. Thanea took a sip, and sighed as she let the water cool her burning stomach. She looked around, and noticed how the people surrounding her had been anticipating for her to open her eyes.

It took more time for Thanea to realize the tragedy she had just gone through. Fear and panic hoisted on her eyes as she looked around and searched for her parents, wailing. Daphne and the other women calmed her down until she burst in tears and the villagers looking after her heard her desperate weeping. Rumors said she was found unconscious on the floor with the dead bodies of the elderly couple scattered around the fireplace.

"Where are they?" she murmured between sobs with Daphne wiping her eyes and another elderly woman handed her a cup of water to drink and soothe herself.

"Hush Thanea, you are unconscious for almost two nights now…" Daphne answered softly, setting Thanea's brows into a furrow.

"Two nights…?" she whispered slowly, eyes swelling from the intense terror. Daphne answered with a silent nod and considerate eyes as she held her friend on her bosom. Thanea was left dumbfounded and she sighed before asking, "Where are they now…? Are they at peace…?"

"Hush…" Daphne rocked with Thanea on her shoulders, allowing her friendly warmth to comfort the bereaved friend, "They are now at rest under the willow tree, along with our ancestors."

Thanea let another tear slip from her eyes, and once more her consciousness drained.

* * *

_Two days past..._

* * *

A bead of sweat streaked through her cheek as she tiptoed and her fingers reached towards the hanging fruit. A pear would be very lovely to put into her basket. She needed to eat. She was a mortal after all, sustained by mortal food as well. And she was left without much knowledge to live _alone_. She couldn't even cut firewood perfectly. She knew only a little of recipe: to cook a warm stew or broth, but never to bake nor roast. Right now her stomach curled from slight hungriness, and she recalled not able to each much since the day broke, and noon is fast approaching. Last night's dinner was a piece of dried fish and baked potatoes offered to her by Daphne. She is forever thankful to have such a nymph friend who, despite busying with shrubs and flowers, still devotes time for an innocent orphan.

She finally snapped the stem of the pear and took hold of its light green color. No more than a second when she wiped the fruit to dig her teeth into its flesh then a hissing sound caught her attention. She stayed still, and her hunger was melted with shock when a viper's head peered through her from the lowest branch of the tree. It was green as the leaves of the tree, and Thanea was irked by its invertebrate slimy body which curled tightly on the branch. Her blood ran cold and she felt her fingers tremble, unable to know what to do. The snake's eyes were in slits, and she watched its thin tongue's tip shake between her eyes. It stared at her, slowly raised its head, completely sending the shock into Thanea's blood. Her heart thundered with boosting thumps as she covered her eyes with her arms and the pear fell from her grip, knowing that she has less than a minute to live.

She waited to feel the sting of the viper's venom through her flesh, but then her eyes couldn't stop to peek when she sensed that there was a pause. Thanea was backed when she saw an arrow pinned on the snake's head, completely crushing it against the branch. Her breaths were fast, and she looked at the direction where the arrow came from, only to behold a young archer.

* * *

**A/N:** I was busy with my first assignment **O.o** sorry for taking this too long!

_**Please review!**_

**~AthenAres**_**  
**_


	8. Chapter 6B: A Serpent in Disguise

**A/N:** Italicized phrases and words are Ares' thoughts. **xD**

* * *

The man lowered his bow when the snake ceased to harm Thanea. She slowly moved to calm herself, and stared at the archer. He had jet black hair which matches the same dark eyes, lean and well-built body of a youth, clad in simple hunter tunics, and as the wind blew softly against his hair, she was stunned by such a handsome face. He must be Adonis, she secretly thought.

He picked the pear gracefully, and between his white fingers, he stepped towards her timid self only to offer it to her. Thanea doubtfully looked at him, and she was quite overcome with serenity just staring at his serious eyes.

"Isn't this yours?"

Thanea finally woke herself up with the manly voice. She found herself lost into looking at his features; he was too perfect to be true. She gave a light smile and took the fruit with both palms. He noticed how dirty her long dainty fingers had been. _Two days of lonesomeness…_he thought with shut lips, _I could watch her starve to death._

"Thank you," Thanea nodded, and stepped back to go into her way. She averted her gaze to the fruit and wiped it once more before taking a bite from it. The taste kept her alive and in every chew, the fruit's juices made her silently happy. She forgot for a while the man who saved her, and when the realization hit once more, she asked if he needed anything in return.

He thought for a while as he released his fingers from holding the handle of his dagger. He caught him perfectly when he was about to dice her, and she didn't even notice his hunger for her death. He swallowed before answering, "Just a drink of water,". _Calm down…no need to rush…calm down…_he soothed his desire, allowing himself to take more time. Like a lion playing with a mouse before he gobbles it. He saw the willingness in Thanea's eyes as she nodded and led him to the path towards her home.

He pretended not to know the path, and merely followed her. But within, he felt sore and his stomach burned with the fact that he was going into the same house where he committed the wrong crime. He didn't enter the door, he just stayed at the yard and just now noticed that it was a lovely house with an upper chamber. She returned to him with a cup on her hands, and handed it to him while inviting him to sit on a log which lay in front of the garden. He took a sip and the water reeled into his mouth. He felt the familiar turmoil spilling on him again.

"I'm Thanea…" she smiled once more and he paused with parted lips. _Thanea? That's pretty obvious for a scrambled real name. _It was the first time he took a glimpse of her smile. He felt it sweet in taste, and his mind went blank. _Is this really you, Athena? _His eyes focused at the curve of her lips, and a light feeling poured over his heart. _Damn._

"And you are…?"

His eyes widened at the loss of concentration, finding himself delving on the beauty of her smile. "I-I am…" he searched for a word. Anything which he can scramble the letters of his name. _Ares…Ares. 'Eras'? Pathetic!. _He became silent, and felt his neck thicken at the look of her anticipating eyes. And he gulped…she honestly looked adorable. "Se—…no!" he closed his eyes and diverted his look from her distracting charm. '_Sera'_ _is for female, idiot. _

"Zeno?" she asked, and he was tongue-tied. He forgot to deny when he saw the brightness on her eyes, full of enthusiasm and joy. She looked at him with the same bright smile and asked as if he was the dumbest person on Greece. "Do you know what it means?"

_It actually means something?_

Yes. Right now he felt the like the dumbest person on Greece.

"Follower of Zeus."

_Crap._

"Valiant, right? You have a beautiful name."

_If it doesn't mean that way. It's pathetic! How can I ever be a follower of that—_

"Thanea?"

Both turned to see Daphne coming from the foot trail leading into her own house. It was a little awkward for her to call the house hers, but she had no one to live with, and Daphne had a house to live on her own. She is a nymph, and it would be a little impossible for them to live together. Thanea stood in greeting of her friend, and saw the basket which she brought.

"I made you flat cakes… have you eaten your lu—oh." Daphne paused at the sight of the man sitting next to her. Thanea noticed how silenced Daphne had been, and she finally understood her query and ended it with introducing each one of them.

"Daphne, this is Zeno." Thanea led a hand towards him, who twisted his lips and felt his blood boil at the wronged identity. "And this is Daphne."

Daphne gave a faint smile, but Thanea can see the trouble on her friend's brown eyes. The nymph suddenly grabbed Thanea's arm and led her into a distant space between them and 'Zeno'. Thanea nearly stumbled at the nag, but she recomposed herself. Their backs faced Zeno, who was has now taken a hint of suspicion to Daphne. But the feeling was mutual.

"Where did you meet him?" Daphne whispered with utter worry. Thanea furrowed her brows, unable to decipher what troubled the nymph.

"In the woods…why?"

Daphne gripped Thanea's hand after glancing at Zeno and she felt her head ache.

"Do not welcome him anymore," Daphne warned, "I can feel an evil presence around him. He is not a good companion…he has a filthy desire."

The edge of Zeno's lip curled in a sadistic smile. Even though he did not face women, he chuckled, amused at the fact that no one can stop his godly ability to eavesdrop even the softest whispers.

_Ahh Daphne…trying to hinder me with my plans…? _

_Apollo would love to have nymphs like you._

* * *

_To be cont'd on _**Chapter 7: The Second Coming  
**

_~The misfortune of Daphne. His second chance to kill Thanea  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! Finished with this chapter! xD Thank you for those who still read even though the updates are taking pretty slow...

_**Please Review!**  
_

**~AthenAres~**_  
_


	9. Chapter 7A: The Second Coming

_Hail god of vigilant gaze_

_Hail to you, conqueror, we give our praise_

_For you who are unflinching ever face ahead_

_Seeing all before you as shadows of the dead_

_Hail to you companion of mortal struggles_

_In austerity ever your divine sword lend_

~Hymn to Ares

**A/N:** Complements to Solariarebs for the quotation for this chapter. Thank you! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

**The Second Coming**

* * *

Ares slowly opened his eyes, beholding the sunlight trapped between the leaves of Acacia woods. He found himself napping in the middle of the forest, lying on the grass with his head laid on a small rock and fingers intertwined above his abdomen. He let his eyes half-open in slumber, watching the treetops tower over him. Set against the background of sunshine, the branches and leaves created crooked shadows, and he found it funny how it looked like a crazy map.

As his lips parted to help him breathe at ease, the familiar voice echoed on his ears and the image of Thanea materialized on his mind. He obviously could not figure out why his pulses felt uneasy when she shone to him her first ray of smile. _First_. He had this awkward spasms creeping all over his body the moment she sat next to him on the log and ejected those big adorable grey eyes. She looked so innocent, so immaculate, so…beautiful.

He asked himself why only now he had noticed she had gorgeously thick and long eyelashes, and that her eyes were not of dull grey color, rather it sparkled like silverware and star-studded skies. What had prevented him before to recognize she possessed such ravishing blood red lips which made his brows ridge and caused his throat to swallow? He had come up into two possible altered reasons: Athena must have been too acrid to him, or he was too egotistic to spare a look at her.

Finally he implored to himself why on Greece was he thinking about these now? He stirred and shook his head slightly to wake him up from the all the fancying and awakened his reasons for being where he was right now. It took a few seconds to admonish himself that he was waiting for a blasted Apollo out for hunting. Ares growled at the thought that the hunter had become too obsessed with chasing antelopes and had forgotten to pass that way.

Ares wiggled his arms, rotated his shoulders, and cracked his neck to activate his senses after dozing on a slothful afternoon. The moment he stepped to hunt for the hunter god then a stabbing sound came from behind the myrtles across him. He made a few strides and finally discovered a blonde chubby boy dressed in golden tunics with a quiver of arrows on his back. Ares raised his eyebrows in amusement to find the boy holding a dull stick poking it on a dying squirrel. The animal is still breathing, but its tongue was already hanging past its two gigantic front teeth.

"Is it me or the god of love is practicing violence against fauna?" Ares chuckled. Eros turned his chubby head into the war god and his butterball eyes widened. He immediately surrendered himself in front of the god he most adored. Looking at the plump kid gave him an idea with a smirk.

"Hey, you couldn't fluke out the guts of that animal with a stupid stick…" the war god affirmed as he handed out _real_ arrows to the boy with pinkish wings but definitely with a berserk heart. He watched the piggy face blush while reluctantly (but excitedly) squeezing the metal-tipped arrows between his fingers.

"Now I need you to do me a favor, kid." He asked in return for the favor of arrows. The tubby boy gave him an enthusiastic look. The grin on his cute fat face widened and for a minute Ares couldn't fathom how come he heard rumors that this piglet is his son with Aphrodite. He laughed at the idea. No way. Just no way. But the boy had always clung to him, awed by both the Celtic and draconic tattoos spread over the war god's body. The child was desperate to mature overnight to have the famed beauty of Ares' anatomy on himself: his curved and firm muscles, the stiff chest and his rigid torso make him irresistible to women. But to Ares, this boy was superficial, and he still couldn't take the truth that he fathered this fleshy dwarf. He wished that the one who spread the pathetic rumors should fall off a cliff and die.

"As far as I'm concerned, I know Apollo will be coming this way…and he will mock you for using such weapons. Do not ever tell him I gave them to you, and when he tries to take them away from you, use the only defense you have," Ares whispered after folding a knee to level down with Eros' height. Eros nodded with approval, but Ares continued, "Yet do not make him fall in-love with any woman. I know a nymph by the name of Daphne, use your ability to locate her, and by the time this arrogant Apollo who tries to take your toys away falls in love, plunge the lead-tipped arrow into her heart."

Ares explained further, watching the boy nod and nod until understood fully. By this time Ares stood once more and bid Eros farewell after shuffling his golden hair, making the boy blush. His bright blue eyes watched his supposed father disappear beneath the shades of trees.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd like to ask the certainty if EROS was really ARES' son? Because some say that he is, and some say EROS was already existing with LOVE and CHAOS. So I just made it so, that Ares doesn't know if Eros was his son or not... LOL! (sigh...mythology...) was it okay? Please review!**xD**

**_~AthenAres_  
**


	10. Chapter 7B: The Second Coming

Her grey eyes splashed a bright silver color as her lips pressed with a thin wooden spoon in between. Her cheeks flushed pink and she swelled with such enthusiasm that she blurted out an excited cry with a jump on her slippered toes. It tasted delicious, and Thanea couldn't accredit that she made the stew with her own petty fingers. Her smile stretched as far as it can go as she stirred the boiling stew on the little pot before taking it from the fire towards the table.

"Still eating your lunch…?"

Thanea turned to look at a cool-eyed Zeno leaning on the door posts of the kitchen by the shoulder. Once more he awed her with his natural physique. He looked as suave as when she first met him, and her heart pumped with skips. Zeno cleared his throat, startling her. She moved back to her senses and finally ought to move towards Zeno with an astounded face and she grabbed his hand without any hesitation. The archer was mystified and speechless as she led him to sit on the table and watched her rummage through the piles of bowls and took a clean one. His eyes widened as she serviced him with her own invention. The stew steamed in front of him after Thanea had filled it, and she offered him with an inviting smile.

The same dazed feeling crept on his veins, and he wanted to refuse eating food meant for mortals but found himself attracted by its full aroma. It smelled like cinnamon and butter, and the pangs of craving churned his stomach. He looked once more at Thanea, and looked at the bowl of stew.

"Come on…please taste and tell me how it is. We're friends, aren't we?" she showed him her puppy eyes, and he felt small beads of sweat forming on his temples as he gulped. Taking the spoon in hand, he dipped it into the stew and slowly took it towards his mouth. She watched him pause, and gazed at his thin lips savoring every bit of the food. He took time to relish the taste, and discovered himself hungering for more.

Time passed, and finally Zeno came to his consciousness that the bowl was nearly emptied and a thrilled Thanea was looking at him with her full eyes and a cheeky grin. Zeno dried within, and was rather embarrassed.

"How was it?" Thanea asked.

Zeno twisted his lips and looked around. _What the heck am I doing…?_ "It was…fine."

"Really?" she leaned forward to make sure. Zeno sighed, and gave a faint smile, "Really," _Oh crap…_

She squealed softly and he saw her jump with knees together, "Thank you!"

_Of course it tastes good…back above there, you're the goddess of this kinds of trash…_ He rolled his eyes the moment she turned her back on him, and readied a much smaller cutlass on his grip. The smell of viper's venom stenches the edge of the blade, and it aroused his deeper hunger for blood. He drove himself towards her as she moved around with her back on him. Everything muted, and the images of her death again came to view. It would be majestic…inhumane…thrilling…vicious…bloodily fantastic…sadis—

"I was asking where you just came from."

"Huh…?"

"Um…where did you just come from? Hunting?"

His brows furrowed at the sight of her looking straight at him with wondrous eyes. The cutlass disappeared between his fingers, and felt dumbfounded. He softly groaned as he stepped back. His skin heated when he realized he had come too near to her that there was now less than a foot between them.

_My god you're so…_

He gritted his teeth with the greatest annoyance, distracted by the beautiful view of her face directly in front of him.

"Is everything alright, Zeno…?" she asked with a worried tone, seeing the conflict of emotions on his eyes. He looked pale yet vicious, looked fierce yet meek. The moment her fingers touched the surface of his shirt then he busted out of the way towards the door where he just came from. He headed towards the nearest tree on the back yard with long strides and slashed the blade on its bark.

_You stupid…stupid…idiotic son of a bitch you…why. Can't. You. Just. Kill. Her!_

The pieces of the shredded bark flew from his slashes, and the smell of acacia wood filled his nose. He breathed like a wolf, and his eyes turned into slits appearing with his god-like form.

_Die…die…die…die…_ "DIE!"

"Did the tree just attack you…?"

"SHUT THE HE—" his eyes widened and he stopped, realizing he was acting foolishly in front of her. She looked so ignorant that it ate his viciousness away like termites attacking his brain. She stared at the dagger on his hand with half-agape mouth, and he came to his senses that he just destroyed the image of a 'friend' in front of her. Deep inside, the hormones of panic flushed over his head.

"Th-Thanea, it's not what you think… this is…" he stuttered, trying to win back her trust on him but stopped when he heard the soft chuckles that she gave out. Once more his brows ridged and his forehead cooled down when she laughed.

"Oh my…Zeno, you look crazy attacking the tree…what did it do to you?" she asked between laughter. Zeno just imitated her chuckles and wiped the sweat on his brow while keeping the dagger back in place. She turned her back on him again and headed towards the door where they just exited.

"Come on in, drink a little water…it must be your hallucinations while being attacked by a bear," she humbly reasoned him out, and he merely nodded. Soon as she turned her head away from him, her eyes misted and her smile slowly drained with slight doubt as Daphne's voice rang on her mind. She remembered her nymph friend's warning, and decided to buckle herself up upon seeing his sudden change of mood. Deep inside, she dreaded him but then her mind was too indulged in loneliness that she accepted his offer of friendship only to have someone to talk to.

_I need to call Daphne…_Thanea thought with closed eyes, and the moment she opened them, her short prayer was answered with a distinct chill on her bones when a commotion appeared outside her house. Both Thanea and Zeno looked at the clamor coming from the villagers and they rushed to see what it was.

"Just what did you see, you wretched old man!" A woman shook her husband's shoulders to let him spit out the trouble on his mind. Thanea slowly walked towards the circle of people slowly filling around the woodsman who was shivering in fear. The robust wife was about to hit her husband on the head but Thanea stopped her and instead kneeled to soothe the petrified man. She held his cheek with dainty fingers and asked, "What happened, sir?"

The man began to weep and sigh, and after a series of hiccups, he finally blurted out what he witnessed on the woods.

"Believe me…I was on my way home since the sun was beginning to set down. Upon arriving at a spring to quench my thirst, I heard a struggle from behind the flock of trees not far from me. It was that of a female's plight from a certain attacker. I immediately rushed to save the poor soul, but to my horror, I saw her and her attacker. And he was no mere man…" the witness stopped to breathe, with the same pair of eyes searching for comfort.

"And then…? Have you seen her face? His face?" Thanea queried and the man nodded.

"She was familiar…and he was clad in such sparkling robes which no puny tailor can furnish. He had bright golden hair like the sun and held with him a golden lyre. And I watched him grab her by the arm but she chanted words I cannot fathom…and she…she…her arms, spread out had formed into branches, and her feet was rooted to the earth. She was turned into a tree…a tree which I have never seen…for sure the man was a god!"

Thanea's lips grew cold, and even though she did not witness the happening, her muscles grew stiff. "Who was she…?"

"Daphne…" the man finally spoke before breaking into sobs, terrified at what the god who he has seen will punish into him for witnessing his humiliating failure.

Behind the tongue tied Thanea, Zeno flicked a smirk at the success of eliminating one of the roadblocks to his success.

* * *

To be cont'd on **Chapter 8: Beneath the Armor is a Heart**

****~His third attempt while she prays to the gods. The beginning of genuine company.

* * *

**A/N: **I only cut a chapter in half if it reaches 2,000+ words. . This is because it's kind of tiring to read a story with compressed words. But you can tell me if it's fine with you to read more than 2000 words in a chapter. I'm in for your convenience **:D**

**Reviews mean a lot to me.** They're like...my motivating force. So _if_ you can review...please do so. And to those readers and reviewers who are unsigned, thank you still. I hope we can get in touch. **xD **


	11. Chapter 8: Beneath the Armor is a Heart

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_  
_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_  
_Dancing slowly in an empty room_  
_Can the lonely take the place of you?_  
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_  
_Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again_  
_Too afraid to go inside_  
_For the pain of one more loveless night_  
_But the loneliness will stay with me_  
_And hold me 'til I fall asleep_

~The Lonely (Cristina Perri)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Beneath the Armor is a Heart**

* * *

A humid night, as always. The moonlight galore spread across the lake, its reflection calmly rippled on the surface of the water stopped at the corners where it kisses the soil. The land elevated from the body of water, matted with soft summer grass where tiny grasshoppers clung into its microscopic blades. The warm breeze breathed across, playing with the strings of branches on the weeping willow tree, creating a soft cracking noise as each vine swayed with the leaves crossing each other. Along flew white dandelion seeds, one which landed on Thanea's white hands as she offered a crown of laurel leaves between two tomb stones.

She looked courageous. No trace of tears can be seen on her face, no sign of pain filled her eyes. As can be thought by anyone. She wore the same grey tunic she had worn since yesterday, and had forgotten at least to braid her long hair. It had been rough and unruly like a child abandoned on the streets. A smudge of dirt surfaced her cheek, and she looked lightweight since she was left alone.

As she let go of the laurel crown, her dirtied fingers patted its fresh leaves with a faint smile, and imagined stroking her dear Daphne's chocolate brown hair. She can almost hear the nymph's sweetest laughter, and the image of her came into view.

"I will take care of you as much as you took care of me…" Thanea whispered, as if someone was hearing her. Finally taking in a few spans of breaths without any thought coming onto her mind, she remains still as a rock. Unmoved. Inside her, she felt stiff and drained. She had no emotion whatsoever. No reaction. No regrets nor sadness. She felt…unimaginable. Her eyes then fed on the tombstones. Her parents for twenty-seven days were buried beneath.

Thanea folded her knees to her chest, and let her hair flow with Zephyr's breath. She moved a tired hand on one of the tombstones. It was plainly an arched rock which was planted on the ground. Her fingers ran through the inscription embedded on it. Dorcas. How she longed for her mother's voice. How she hungered for a maternal embrace, a soft whisper of care and compassion, and a simple laughter of joy from her mother is enough to tear Thanea from her sadness. She moved the same hand on the other tomb stone. Her father's. The one who saved her from the lake just behind her, and who taught her, at least to chop a piece of firewood.

Her lips trembled with the slightest cold, and felt the familiar suffocating choke on her throat. Her visions distorted with a well of tears. Again. It was sickening to cry. She was tired of the tears, of all the spasms on her palms, of the hiccups, and the muffled cries. She was disgusted with how she lived like a muse of tragedy without a total recall of who she really was. She bit her lower lip, and despite the hunger reeling on her stomach from avoiding her own stew, she moved to do what she had always been doing since her mortal world began: cry.

_Why won't anyone of you up there hear me?_ Thanea bit her lip as the thoughts crossed her mind. She tried hard to control the flow of wretched tears from her eyes but there was a certain lump which grew on her throat whenever she tries to stop herself from crying. She raised her head and spoke to the dark heavens though scarred with no hope she will be listened to.

"Why won't anyone hear me?"

She felt stupid for talking in mid air. Inside her mind, she was desperately aware that prayers were only heard at temples, but there she was, with nothing to offer, and raising her voice upon the skies.

"You gave me a second chance to live…but you shouldn't have done that," her shaking fingers gripped on her scalp, forming a fist on her hair. She tightened herself in a ball as she sat on the grass. Her bare toes dug on the dirt and she shut her eyes as her face marred with tragic pain.

"It would have been better…" she shook her head, "if I had drowned than to live without memories. Yet no…I accepted I will live without memories of who I was, so long as I had my parents…

No words can express how grateful I am for the gift of their care…they were wonderful people…"

Thanea rocked as she dug her face on her open palms, poisoned by grief.

"And when they were murdered I have never cursed you at all… I have never vowed revenge towards the heartless beast that sent their souls into the underworld…

And I am very thankful to anyone among you for sending Daphne to comfort me, to keep me alive despite me having no knowledge of life's simple works…

But still… how can you bless me with gifts and then take them away from me?

What have I done wrong?

What…have I…done wrong?"

Her eyes were beginning to swell, and she finally let out a muffled cry. A cry which equaled the pleas of homeless children, of the bereaved, of a goddess who lost her sanity. With every push of her voice paralleled tears streaking down her cheeks to her chin. She was too indulged in her pain that she never noticed an arrow strung by a bow readying to shoot her from behind the tall grasses.

Zeno was silently giggling as he held the string of the bow. A smirk crossed his jaw while positioning a clear view to his prey and he shut one eye to focus the target. His fingers held the bow and arrow, and he defined an antonym on Thanea's grief. He felt rather amused to watch _Athena_ drowning on the agony of pain, and his heart jumped at the sight of his beloved enemy down on her knees and pouring out her tears and blood to have the people she loved most rise from death. He stiffened his chest and counted for a shot on her heart. It will not kill her immediately, though. He won't allow her to die easily.

"To any _god_ who is listening out there!"

Zeno suddenly paused and felt petrified at the call, brows furrowing with wonder if she had sensed that he was spying on her from the moment she began to look pathetic in front of the tombstones. He withdrew the bow and arrow slowly, trying to catch any other clue if she would next call out his name. Of course, he thought, he was among the deities she had been beseeching.

Thanea drew a breath between swollen lips before giving further her demands.

"I only needed…only need a companion…whomever it may be, whatever its state…

Just a companion whom I can talk to…who can hear my sentiments, my joys, and my happiness…I only ask for a friend…a loyal confidant who will forever remain by my side—"she was cut short by another jug of salty water pouring from her tired eyes. She felt weakened by the desolation drying her from within, rejecting her of a minute of cheerfulness.

Meters behind her, Zeno's lips were left parched and agape. A hasty weight pulled his chest, making the familiar deliquescing emotion envelop his thoughts, gradually burying the angst on his mind. He was unconsciously pushed to the edge of his conscience, and the strength of his fingertips drained. There was this abrupt feeling of discomfort on the sound of her cries. _Do it, Ares…this is a trick…do it…now…_ he encouraged himself to draw the arrow once more, and slowly he repositioned himself to plunge the deadly tip on her flesh. But still he trembled, and the humidity of the air dipped him into another confused state. His mind battled with his heart, unable to choose whom he would obey. Finally he paused, and his arms lowered with a panic of revelation.

* * *

Between the dark and cold columns of the temple, two shadows emerged: twin boys. They were of the outward appearance of a youth; young and vibrant having all the energy and might as robust as sunrise. They are distinguished by a certain hue dominant on their hairs: one of dark purple, and the other, of deep blood. The sound of their names causes some whispers and clamor, sending chills down to anyone's spine: Phobos, the prince of fear, and his twin brother Deimos, the embodiment of panic. Both boys had the image of masculine youth and beauty having been born from Aphrodite's womb, yet possessing the in-depth devilish characteristics licking through the veins of the patron of bloodlust. They were children of adultery, and as much as they wanted to live peacefully, both were haunted by the continuous neglect of maternal love. Although their father had agreed to raise them, he had raised them as if soldiers born on barracks by amazons.

That night, as any other night, they crept upon their father's armory and took hold of his swords, sabers, and shields. There was no other thrill than to feel the power enveloping within the artwork of Ares' war weapons. The god had been absent for too long, and their lonesomeness caused them to experiment on mimicking a real battlefield. They made the silent night air clutter with clashes of blades and grunting, enjoying the time to be free from their father's constant nagging. Although laying a finger on a simple ball-and-chain from their father's armory will cause severe punishment, they were too engrossed with the idea of war that they are risking half of their lives. Being too busy had caused them to lose consciousness of the faint footsteps coming into their way.

"Gotcha!" Deimos swiped the sword on his brother's shield, completely tackling him on the ground. The red-haired adolescent god took joy on his twin brother's defeat. He continued to wrestle with Phobos, who was now pale not because of his fall but because he is looking at the caped shadow with raven eyes peeking out of its face. Deimos followed what his brother was looking at, and both were petrified to see that their nemesis had arrived from his earthly visits and had caught them in the act of playing with his weapons.

"F-father…" Phobos' lips immediately turned cold, "…you're back."

Both of them carefully laid the weapons on the floor with thundering pulses and terrified eyes. They remembered how they were locked for several days because of not being able to locate where they have thrown Athena's mortal body. The only thing they can be able to do is to wait for the appropriate punishment that Ares rewards to slaves.

Ares' godly form towered over them, his shadow signified the valor of his jubilant magnificence and glamour. His eyes scanned at his twin sons, and even he himself cannot determine how he felt noticing how their little fingers silently trembled. He can hear their nervous heartbeats, and can smell the fear sucking their bodies. His mind was in deep turmoil, acquiesced with the many on-goings of emotional changes licking through his synapses. He parted his lips, and a streak of sweat formed on his scalp. The twin boys waited with teary eyes, but had suddenly felt their hearts stop beating when their father took a step away from them with a puzzled face.

"Don't hurt yourselves…"

Ares' fingers curled into a fist, and sighed as he continued towards his chamber after speaking. Phobos and Deimos exchanged looks and stared at Ares' chamber doors as they shut with a loud thud. In their hearts they were refreshed that for the first time their father had spoken sweetly with a paternal advise. For the first time they felt at ease, they felt they had a father.

* * *

A white butterfly fluttered its delicate wings and lightly laid its tiny legs on the surface of Thanea's cheek. She stirred and placed the tip of her fingers where the butterfly had landed. The insect flapped its wings as it flew swiftly, evading the touch of Thanea's fingers. She slowly opened her eyes and felt the tickling sensation on her cheek disappear as she tugged herself to sit up from lying on the soft grass. She looked around with less focus. Her eyes felt heavy and it stung from the tears she had begotten. The soft breeze touched her skin once more, and she was struck with the chill. She saw the moon still high upon the black heavens, and it was then she reconciled herself how her eyes passed out from exhaustion of grief.

She wrapped her arms around herself and stood with a knee following the other. Her tunic was darkened with more dirt and she smelled like earth, yet her beauty can never be concealed although intrigued by her sadness. Her bare feet passed through the soft grass and she forced herself to move home although expecting nothing but pure destitution to sit by her side until the morning comes.

As she looked up at the house which sheltered her, a familiar suspicion drove through her and she moved slowly to examine. The lamps inside the house was lit, and she noticed that her door was ajar, indicating a presence of someone inside. She clenched her fingers and searched around for a weapon to at least protect herself. Finding a wooden club beside the log where she used to sit on lazy afternoons, she entered the house as cautious as a mouse. The silence was overwhelming, and the only sounds that sip through her were the cracking of flames on the fireplace. She positioned herself on the posts of the entrance through the kitchen, silently prayed for courage, and even though a cold sweat ran through her brow, she gripped on the wooden club which lay on her shoulder. She breathed out and eventually seized the kitchen with fierce eyes determined never to let herself be pulled by weakness. She searched swiftly for a robber, holding the club with cold hands but was met with such a miracle.

Thanea lowered the club upon seeing bulks of delicacies raw on her table. She swallowed and her hunger swerved within, creating a soft noise from her tummy. Her face turned into pure confusion as she walked to touch each edible material lain before her. It wasn't as grand as a buffet, but enough to feed her for four full days. She eyed the colorful fruits: watermelon, bananas, and most of strawberries and pears; a warm plump pastry, of grains and barley ready for the pot to boil.

On the edge of the table she found a note scribbled on a parchment and the feather pen beside it. The ink was smeared all over each imprint but enough for her to read such simple letters which caused the last tears she will be able to shed as of the day. Yet tears caused by comfort and joy as she smiled.

_I must see you fat the next time I come…_

_Looking forward to taste more of your experiments. _

_Zeno. _

* * *

_To be cont'd on _**Chapter 9: Remember Your Hatred**_  
_

~"Something's wrong with me... I know it. Something's just not right. I feel different...and it feels so wrong."

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh... I can't believe it took a week for me to write this... **(-_-)** Please bear with the inconvenience of long updates **x(** I'll be updating this every week end from now on. And thanks for the responses, I won't need to cut chapters then! **:D**

**Please Review! xD** Thanks!

**_~AthenAres~_**


	12. Chapter 9: Remember Your Hatred

_The desire of the man is for the woman, _

_but the desire of the woman is for the desire of the man_

~Madame de Stael

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**REMEMBER YOUR HATRED**

* * *

He sighed, shook his head whilst allowing the sting of the heavy liquid pass through his thickened throat. Ares coughed a little and ran a hand through his gloss jet black hair, smelling his spirited breaths surface on the very air he inhales. He felt warm in a daze, his body feeling tiny electric sensations crawling on his veins. The hair on his grip felt thin, and his brows furrowed at the slight shiver of his vision. Everything seemed to move, and he finally knew he had consumed too much liquor that his stomach churned.

There he was, alone and locked on his own chamber, feeling the familiar disgust on himself while savoring the very machinations of his triumphed weakness. A weakness that had begun consuming him. A weakness he never knew he possessed. His armory was scattered on the carpeted floor, piles of thin heavy silver out of place along with a cape which stenches of liquor. Once more his bare arms groped for another pitcher on his messed table. Picking up one, he immediately pressed it on to his lips and relished the vinegar-like taste flow unendingly towards the peak where he felt numb and careless whether he broke his own neck or sliced his own arm. The liquor drowned him in an everlasting disregard for consciousness, and he threw the pitcher with a burning stomach. He coughed and felt like passing out yet unable to because of his body's intoxication. He fell from his own bed, half naked with his torso glimmering in sweat and his chest heaving with perspiration. Coughing, he crawled, and tried to stand to head towards the lavatory, sensing a push on his throat.

The veranda doors opened with his charge and he jerked onto the railings with a loud grunt, and from his mouth gushed the fluids that cursed his innards. He coughed and continued to regurgitate, tasting his own vomit of alcohol from the walls of his empty stomach. He waited until his mouth dried and let himself fall onto the tiled floor. It felt cool, and he breathed heavily while calming down. As his heavy head leaned on the railings, a bead of tear formed on the sides of his eyes which reflected the illumination of the moon towering over him. Everything seemed to melt in his vision, and he closed his eyes to lock himself away from the reality that he had done himself too much of a drink. His muscled arms lay helpless, and his loins were the only part of himself that was concealed with a white cloth. He folded a knee and rested his elbow on top of it, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I see you're doing very well tonight…"

Ares moaned and bowed his head after hearing a voice he knew very well. A female voice, mocking and daring like the very chaos she represents. This time she laughed, and Ares glowed his scarlet eyes to blood red as they half-opened to see an aloof Eris poised in front of him, sitting on the railings without any care in the world, an exposure of her pale white leg peered through her black silken robe. Her red-painted lips smiled, and she ejected purple eyes as her long fingers rolled the golden apple which glittered against her plum-colored fingernails, the piles of bracelets cluttering on her wrist. She had hair which flowed until her thighs, red highlights contrasting charcoal coated strands.

"Ahh, leave the sermon for tomorrow, Eris. I am too _sober_ to be in trouble right now." Ares growled. Eris plainly chuckled and observed the details of the war god's misery. She licked as her eyes scanned the glory of his display. She had heard too much of his painted flesh but had only discovered how magnificent it looked like. He had no scars at all despite the battalion of wounds which let him bleed Ichor during the wars and all the bloodlust in a shower of arrows. She saw each design: a drawing of a cobra winding on his right arm, the wings of a phoenix spread on his back with in-between is the drawing of his own shield. She scanned more, until being unable to decipher what the Celtic and tribal designs are. He was dirtied with it, but it looked unutterably handsome.

"What do you want…?"

Eris flicked her eyebrows as she snapped from checking out on him. He was still groggy as water, and she sighed while watching him trying to stand but to no avail. She strode towards him, long legs with a leg band continually peeking out with every step. She held him with a hand on his and helped him to stand but she laughed as Ares tripped and eventually fell on the same ground. Instead she helped him sit and she sat beside him, feeling the coolness of his skin. They both stayed still without Ares knowing how peaceful the seconds have been to the goddess of discord.

"Ares…?"

"Hm…"

"Do you remember the time when you told me you'd be there for me as a friend…? You know…despite whatever I do…?"

"…"

Eris closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder, waiting for his answer.

"Yes…"

She smiled and sighed, this time feeling tensed, "Well… I only want to return the favor. I mean, we're friends, right?"

"Right. Cut the drama…" Ares groggily answered, "What do you want to say…?"

"Nothing… I just want to ask what's wrong… You don't usually over drink like this…"

This time Ares opened his sleepy eyes and sighed in assurance to lead him to serenity just for once. Funny how he thought she has become the goddess of discord but at least she considers giving some peaceful time for once in his pathetic life. His lips twitched, and they finally parted to speak.

"You will laugh at this."

"Try me." She smiled without any further movement, her arms embracing her knees and enjoying the stiff shoulders which held her head. Ares cleared his throat, "I can't kill someone."

Suddenly Eris looked at him with a slight measure of disappointment burning on her eyes. "Who?"

"I can't tell you."

She pouted, "A woman…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why do you want to kill her…?"

Ares paused and allowed the deafening silence break through. He swallowed thickly, and bowed his head as his fingers pinched his temples.

"I don't know Eris…" he sighed endlessly, and she can sense the fruiting sadness in his vague red eyes, "I feel different. Something's wrong with me... I know it. Something's just not right. And it feels so wrong. W-why do I feel that? Eris I have always been so enthusiastic about killing someone… but this time it feels so difficult, and it's driving me insane."

She bowed her head, "Do you always think about her…?"

"Definitely. I want to kill her, remember?"

"Uhm… I mean, do you feel so weak when she looks through you…?"

He thought for a while, and answered doubtfully with ridging brows, "…Yes. Exactly."

She smiled shyly, and he tried to look into her eyes despite the strands of hair covering them. "What?"

"Ares…" she twisted her lips innocently, hiding a heaviness tugging her heart, "why don't we just say…when was the last time you touched a woman…?"

"What?"

"I mean…when was…your last…" she raised her eyebrows and nodded, finally making him understand. He chuckled, "And what does that have to do with my murderous plans?"

"Idiot." She laughed dryly with a smile she was projecting although it was false easy, "Maybe you missed doing 'it' with a woman that's why when you'd now kill a woman, it kinds of remind you of your perverse side."

"Uh…huh?" Ares rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. You mean I slip into a woman's legs and then after that I can easily kill her?"

"Exactly. Give it a try."

Ares laughed with such mockery that his shoulders shook and Eris had to raise her head from laying on it. He continued to think of such a stupid possibility and ruffled his own hair with one hand, still giggling, spewing out breaths which smelled of alcohol. Even his sweat had smelled the same. "No way, Eris. Na-ah. I'm not slipping on Aphrodite's side and make Hephaestus wake up from an earthquake on the bed. What! She gets pregnant and leaves the children to me. I mean it's fine though, rather than let that crippled blacksmith dip my babies on the lava." He scoffed and continued to laugh as if the world had ceased laughing.

"Aphrodite's not the only woman who knows you well, Ares."

Ares' smiling lips froze and his brows ridged as he turned his head to his side to confirm what Eris had said. He found her lashes lowered and her head bowed curling herself in a ball: her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. He cleared his throat and looked away with a puzzled mind. _What the…?_

"I think we have to rest no—"

The war god's eyes flew open, leaving his words hanging when he felt the warmth on his lips. He tried to reconcile what is happening, blinking twice to make sure that he was not living in a dream. Eris held his neck after swiftly catching his mouth in a quick kiss. She pressed further before breaking the intimacy between their faces and as she withdrew with a long sigh, Ares had found himself captured in the breadth of her bliss. He stared at her face with sleepy eyes and a rather confused mind and she began to whisper words which enticed him to return the favor.

"Let me help you remember your hatred, my love…"

Ares suddenly got lost in a pool of dementia as he cupped his palms on her cheeks and pulled her in another kiss. She felt their lips had fitted perfectly, and her heart had begun to beat wildly in anticipation of this moment when Ares would also give his attention to her. She had always wanted to be with him, and despite the years that they have spent in friendship, she felt him too blind to notice her by giving in to many lovers whether mortal or divine. But this night she knew her victory as well, and it had always been her fantasy to bear him his child which they would nurture in love. She let out a soft grunt when Ares made her arch back to drag his lips into her chest.

Minutes later Eris found herself slowly carried on his bed, and she had at most awaited this. Both kneeled, and Ares wrapped her legs around his waist, dipped in the confusion between his senses and the bite of the liquor which had revealed once more of his sexual nature. Then again his head pounded in a powerful blow, sending an aching beat on his temples. Between his fingers, her hair had flowed perfectly, and as he opened his eyes he saw the dark chocolate color, a very familiar color.

_Thanea…_

He heaved in the rhythm of kisses and the battle of their tongues, but his muscles had began to tremble, realizing he is pulled by the gravity of hallucination. Eris faced him once more, and was pleased to see the smile on his face despite the half-opened eyes, but she never knew what was going on his mind of _whom_ he is seeing in her form. Ares felt being torn between the delusion and had began to see visions of a very familiar being. With every touch on Eris' flesh, he recognized the pull of an inward longing for someone whom he wished he was with right now. He didn't know whom he was missing as of this instant, but for sure it wasn't Eris he was seeing in mind. She had fair skin, and lips as pink as pomegranates which turns blood red under the influence of moonlight, she had the laughter of a nymph and the words as pleasing as cotton clouds. His eyes searched for a clear vision of her face against the blur, and his blood froze at the sight of a distinct color.

She had grey eyes.

Ares immediately woke up from all the fight between fantasy and reality. Eris looked at him with a pause as his hands dug on her arms and he parted with her. He was breathing fast, and searched through Eris's face. Her brows furrowed and she asked, "Are you alright?"

He averted his look and wiped the sweat accumulating on his forehead, thickly swallowing. Eris held his head to look into her purple eyes, "What's wrong?"

She was firmly disappointed when he moved away from her and she fixed her nearly naked body. She watched him move around with a mind in deep craze and she can hear his troubled breathing. Ares looked at her and wet his lips while moving towards his armors to dress himself, leaving her in a queried mind.

_Thanea…_

"Ares did I do something?" her voice rose as if irritated. He looked at her in a pause while tying the belts to fix his cape and looked around. _Why am I this desperate to see her…?_

"No…I-I need to go. I'm sorry." He apologized and immediately turned to grab his sword, but his mind was still rattled that he forgot his sword was unsheathed and his palms gripped on the blade.

"Argh!" Ares' sword dropped on the floor, making a clanking noise and he quickly looked around for a cloth to wrap his wounded palm. He found white gauze and pressed his hand on it, making the blood sip through. In his mind he had begun to be bothered by knowing he unconsciously sought for his prey. He sighed and made a move to exit his chamber; never even looking back to see how a bead of tear fell from Eris' eye.

* * *

Below the heavens set a nocturnal view of the sleeping world. Thanea's house was dead, and she herself had lain to absorb even a small amount of strength to live up to the coming dawn. Even she herself felt suddenly uneasy, being visited by an agitating dream.

_Who are you…?_

She sighed and moaned, her skin beginning to be foiled in humidity. Her conscious self can hear her heart beats getting voluminous. In her dream she can see a shadow sitting on the edge of her bed, purging out a force which deeply terrified her. He slowly lifted a hand, and she felt stiff at the sight of a blade between his gloved fingers. She wanted to scream in this horrifying nightmare, and she waited for the pain to drag her from the blade but instead a warm feeling crept on her face. She can recognize a shape of a palm on her cheek. It was a temperate touch, and it laid there for a while before the hand moved to trace her lower lip with a finger until it rested on her chest, palm spread above her thundering heart.

Thanea stormed from lying down. She sat up with a sweaty hand and looked around with fierce breathing, seeing that she was alone and there was no sign of disturbance around her room, she calmed herself by digging her face on her palms. Her throat felt ill and dry, and she decided to get up for a glass of cool water. She made her way to the kitchen, and paused now and then to feel a presence around or to catch eyes looking at her. Despite the scare reeling on her spine, she pushed herself to stay steady while drinking. The water trickled on her throat, and as soon as she finished gulping the last, she sighed and wiped her lips while looking at the bottom of a silver colored aluminum basin which reflected her face.

She froze whilst looking at herself from the distorted mirror. Although the reflection was quite deformed, she can clearly see the red streaks on herself. Her eyes grew wide, realizing that something had dirtied her face. There was a frail figure traced on her cheek, and she noticed five smudges of red color close together and it was joined by faint horizontal lines which seemed connected. Another blemish of red had painted the chest of her night garment. The red color suggested blood.

Her hand involuntarily moved toward her jowl and she tried to feel whatever had landed there. A cold sweat ran through her forehead.

The figure on her cheek was identical with a palm.

* * *

_**To be cont'd on **_**Chapter 10: WHAT YOU NEVER DID**

_~He lived upon the law that tears only shed from the eyes of the weak. What a surprise to find himself unable to stop his own vision from blurring._

* * *

**A/N: **Yippee! Saturdays are update days! **:D Id like to ask something: **If "My Immortal Sin" would be turned into a movie and you will choose the cast: which actors/actresses would you choose? Just for fun! (But make it serious. Lol!) hahaha! **xD**

Thanks for your continuous support **:) Please Review.**

* * *

**_~AthenAres~_  
**


	13. Chapter 1OA: What You Never Did

**A/N:** Hello **:)** This part is only a 'filler'. It wasn't on the original protocol but since there was some confusion on the **'blood-on-Thanea'** part, then I hope this pre-chapter will help. **:D **_  
_

* * *

_It's only your shadow_

_Never yourself, __Nobody else _

_Filling the room_

_Arriving too late_

_And leaving too soon_

Shadow_, Britney Spears  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10, Part A**

**What You Never Did**

* * *

Ares didn't move at the sound of his uncle behind him. He slowly blinked, and realized he had been sitting carelessly on the veranda of the underworld palace with his teeth nibbling the edge of his thumb nail. He breathed out through his nasals as he repositioned himself, and Hades can hear the volume of the air coming out of Ares' nose. Still, the war god didn't face him.

"You should eat. I can hear your stomach grinding on nothing but alcohol." Hades spoke once more before making a move to leave but was stopped when Ares responded with an apathetic and grungy voice which seemed to surface out of a broken throat.

"Do you think I will be able to do this…?"

Hades shot his nephew with a glare even though he knew that Ares won't be able to see it. There was a long pause that arrived between them, and neither had the ability nor the strength to speak and drain the confusion bubbling forth on Ares' mind. Ares plainly waited for a response. Even though it gave a hint of suspicion on Hades, he had to bring to light that there is a decreasing possibility of Persephone's revival. He didn't even think of the worries if Zeus and all the other gods have known his evil scheme through his uncle. There are many ways for him to be punished, and yet the punishment of death didn't even stir the motivation to kill Athena. Deep within he wanted her…to live.

"There remains seventy days before spring arrives."

Ares closed his eyes and sighed, hearing Hades' footsteps cease to exist. He then stood and moved each muscle, awakened his remaining senses, and livened himself to climb once again to the world where his tamed side gradually awakens.

* * *

Thanea tucked a lock of deep brown hair behind her ear with dainty fingers as she bent to blow softly on a spoon of thick pumpkin soup. She watched the steam thinning, and when she was brought with confidence that the broth was of enough temperature, she then opened her mouth to test the taste. Her eyes looked to her side as her lips twisted in anticipation of something lacking. She picked more corn kernels from a plate and mixed it with the thick orange soup. After which she covered the pot to let it boil awhile.

"Have you been expecting me as such to cook my breakfast?"

Thanea turned her head immediately, still holding the plate which contained the corn kernels. She gave him a soft smile as she stood, "Good morning, Zeno. I'm quite wondering why you haven't visited me in a while."

"Well, I've been quite busy myself. Living in the woods isn't that easy." He strode in without permission and pulled a chair for himself, still setting his eyes on her every move, and he does so unconsciously.

"Oh." Thanea shrugged and placed the plate she held on the empty sink, "Tell me, Zeno…at least something else about you other than what you look like and your name." She pulled a clean cloth and wiped her hands while moving towards where he was sitting. Zeno was astounded as usual; his dark eyes never looked away from her, scanning the details of her feature, at the same time calming his heart which is slowly panicking. She sat next to him, and discovered how he seemed not to take a breath. His fingertips instantly felt cold, and his chest heaved with perspiration suddenly forming on the surface of his skin, leaving his throat dry and lips agape with such shock. Never had Athena been this close to him…literally.

Thanea cleared her throat with brows furrowing, "Are you alright…?"

Zeno moved his neck, feeling it stiff, feeling it was absent and forced his eyes to look away, "Uh…yeah." _Shit. Is this all I can say?_

"You have beautiful eyes."

Zeno immediately turned his stare back at her, and a sudden flush of heat emerged on his face. His mind was rattled with the 'what' question, and immediately there was a stinging sensation on his eyes. He stopped blinking…literally.

There was a soft chuckle that came out of his throat, and his lips formed into a boring smile but his eyes never changed in emotion. He looked like a total retard in this case, trapped in the bewilderment that the one who had always loathed him (and he loathed back in return), is now praising his eyes.

"No, really. I'm serious, Zeno." Thanea smiled childishly, her grey eyes in full happy color sparkling with such innocence which melted him. She noticed the sweat forming on his brow, and as pristine as she is, raised a hand with the cloth gripped between her fingers and pressed it on his right temple, softly brushing the cloth against his skin to let the condensing sweat sink in. "I never knew they were very dark moss green, it's so wonderful."

The Ares within Zeno can feel the pulses thundering on the sides of his throat, completely paralyzing him. His lips was beginning to turn purple from running out of breath, how he hated to be in this situation when he always wanted to slice her but once soft smile from her lovely lips can be able to tame his wild side. He wanted to burst and prayed for the ground to open and swallow him straight ahead. The only reaction he had done was to raise his hand and touched Thanea's fingers which was wiping his brow with a cloth. Thanea looked at the hand, and even she herself flushed when his eyes softened and he looked more handsome than he was when she first saw him. She scanned his face, and turned attention to his hand which held hers, when all of a sudden her eyes flew open.

"Are you wounded?"

All at once Thanea's mind drifted upon her _dream_ last night, about seeing a shadow sitting on the edge of her bed, seeing it hold a dagger, and then he touched her face. The terror remained when she discovered that the hand that held her cheek was drenched in blood which left an impression of a palm on her face and a stain on the chest of her night garment.

Zeno let go of Thanea's hand, and she withdrew from wiping his sweat, staring in horror with his palm wrapped in white gauze. Zeno looked at his own palm, and recognized his own wound from his own sword the night before. The white gauze was stained with red, indicating a sign of heavy bleeding. Thanea's breathing turned deep, and she felt the same fright she perceived when she discovered she wasn't dreaming at all last night. Everything was real.

"No, this is nothing…" Zeno immediately hid his palm but Thanea gave him a glare.

"Show it."

She was determined to find out if she was really dreaming or not, and is now on the verge of confronting him about entering into her house to touch her. Zeno sighed and slowly handed his wounded hand for her to examine and prove to him whatever she wanted to prove. Thanea looked at him before timidly holding his bandaged hand and slowly unwrapped the cloth stained with blood. With every bandage removed paralleled a skip in her heart beats. Does she have a friend who secretly stalks at her while she sleeps? Is he a demon? A supernatural? How she feared for what she will discover.

When the bandages fell on the floor, Thanea gulped. She held his hand and stared at it: flawless and spotless, without any sign of scarring. All her hypotheses were wrong, and a part of her felt entirely happy that Zeno was Zeno, not some other psychotic person coming into her room at night and touching her face. Both stared at each other's eyes, and she let go of his hand with a panic of apology. She bent to pick the bandages and gave it to him, "I-I'm sorry… I just thought you…might be…"

"I wear the bandages whenever I lose my glove," he webbed a lie, "I touched a dying sparrow lately…its blood sipped on the gauze." But of course he is a god…and gods don't scar, they can easily heal themselves from a certain wound. Thanea blushed, "I'm really sorry Zeno, and I didn't mean to accuse you of something… It's just that—"

"Your soup."

Thanea diverted her gaze from Zeno to the pot of broth making bubbling and hissing noises. The cover is trembling from the excess of the orange soup running from its mouth to the fire. She hurriedly stood and stooped in front of the pot and opened the cover, making the thick appetizer subside. She sighed relief and took the spoon nearby to stir.

"I was thinking, Zeno…" she smiled as she stirred, her back facing him, "Maybe you'd like to join me for dinner…I'll cook. You gave me these food stuffs anyway, so it would be the chance for me to thank you." She stopped to take a spoonful of the soup and blew on it, watching the steam thinning. She didn't hear any reply but she continued anyway, "There's a cliff just above the lake where I used to watch the sunset… it would be a very nice place for us to recline. The grass is soft and there's this willow tree, nearby is my parent's tombs. They said that was the lake where they found me. I'd like to introduce you to them if you'd want,"

She tasted the soup and found it pleasant in taste unlike before. Placing the spoon down, she then took the pot from the fire with thick cloths in order to quench the flames.

"It can be tomorrow night if that's more convenient for you. It'd be wonderful, I promise. We can talk about anything. I hope you can…"

Thanea stopped talking the moment she faced the one whom she knew was listening to her. She felt her heart sink and her smile drift away in a quick haze of disappointment. The pot on her hands felt heavier the moment she found out she was talking to herself. The chair where Zeno used to sit was empty, as if he had only existed in her dreams. Is he real? Is she hallucinating of having someone she called 'Zeno'? She pulled out the last word stuck on her lips as she sighed with her head bowed.

"…come."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry the update was late **:(** Till next time! The **'hint'** part you've read on chapter 9 will be found on Chapter 10B. **xD  
**Like I said, this part wasn't on my original script **-_-**

**Please Review!** Thanks :D

* * *

**~AthenAres~**


	14. Chapter 10B: What You Never Did

**A/N:** Hai...how'r you so far? :D

**NOTE!** The 'pendant' thingie doesn't exist in the real mythology. I was once creating some crazy stuff and have thought of this. -_-

* * *

The bottom of weaved basket made a soft thud as Thanea laid it on the grass. A trickle of the warm lake breeze touched the nearly straight strands of moist hair which she let down. She had taken a warm bath before proceeding to the lake side, feeling a little conscious of her physical appearance and whatever would be visible for Zeno. As the breeze continually trifled the ribbons of her peach-colored tunic, the scent of her femininity flourished as fresh as the sunset about to appear on the horizon. Hey grey eyes narrowed and she raised her hand to her forehead whilst looking at the nearly-pink skies and a fluff of clouds surrounding the dying glory of the sun, about to welcome the twilight hanging in mid air.

Her hands groped for the mat and she carefully spread it under the willow, releasing the smell of dried grass whose fibers formed the sheet. Thanea found a comfortable spot to sit in, and feasted in front of her the view of the calm lake whose serene ripples reflect the faint glow of the sun, making the water look like a sea of broken glass. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and despite the evident excitement spotted on her eyes, there was a small tinge of doubt whether she will share the moment with her only friend or to enjoy the ambience in another set of lonesome hours talking to herself.

The drooping stems of the willow tree made soft crackling noises as the breeze once more crept through the grasses towards the skies.

_He will come…_

She asserted herself, and closed her eyes once her head lay on her knees.

_He will definitely come…_

"Of course I will…"

Thanea immediately opened her eyes and woke from slumber when she heard whose voice she wanted to hear. She twisted her head and saw Zeno leaning on the trunk of the tree, looking down on her. Thanea's brows furrowed for a moment, unable to recall whatever she had said to make Zeno answer such.

"Are you reading my mind?" she queried, moving from her sitting place to let him join her. He obviously paused with parted lips, and thought for an excuse after cursing himself once more. Their eyes met, and he stooped to sit with her, mind overflowing with unending reasons to tell.

"No. I was just assuming you're worried I might not come…"

"Oh." She smiled, "that's funny…because I was indeed worried…"

"I know."

"You do?"

"I mean… I don't. I said I was assuming."

"So you heard about my invitation yesterday?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Oh. But why did you suddenly leave?"

"What?"

"Why'd you suddenly disappear?"

"When?"

"Yesterday! I turned my back on you and when I faced you, you were gone!"

"No I didn't! I even bid you goodbye,"

"You did?"

"Yes—ow!" Zeno squinted and rubbed his cheek after Thanea pinched it hard with innocent eyes. "What was that for!"

She gasped, "You're real!"

"Wha-?" Zeno sighed, "of course I am!"

"All the while I thought you're superficial."

"And that you're talking to yourself?"

"Um, yes."

"Well, you're not. What happened yesterday was that you turned your back at me and faced me with those—cute—gooey—eyes, and before I left you kissed me on the lips real hard."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Nah. It was a joke." Zeno laughed.

"What was the joke?"

"The kissing part. But believe me, I never disappeared…I even ate your pumpkin soup."

"But I remember washing only one dish!"

"That's because…we shared the same dish!" He convinced her with his lies which eventually succeeded because she didn't want an argument. The truth was that he really disappeared, which even he himself couldn't fathom why.

Thanea raised both eyebrows with an amazed face and laughed as she brushed the confusion aside. Her heart pumped with a sudden rush of excitement and she took his hand, making Zeno feel the same invisible bugs creeping under his skin. The way she looked at him was reason enough to melt his hurtful desires.

"Thank you for coming, Zeno… I… I'm really happy…"

His eyes scanned her face, and for the mean time felt he was again fleeting from reality. She was indeed an exquisite blossom which he never noticed before, possessing the face of an angel which he once loathed, those beautiful grey eyes shine whenever he closes his, and even in his dreams he can see her snow white skin and can feel the bounce of her hair as she runs with dainty feet, bare toes skipping along with the tender smile her blood red lips can project.

"My hand…"

He blinked, and realized her voice had sucked him back to where he was, and he wasn't letting go of her hand. She cleared her throat, and finally sent him back to his complete senses until he dropped her hand and diverted his gaze with a warm sensation on his cheeks. Thanea bit her lower lip as she patted her hand and both felt awkward at the moment, until she thought of an idea to break the deafening silence.

"Ah, yes… please tell me you're hungry."

Zeno caught her eyes once more and nodded with a smile, "Very." He watched her eyes twinkle and moved away to skitter her hands inside the basket. Behind her he took note of her every single action, and she is beginning to feel uncomfortable towards the way his eyes stick on her. She brought out a large basin-like dish which she covered with a fine cloth and placed it front of them. Even before she uncovered it, its aroma had already begun scurrying towards his stomach, causing his mouth to water, but denied it by swallowing.

She presented to him a salad of wild fruits and fresh lettuce; dried plums and strawberries on the side with a whip of olive oil. However, and he realized it was the scent of cinnamon which really attracted his nose. Zeno's eyes widened at the dish, such a simple but elegant one, designed with utmost care. It looked like a garden of flowers on Olympus, and he was impressed how she still possessed these artistic skills even though her memory was blank.

It was so attractive he unconsciously picked a sliced grape without her consent, and she eagerly watched as he chewed on it, giving her the same approving look as usual which sent her to the highest clouds. Making her happy is really easy, and he felt even more cheerful at the sight of her smile or the sound of her hearty laughter. They continued picking and teasing whatever they could about the food.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Zeno slowly drifted his gaze towards the sun setting behind a whip of clouds as Thanea complimented the sight far from their watching place. The lake wasn't wide enough to let the sun sink on the waters, and he would be happy to let Thanea watch it from the skies. Indeed it was beautiful in a contrast of bluish-orange horizon, and a few stars were beginning to appear in the coming night sky.

Thanea nudged him on the shoulder while holding a strip of lettuce leaf which she was about to nibble.

"You owe me a life story, Zeno. How many times do I have to say that…" she requested childishly, and he didn't respond but merely concentrated on the disappearance of the sun. Thanea waited, and in the corner of his eyes he can see her big grey orbs shooting directly from his side. He looked at her the moment she held something that hanged from his neck through a small and thin silvery chain.

"This is beautiful, what is this?" she exclaimed with the same awe that her face glowed from. On her hand she held the pendant which Zeno wore. It was of pure silver, and she can feel its weight on her palm. He stared at the pendant as well, and let her examine it. She kept turning it with both hands, investigating each side of the pendant. It was as long as her forefinger and she kept on bickering about its magnificent structure. The shape was octagonal with tiny scraps of diamonds on its edges, but it was a wonder that there was nothing embossed on it. It was boringly plain.

"Shouldn't you let a silversmith put something on its surface? Like, your name or an image of a person dear to you. It's such a wasted space." She commented, and one corner of his lips smiled.

"That is because…it's a fake."

"It is?" Thanea raised her brows and looked at the pendant she was not letting go, "then why do you wear it?"

He sighed and mentally smacked himself in the end, extracting any new alibis he can get.

"It was…uh…a gift from my mother," he finally answered which settled her thoughts and she blushed, "That's really touching, Zeno. She must've loved you a lot. What did she tell you about this?"

Zeno ran a hand on his hair, and finally thought of an idea which he knew she would consider to be a myth. "Well she told me that each god, those who watch over us, owns something like this. It serves as their 'passport'."

"Pass-port?" Thanea repeated with ridged brows. The way she curiously stared like a kitten sent heat steaming on his throat.

"Yes. She told me that, according to a nymph she met along the forest, each god must wear one to give them an access to the mortal world. It is the key which allows them to walk on the surface of this earth with a mortal body. In this way they can spy on people and check on how they are faring." He explained while staring at her blinking eyes, "And it is also their portal or their ticket to be able to return to Olympus."

Thanea looked away and paused from chewing the lettuce. She resumed eating and hurriedly swallowed to hamper Zeno with another question: "So what happens when they don't wear the pendant and walks into the surface of the earth?"

"Any mortal, my dear Thanea, will burn into a crisp to see the glory of a god. Take Semele, the mother of Dionysus, as an example. Fathe—Zeus made her ask whatever she wanted, Hera intervenes and made Semele ask to show Zeus' full glory, Zeus had to follow no matter how tragic it would be, and poof! She was pulverized." Zeno exaggerated before chewing another almond nut. Thanea can hear it grinding between his teeth but she didn't mind, for the moment her mind was cleared at least before coming up with another question: "How do we know if that mortal is a god in disguise?"

At this Zeno was stopped and he slowed down chewing the nut. He cleared his mouth by swallowing, pondering over if he would give an honest answer or what. But he had no choice but to answer no other than the truth.

"If the god is in the form of a god…they said…uh… the pendant would bear the insignia of him…or her. By insignia, I mean…the symbol of the god or goddess." _Please tell me you understand by shutting up._ It kills him whenever she didn't respond, and so he had to continue, "for example if the goddess Athena...was in her goddess form and she comes down to earth, the surface of her pendant would be the olive leaf, or whatever, which represents her. If she disguises into a human, she can be an old woman or anyone, and her pendant would be blank, like…this."

"Are you a god…?"

"What?"

"You know a lot about god issues…who are you?"

"W-what? I'm…me."

"Your pendant is blank."

Thanea twisted her lips, and Zeno became quite irritated as he sighed while taking his eyes off her. The atmosphere became cold, as it was on a season ripening to wetness and heavy rains, soon to be followed by the spring. Zeno removed the necklace which held the pendant, sparing him some time to think of what he would answer. He gently placed the pendant behind him to finally keep her from looking at it and to stop her from questioning.

"I said it was a fake," he begrudgingly smiled. Thanea smiled and merely nodded, noticing him placing the pendant behind. It meant she should stop being nosy, and she quite understood it.

"I wouldn't keep that off my sight if I were you. Don't put it behind us where we can't see it," she warned.

"Why is that? It's not like it would magically disappear. I can hear the heart beats of anyone who would want to take it," he confidently answered.

She clicked her tongue, "Oh, you don't know how cunning the outlaws on the woods are…they're very cautious. My father used to keep two dogs to guard the smoked fishes overnight but we often find the fishes gone and the dogs paralyzed by the morning."

Zeno laughed and shook his head, "bandits… all they ever do is steal and hide on the trees."

"Maybe you're one of them." Thanea gave a glare.

"Wha—no!" he immediately protested. This time, she laughed and shook his hair with a jest, "of course you're not…they're filthy…and ugly, they're the total opposite of yours. Because you have a kind heart."

He swallowed in a second and looked down. Once more his heart ached for the fact that she had begun to trust him with all her soul, not anticipating an incoming betrayal.

"Can you please tell me more about yourself?"

Thanea began to bring out a brown knitted cloak and covered herself with it after she asked Zeno for another favor. He sighed and smiled slightly as he answered.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Where are you from?" she immediately responded. Everything was beginning to turn grey with the absence of the light and the skies are a little dark.

_From the underworld. I spent the night there. _"…Thrace."

She was quite speechless at the response. There were many rumors she hears about people from Thrace. Barbarism, unethical people, plunderers and savages. But who cares about origination when Zeno doesn't show much of his wild side, well except of course when he attacked a tree once.

"And…your family?"

Zeno chuckled. How can he explain to her that he belonged into a one big happily messed up family where you don't know if your wife is your daughter and your child is your uncle, and other weird stuff running through the holy gates.

Thanea pressed her lips when she couldn't wait anymore for his answer. It remained a puzzle for her except for the fact that his mother gave him a fake pendant and that is the only thing she knew about his family.

"Do you…have a lover?" she slowly smiled, expecting him to answer easily since being in love, as she had always heard, was a wonderful feeling although she doesn't know what it really looked like. Deep inside, she opened a wound on Zeno, making him feel stoned and parched at the question. He turned his head to look at her, mind in full turmoil if he can be able to answer it or not.

He merely watched her smile disappear when he couldn't give her an exact answer. She averted her gaze off him and tightened the cloak on her body, embracing her knees. "I'm sorry, Zeno. I didn't mean to be nosy on your persona—"

"I have a sister whom I hate very much…"

Thanea then returned her eyes into him and can describe the truth and sincerity in his words. A light chill ran through her spine, as his face marred with a certain pain which she had never seen before from him. But she kept quiet so as to let him continue.

"I hate her…because she was our father's favorite…she can do whatever she wanted, and said whatever she wished, and could have anything she asked for…" his voice turned cold, but she can see a light of sadness stuck beneath his eyes.

"I loathe her as much as I wanted to kill her."

At this point, fear sprung from Thanea's eyes and she tightened the embrace on herself as he begins to relate his 'Thracian' ego. Even with such a beautiful face of his, his mind can be as venomous as a serpent's bite, and this is what currently shocked her.

"But most of all I hate her…" Zeno's lips trembled as he pulled his next phrase, "…because I loved her so,"

Silence floated between them. He can read the mixture of pity and confusion on her grey eyes, and for the while let Athena's image reform on her. Before anything else, he lived on the principle that tears only surface on the eyes of the weak, but right there and then he realized how such weakness could have overcome him. His eyes moistened…for the first time in his entire immortal life, a tear willfully streaked from his eye, but he didn't have the strength to wipe it. Instead he continued.

"I hate her because she wouldn't give her attention to me…she wouldn't notice me…and all she could ever think of me was that of a worthless and imbecile creature designed for stupidity…" he wanted to stop talking, but his tongue could never tie itself down, "I hate her because she served other people and she would never let me enjoy the works of her hands. She never gave me a pat on the back, or served a cup of wine…"

"Stop, Zeno…"

"All I ever wanted…Thanea…was a fragment…even just a small fraction of her attention…" his chest heaved, and she wiped the tear on his cheek but he never responded.

"I never knew how much I love her until…she disappeared. I—"

Zeno's eyes widened when he felt Thanea's fingers on his lips with a warm and comforting smile. It was then he realized her eyes were moist, which eventually shocked him.

"Enough, Zeno. Please." She pleaded and her hand let go of his lips to place it on his cheek, "If you are willing to let me be the friend and family member who deprived you off the warmth of your home then I'd be very happy,"

His bewildered face resurfaced, but then he responded by cupping the hand that held his cheek and reflected the same smile on her face. He couldn't fathom how Athena would have been this kind to him, and this is all he ever wanted. Must she be transformed to this innocent and helpless girl to show him a little respect and concern? If she were the real Athena now, is there any possibility for her to even bring out a smile for him? He didn't care, but beneath the folds of his apathy, the tiniest manifestation of happiness cannot be denied. He parted his lips to suck in air before breathing out, "You…didn't have to ask."

Thanea giggled with a blush and fixed her hair, after which she looked up while feeling tiny droplets falling from the sky. Zeno surely felt it too, and both looked at each other before he helped her pick whatever was brought to the place to be taken home.

"The rain's a bit early this day," Thanea commented while tucking the mat on her armpit, "been raining all the time but what do you expect? It's wet season. Can't wait for the spring."

"Spring?"

She looked behind and saw Zeno holding the basket. He was quite pale from the word she uttered. She repeated and explained what she meant.

"Yes. Spring. You know, when the flowers are out and everything is green…" she tiptoed as while walking towards the foot trail where there is lesser grass, "I didn't really experience it but from what my parents have been telling me, it sure will be a very beautiful season. I'd like to pick a lot of wild orchids and…"

Thanea kept on speaking but to Zeno, everything slowly turned into a slow motion and a malignant panic burned him inside. Oh yes…indeed spring is coming near.

"Zeno?"

He looked at her, startled. She bent her neck side wards and blinked with wonder, "Speaking of my parents, didn't I tell you to meet them? Come!" she immediately turned her back on him to lead him towards the tombs.

Zeno swallowed and wished to disappear. Of course he couldn't afford having a thick face to see the innocent mortals he has slain for nothing. But disappearing magically meant using the portal which only appears when he uses the…suddenly his heart skipped a beat.

"Thanea. Wait,"

Thanea stopped and looked behind once more only to see Zeno rummaging over the basket. She watched helplessly as he quickly removed all the items inside and emptied it but was still unsatisfied. He threw the basket away and immediately grabbed the mat from Thanea and spread it but with great disappointment. "Didn't I just put it behind me…?" he asked himself in a whisper, but loud enough to let Thanea hear.

"What is it, Zeno?"

"I…" he refused to answer and instead made quick steps toward the spot under the tree where they used to sit. Thanea slowly followed him, confused at why Zeno was looking for something on the short grasses as he kneels down and taps his hands on the ground. Finding no result, he finally sighed and stood. The drizzle was becoming stronger and both needed to cover their heads. He ridged his brows and pinched his temples before asking:

"Have you seen my pendant…?"

_Bandits. Damn it…_

* * *

_To be cont'd on Chapter 11: Promise Written on the Sand_

He searched for a way to spill their blood on the ground only to find out she came with a bruise on her arms and the pendant on her grip.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update -_- really busy. :D This is the longest chapter so far...thanks again for the supports!_  
_

~AthenAres~


	15. Chapter 11: Promise Written on the Sand

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first._

_-_Samson_, Regina Spektor  
_

* * *

Chapter 11_  
_

**Promise Written on the Sand_  
_**

* * *

"What!" Thanea exclaimed, leveling the panic drawn from Zeno's face. She immediately stooped on fours and tapped the grasses, "it must be here…it can't be lost!"

Zeno bit his lower lip and finally sighed, accepting the fact that he was outwitted by bandits on the woods. It insulted him not ever to hear a single move they made when they must have fished it from behind him. And deep inside he was absolutely thrilled to hunt for and spill their blood on the ground. They did not know whom they have stolen from.

"Never mind, Thanea, I'll figure it out. Stand." He commanded and maneuvered her to rise up, feeling the drizzle getting strong and each droplet becoming more significant. Instead she met him with furious eyes, "How could you just let it be! It was a gift from your mother! We have to find it!"

"I lost, Thanea. You're right, those outlaws are cunning. I'll find them anyhow, but right now you have to go home." He looked up with narrowed eyes, "the nocturnal rain is coming."

"But what if your mother notices it's not with you when you go home?" she panicked and was about to stoop once again but Zeno caught her arm and forced her to stand. "I can settle it."

"No. You will not go home until we find it."

"Wha—" he replied with and irritated face and looked away before turning back at her, still holding her arm. He felt her more powerful than he was, more powerful in terms of her ability to convince him even with just a word.

"Thanea, the rain is coming." He sighed, not wanting to be in this argument…not wanting her to get wet and catch some kind of cold.

"Promise me you won't go home until we find it."

"Why you!" he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, hearing the rain coming from a distance but she was firm as a rock, determined to hammer him in case he refused to succumb to her wishes. Their eyes met, and he saw the same fire in them as when she was yet in Olympus with her full glory. It was a wonder how it easily melted him. Zeno clicked his tongue and pulled her so they could start walking home, "alright."

The door flew open as Thanea entered with the muddy mat on her hand. She placed the mat on a corner before attending to Zeno who entered after her with the basket. As soon as they closed the door, the roar of rain hoarded over the rooftops and Thanea quickly went to the upper chambers to grab a towel and bring it to a slouching Zeno on the rug before the empty fire place. As she left, he looked around at the familiar place and the images of an old man and woman sent shivers down his spine. He can feel his heartbeats getting loud, gaining most of his auditory senses and his head began to clutter with their screams. His temples ached, making the veins on his scalp visible and droplets of cold sweat began to surface. He closed his eyes and pinched his temples as he shook his head, trying to escape from the ghosts beginning to hunt his conscience. It was becoming intense, though, making him partially blind. The screeching sounds of their wound felt like hearing metal scrape against metal, and he can feel his eyeballs about to burst, can feel him nearly crying out blood like a pressurized force was screaming inside his head to be let out.

"Zeno?"

He suddenly looked at her, breathing hard. Her face was pale and eyes tampered with worry. She immediately went to his side and held his cheeks with both palms, trying to revive him. Zeno, on the other hand, blinked faintly.

"What's wrong?"

He groaned and stopped her hands from touching his face. Zeno breathed deep and shook his head once more.

"My…my head hurts,"

"Must be the rain. Here," Thanea responded by placing the clean towel on his head and helped him to dry his moist hair. He felt weak as an old stump of tree.

"You need to rest, Zeno." She whispered in his ears before placing his arm over her shoulder and she held his back to support him. Both stood with Zeno becoming more drained, and before he eventually passed out with a thud, he heard her scream but he felt like being taken away. He needed the pendant…or else the souls of those whom he has slain would slowly suck the life off him and be haunted by his guilt for eternity.

"Zeno…"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around weakly, feeling heavy weights on his shoulders.

_Thanea…? Where am I?_

"Zeno…"

_Where are you?_

Ares found himself in a white room with white marble walls and porcelain flooring. Even he himself was wearing white tunic without any armour and whatsoever. He crawled with blurring vision. Everything seemed to glow so immaculately without any trace of darkness delusion. _Thanea, where are you?_

"Look up."

He grunted, trying to reconcile what he was hearing, yet before he could look up, a drop of blood fell before him. It was deep red against the whiteness of the room, and never the less it sent his muscles freezing. The droplet of blood widened and from before him, it was turning into a small pool.

"Look up."

He heard the voice once more, and he felt the winter cold drifting on his veins. He moved his neck slowly and froze at the sight of Thanea hanging above him by a rope on the neck. She was wearing a white tunic as well, and the hem concealed only her top down to her knees. His chest heaved and his eyes dried at the sight of her state. There were droplets of tears forming on the corner of his eyes and he couldn't force his fingers to move. The blood was coming from her inner thigh, streaking through her legs and dropping from the tip of her toes, as if she had just given birth.

"I trusted you, Zeno…"

The voice was becoming more distinct, and he was in an absolute shock to see how she could smile despite her broken neck.

"I trusted you…" her head moved to look down on her and he couldn't do anything but to watch her float down, freeing herself from the rope which broke her neck. Suddenly she screeched, "ARES!"

"Athena!"

Zeno stormed from his lying place, throwing the blanket which covered him. His face was wet with tears and he looked around calling Thanea's name. It was then he realized he has just woken up from a nightmare, and he was still on the living room, having been sleeping on the couch. The flames from the fire place danced and sent crackling noises to his ears. He was still breathing hard and he ran his palm to wipe his face. His throat dried from the constant screaming on his sleep.

The layers of blanket fell on the floor as he slowly went towards the kitchen to have a cool drink. He made sure his moves won't cause a chaos and was glad that Thanea didn't wake up from his constant moaning and talking while unconscious. The kitchen was absolutely dark, with a dim light from the fireplace casting his shadow upon the wall. He found a basin of water and wet his face with both palms digging onto the liquid, freshening him up a bit. After which he strode across the living room to find anything he would write a note from.

_I'm sorry I had to leave again, Thanea…_ his mind thought of the message he needed to write. There was no time to delay. He needed to find the damned bandits waiting for their death from his hands. He readied his dagger. It was enough to strike only once and let a dozen men fall with decapitated heads. Suddenly his ear caught a faint sound of footsteps coming towards him from outside the house. He listened a while longer, and figured out it was Thanea's footsteps coming near. He quickly disarrayed himself and jumped to the couch where he used to sleep, fixing the layers of the brown blanket. He closed his eyes to pretend as if asleep, but in his mind were questions why the hell was she coming from outside on such a dark night.

He seemed to stop breathing when he heard the door slowly open behind him. His ears can get any noise, any detail of what she was doing. He heard her place something gently on a corner. Its thudding sound seemed like that of a wooden club. She walked across the room with the gentlest care, denying any noise which she worries might wake him up. He can sense her looking at him for a few seconds and she fixed the blanket, pulling it up to cover his chest. He can even sense her smile despite his closed eyes, and can now hear her walk towards the kitchen. There was something, though, which caught the attention of his nose and made his brows furrow. The moment she turned his back on him, his eyes opened at the smell of iron. The smell of blood. She was currently bleeding, and it sent fiery sensations on the back of his neck.

"Where have you been?"

Thanea nearly dropped the candle holder when she heard his voice. She was currently lighting one when he sprang from behind her which made her muscles jump. She giggled, seeing him looking seriously at her. In the dark, she can sense something was bugging him, and he can sense she has been in a bloody trouble.

"Zeno!" she whimpered and acted as if not feeling the hurt she currently perceived on her skin. Her smiled was delicate, and it pained him to see how far she could go to hide her true emotions.

"Oh, I'll have to surprise you on this, wait a while." Thanea smiled and turned her back on him.

"What are you hiding?"

She looked back once more with a seemingly wondering face, "What? Nothing. I'm just—"

Thanea stopped when Zeno suddenly grabbed her arm and revealed to him a red bruise on each. As if she had just placed it above the fire. He caught her eyes and she gave the same apologetic look, like a child caught stealing.

"Zeno, that's nothing."

"What's nothing!" his blood boiled and she was startled at how his voice rose at her. She pulled her arms away from him and timidly embraced herself as she stepped back. He followed her with raven eyes and she took quick steps toward the living room to have a distance from him. She had began to fear his temper about to burst.

"Who did that to you?" Zeno followed her.

"No one!"

"Don't lie to me!" he grabbed her shoulder and she tripped, eventually falling on the carpet.

"I'm sorry, Zeno! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" she finally sobbed. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she was reddening from guilt. The way she looked up at him dissolved the heat on the top of his head, as if she had just thrown to him a bucket of iced water. He sighed and kneeled to level with her face, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"What are you sorry for, Thanea…?" he brushed a lock of her hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was trembling, and slowly opened her palm to him.

"I dropped it on the way home and accidentally stepped on it." Her voice was honestly clumped on her throat and she let out another sob, "The edge on this side has cracked…I'm really sorry…"

Zeno was dumbfounded. He found himself unable to move as she passed into his palm the pendant with a mild crack on one of the silvery edges. He swallowed and peered through her with moist eyes.

"W-where did you get this…?" he asked in a whisper.

She looked at him after wiping a tear, "the woods."

"From whom…?"

"The…outlaws."

He raised his brows, "the…outlaws…? The…bandits…?"

She slowly nodded her head and left him with agape lips. His heart thundered, indicating he had stopped sucking air. He repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, unable to bring out the words stuck between his tongue and teeth. He shook his head, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Thanea…you went into the woods…you faced the bandits…you were alone?" he continuously asked in dangerous whispers, "and you are sorry because…you stepped on it…"

"Zeno, I am! I'm really sorry! It was an accident…please believe me…" she continued to sob and curled, digging her face between her knees.

"How did you…fend them off…?" he swallowed once more, feeling the hairs behind his neck stand. He forced a smile, only to comfort her that he wasn't going to strangle her for now.

This time she smiled and he was insulted at the pride on her eyes as if she wasn't feeling the worry swelling on his heart.

"You should've seen it, Zeno. They couldn't move."

"They…?" he nodded.

"Yes…"

"How many…" he cleared his throat, "are…'they'?"

"Oh, don't worry Zeno. It was just three of them, the others were…I don't know. Maybe they're still sleeping. Point is, they didn't stand a chance against me. At first they were laughing at me and telling me to cook them their coming breakfast. And the other one tried to peep under my skirt but I didn't give them a chance. I'm glad I've brought my club. Father always told me to bring it under such circumstances…"

"Oh…I see…" he sighed and kissed his thumb from his hardened fist, trying to calm himself down, "they almost…raped you?"

"Well…it's not like that." She brightened her eyes, "You should've heard how they whined after I hit them almost around 50 times…and kicked their stomachs before I left with the pendant in my hand, even I couldn't believe I can be able to fight like a real soldier. You should've se—"

"THAT is the stupidest story on the face of the earth you woman!"

Thanea suddenly shut up with fright on her face and was locked in such timidity at Zeno's voice.

"WHAT ON THE HEAVENS IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he continued to yell at her and she nearly screamed when he held her shoulders, nearly shaking her.

"Thanea, what…!" his brows suddenly furrowed and chapped with worry, "why! They could've hurt you! They could've torn your clothes and—"he grabbed his hair with both palms and bowed his head. In front of her he rocked and bent his head low, only to let him bring out his frustrations in a muffled sob. Thanea couldn't move, hearing him cry aloud while gripping on his hair. Never before had he been so worried all his immortal life, never had he been at the brink of almost losing someone he is currently treasuring. He is the god of war: wrathful, savage, full of bloodlust and anger, taking joy upon battles and felt at ease with darkness and doom; now he is in front of the goddess whom he wanted very much to kill, sobbing for a reason he didn't want to lose her. And never before had he volunteered to become pathetic, most especially in front of a woman.

_Damn you Athena! _He thought with a confused mind and gritted teeth. Yes, she might be capable of fighting. She is a goddess of war as well deserved as he was to be called. She can be fierce at the battle field. And unconsciously she has carried the traits of her ferocity. But she is a mortal. She can die.

_DAMN YOU!_

"Don't worry now…"

Zeno opened his eyes and raised his head to see her. She was smiling sweetly and she took a move to come near him, "I'm okay…these bruises are nothi—"

There was a sudden action.

Thanea flushed red and tried to fight him off her with a muffled voice. Everything was very quick. All she knew was that she was comforting him and suddenly he placed his palm behind her head and pulled her into a forceful kiss. Their lips touched, and she didn't know what that meant but it sure was uncomfortable, most especially with him trying to tie her down. She felt dirty, and her mind was agitated. She whimpered and pushed his shoulders in a shock but Zeno was far stronger than she was. He remained steady, and held her wrist to calm her down. She slowly stopped wriggling off, and her eyes felt drowsy that she remained it half-opened.

She breathed in and easily caught up with the motion of his lips perfectly. For her it seemed that her responses were automatic, as if it was designed for that purpose. And she didn't even know what they were doing but it felt different. It felt serene, and her body was reacting fervently. She can feel the spasms crawling under her skin, but her heart was tied into a pleasant destination. Everything was silent, and the moment Zeno let go of her mouth then he began to feel his pulses wanting to burst. He withdrew with such care and breathed out shakily on her parted lips as he opened his eyes to see her reaction. She remained calm awhile, but he can behold her paralyzed emotion.

Zeno gently pulled her in an embrace, which startled her and froze her for a second. "Please promise me.." he whispered, and the next few words sent the tears resurfacing on her eyes.

"Don't you ever—ever—do that again, Thanea…please." He broke their embrace to plant a kiss on her forehead while she remained as a delicate child in his arms. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his arms as he enveloped her once more against his chest, "from now on, I promise to protect you…by my life I swear whomever scars you will pay…"

_Pay by my tears, by my wrath, and even by their blood._

He held her tight and closed his eyes, for the meantime forgetting his task against her and giving her a promise…which he wanted very much to do although blurred by the necessity of the pact with the coming spring.

* * *

_To be cont'd on _**Chapter 12:****In Between**_  
_

__A new temptation for the god. A new person in her life. A trouble coming for both.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my...I kind of slipped a future-future happening *smirk* hope no one noticed that. Lol! harhar!

_AthenAres_


	16. Chapter 12: InBetween

**Chapter 12**

**In-Between**

* * *

In front of him the leaves fell, gently landing on the brick grounds. His grim eyes scanned each leaf swaying like feathers, dancing like silken threads which glittered at the edges. They were no ordinary leaves, as they came from no ordinary trees which grew on mortal soil. A bright afternoon it was on Olympus, sending the rays of the warm sun against the buildings, creating a yellow color on the surroundings. Ares stretched out a palm to catch a leaf which was about to land on his feet. His magnificence was a glimmer on the garden and as Zephyr blew, his red cape swayed along with the leaves scattered on the ground. He stood between two columns which were joined by high arching ceilings. He sighed, followed by the distinct uncertain emotion on his beautiful scarlet eyes. Finally his palm let go of the leaf which he caught, and once more watched it nest on the sole of his boot. He was on the middle of self-scrutiny and wonder when he felt the presence of his father mingling behind.

"Ares…"

The war god twisted his neck, enough to see Zeus standing behind. Ares breathed out and didn't bother to face his father. He never did, inasmuch as it amazed him to see Zeus close behind and saying his name. Ares was covered in a bitter charisma as he had always did, and stepped slowly as he spoke, determined to brush off his father from his sight, knowing that both were thinking of the same annoyance.

"I apologize for not coming into the council meeting last night. I was too tired to do so. I don't need your scolding." Ares calmly spoke while taking the next step. He heard his father sigh, but was too immersed in a sophisticated gloom to ever notice the king.

"Son,"

Finally Ares stopped, feeling his heart pound in a haze and his lips half parched in the wake of amazement. It was the very first time he heard his father call him what he was supposed to be named. In no more than a second, his body ached to turn around and see Zeus looking through his skin. Ares' brows ridged, and he wanted to make sure if he heard the right word. It was then he realized how Zeus had aged from the continuous worrying about his missing daughter. His cheeks have sagged, and his eyes have lost the charm which it once held. A shade of black bellowed his eyes and even his skin had turned pale.

"I am aware of how you hate me, and true enough I find myself unable to love you as well," Zeus started to soothe his son, his voice wrapped in an air of warmth and apology.

This time Ares dryly smiled and scoffed at the drama, nearing Zeus and placing the back of his fingers on his father's forehead, "Take a rest, Zeus. You are infected with fever. What on Tartarus have they fed you?"

"Son, listen to me."

"Son?" Ares peered through his father's eyes and mocked him with a false easy smile, "This is Ares you're talking to…not Hercules! Not Perseus! This is the devil god you loath the most who came from your own seed! The god from the belly of your first and foremost wife, the son whom you resent like serpents on the pit of hell! You ignore me like the dust on your fingernails and even since my boyhood, you have rather laid on the breasts of your whores than to see me!" he pushed his father by the shoulders, "Don't you dare call me SON!"

Zeus nearly tripped on the floor but managed to control himself, dragged by the weights of his son's words. Ares breathed fiercely as he watched his father recollect himself from the forceful push. He formed a fist and swung it on the air, aiming for Zeus' jaw but stopped himself with gritted teeth and reddened eyelids. Zeus stared at the fist stuck in the air and humbly looked down.

"Go ahead…" the father sighed, "I've only wanted to ask if you are ready to take on a new responsibility for the city state which your sister has left,"

Ares' eyes grew and his arm had suddenly drained the strength it was readying to hammer his father down. The pause reigned between them, with a million questions drowning his brain.

"Athena has been absent for long…I am readying myself to give up searching for her…" Zeus continued after swallowing, his eyes stuck in a gaze on the tiled floor. "I know you have always wanted to be in her place, and if my daughter is truly dead then a sight of her corpse would be enough for me to be at peace and to give the power bestowed on her to you…"

"And if I find her corpse would it guarantee your love for me as a father…?" Ares asked with such cautiousness, still delved into a great disbelief that Athena's body is now on the bargain. Zeus sighed and patted his son's shoulder, "I am still hoping to see her alive…but if she is truly gone then of how will Athens and her weapons be of great benefit? I recognize that you are the closest related to her prowess…I only need a proof to be able to pass all that belonged to her, to you."

Zeus patted Ares on the shoulder with a shake on the head. His son was left in another wave of confusing turmoil as the father walked away to tend to his throne, "You would make me happy if you'd give consideration…"

The war god felt his knees weakening, and a cold sweat formed on his brow. His heart palpitated, making his chest tighten and his skin felt dry on the eve of his father's offer. His hand landed on the marble column and used it to help him stand still from the continuous dripping away of his strength. It sent him waves of delusion which made him feel he was trapped in the abyss of sacrificing one among his desires. He couldn't be slaves of both, as well as he couldn't serve one at a time. In the first place this is what he wanted. He sighed and bit his lower lip, closing his eyes, cursing the very feeling which he felt for the woman whom he loved most, whose corpse will be the key to fulfilling his ambitions.

* * *

Thanea cut the extra marigolds peeking through the bowl of flowers she had been fixing since daylight. She loved the work, and she waited sleepless nights only to witness an event she had never witnessed before. Being invited in a wedding ceremony is such a wonderful privilege, especially for her who had no idea of what union through marriage would be like. Her smile was vibrant as the pink roses she pinched by the petals. Her fingers felt the thrill through its smooth surface, and she was trickled by the fresh floral scent creeping on the air. She examined every angle of the giant flower bouquet to be presented on the center of the feast reception. Weddings were, in fact, celebrated by the whole village on the cause of relative by blood no matter how small amount of volume it can be.

She scanned the purple orchids, fixed the anthuriums shaped into hearts, and compressed the yellow daffodils and dahlias, all wild flowers into one beautiful piece. Suddenly her eyes fished something out of place. One calla lily was wilting by the edges, its white petal stained with brownish spots, severely breaking the rhythm of beauty within. Her eyes were fixed on the wilting flower, deciphering how she could fix it, while tapping on the floor in search for the item she uses to cut.

"Here, you can use this."

Thanea immediately looked at the small knife handed by someone. She stared at the young man handing it to her, his deep brown eyes smiling. Her brows furrowed and mind drifted in a volley of questions whether she had seen this man before or not. But no, she had never seen him before. He was quite younger than her, as what was she thought. He was fair looking, deep brown hair almost illuminating like red when exposed in sunlight, and his smile was very refreshing.

Her hands were not quite at ease as she took the knife as well as she couldn't take her eyes off him. He merely watched as she pinched the edge of the blade against the stem and broke it, after which she returned it to the stranger. She smiled in gratefulness, "thank you…"

"You must be Thanea,"

Thanea felt her lips freeze and she broke into a small laughter, "I'm sorry…I don't really remember seeing you around here, I must've—"

"Ethan…" his face turned bright as he stretched out his hand in anticipation of her approval to formally introduce himself. Thanea nodded with a smile and shook the hand inviting her.

"How do you know my name…?" she asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear, and noticed how he was captured by the view of her.

He licked his lips quickly to revive it from drying, and answered, "I just heard it. I've only been here for a day, since it's my sister' wedding and—"

"Oh! I didn't know Phoebe had a brother!" Thanea covered her mouth by the tip of her fingers and her eyebrows rose in surprise. She giggled and he was amazed at how she could become so beautiful at the same time so charming to talk to. He just smiled and ran a hand through his hair, feeling a little bit tense and conscious at his appearance.

"And where did you come from, Ethan?" Thanea asked excitedly as she invited him to walk around. There were many people on the open grassy space, raising bamboo trunks with white cloths tied at the edges, tables being carried and fixed around, and young children running, playing with a crown of flowers. Even in a cold atmosphere, there was enough sunlight to warm them. Ethan walked slowly with her, not keeping his eyes off her.

"I…came from Athens, presently studying there…and asked for permission from my tutors to come here awhile. I want to break free from there as of now…there are present problems,"

"What problems?"

"I really don't know…some economic queries, some discomforts, and we all feel that the patron goddess has abandoned us. She seemed so deaf not to hear the prayers of the priests," he continued.

"Athena…?"

"No other."

Thanea sighed. She too, once felt the abandonment by gods. There was a pause that remained as little girls played between them. Thanea laughed and let the children go, watching them scatter on the sea of busy people.

"By the way Ethan, I haven't talked to Phoebe yet. She must be panicking and excited at the same time, please send my warm regards for her," Thanea spoke between a smile, and Ethan nodded, "She wanted to talk to you as well but right now she couldn't,"

Thanea was about to answer but both were interrupted by a group of young men calling for him from a distance. They looked at the group and noticed how they were playfully jeering at Ethan. He laughed at gesture of his friends, and faced Thanea to bid her farewell for the mean time.

"I have to go now, they've been waiting. We need to cut firewood." He started to walk backwards toward his howling and laughing friends, as Thanea raised her palm in a greeting. She smiled in a nod and Ethan turned his back on her, beginning to run towards the group who were making him red as pomegranates. As he and the others left, he took one more glance at her, to which Thanea responded as she waved her hand. She walked her own way this time, unable to see another glance from Ethan.

* * *

The sun is nearly setting. Thanea peered out her window and beheld the sunset she loved to watch, most especially when with Zeno. From a distance she can see the lanterns glowing for the wedding ceremony. The hour is coming when she would witness the marvel of a union between husband and wife, and even dream of her own. It will be a bright night. She can hear the laughter of the well-dressed people from her own village, can smell the aroma of the banquet being set, can feel the lively mood and happiness enveloping the whole place. Lyres were being played, and she began to fix herself after another warm bath. She wore a purple tunic which was given to her by her mother, and expertly tied all the ribbons between. The sleeves of the gown were long, with holes exposing a part of her fair shoulders, and slippered toes peeked from the hem of the silken dress. She was glamorously shaped, her womanly figure revealed, and even if she lacked jewelry sparkling on her ears, neck, and wrists, she looked perfect.

She sat in front of an old mirror and stared at her own grey eyes. Even if the reflection was a little distorted, she noticed the little missing piece to make her completely happy. Zeno has not actually visited in four nights since the moment he made her safe and secure…and in a feeling of searching him the whole time, waiting for him to walk in her door, being uncomfortable in his absence. Whenever he comes she feels so alive and cheerful, and she doesn't know this feeling at all. It was more than what she feels for a friend, more than what she expected to feel for a companion. There was something else which bugged her.

Suddenly she turned around in surprise as she scanned the door of her chamber. In between her meditation, she noticed the shadow which quickly passed behind her, sending chills down her spine. She waited for a movement, and readied to defend herself but to no avail. She sighed and rested her shoulders, brushing off the terror and the alarm as she clamped her hair on the grip of both hands and began to tie it.

"You look better with your hair down…"

Thanea paused and her heart pulsated. She knew the voice, and she stopped breathing, unable to know whether she would scream out of horror or jump in gladness. She swallowed and searched for a figure behind her through the reflection of the mirror. She can see him, definitely him with the same hunter attire in animal skin boots and a pair of Corinthian leather trousers, making him distinctly un-Greek. She felt her eyes moist on hearing his footsteps coming towards her, and the moment his fingers touched the skin of her shoulders, she closed her eyes.

"Zeno…"

"Missed me…?"

Thanea broke in a soft laughter but still didn't turn to face him. Zeno, on the other hand, stared at her reflection on the mirror, and slowly removed the clips which held her hair, watching as every curly strand fell on her shoulders, heating him up a bit. Thanea then held the hand which rested on her shoulder as she lowered her lashes in a warm smile, "I thought you'd never visit me again,"

She heard him sigh, "That would cost my life,"

Life. Living. His chest began to accumulate sweat, and his hands slowly crawled from her shoulders toward her neck, locking it between his palms. He can feel her pulse strongly beating for him, and he unconsciously tightened his grip, unable to control the confusion whether to break her neck now and then. Thanea watched his fingers locking her neck, but she remained calm, confident that he wouldn't hurt her. Zeno closed his eyes while hearing his own heart beats thundering in his head, pushing him to finish her once and for all.

The tension ceased when he breathed out and loosened his grip, and Thanea's eyes widened at the sight of a silver necklace whose ruby red pendant dropped below the division of her collar bone. She looked at Zeno from the reflection of the mirror, and caught him smiling as he locked the necklace behind her neck.

"How did you…?" she choked in between moist eyes, wondering how a necklace magically appeared between his fingers.

"Let's just say…you are too dumb to figure it out."

"Zeno!" Thanea laughed to brush him off, and held the pendant which sparkled like her eyes, "Oh my…I…It's so beautiful…"

Zeno smiled at the sight of her amazement and inner happiness, it was enough to calm and distort his murderous aims. Thanea stood and faced to embrace him, making his eyes widen and he slowly, but surely embraced her in return.

"Where to, by the way…?" Zeno asked as he made a space between them, looking at her from her toes to her lips. He narrowed his eyes and smiled teasingly, "seeing someone?"

Thanea laughed and fixed her tunic, and as she held her head down, Zeno was caught in a swell of attraction staring at her, as he always did. "I've been preparing the whole afternoon," she answered before walking towards the window and closing it with a hidden smile.

Zeno's brows furrowed as he followed her, "So you _are_ seeing someone?"

"Do you think I look fine for now?"

"Oh…" Zeno twisted his lips and looked at the wall to his right, feeling uneasy, scratching his head, "you _will be_ seeing…someone."

Thanea was laughing deep inside as she left her chamber, hearing his uncomfortable footsteps following her.

"Thanea…are you _really_ seeing someone?"

This time she giggled and pinched his cheek. He squinted with surprise and he rubbed the reddening flesh on his face.

"Come with me to the wedding," she stretched her hand out in a friendly invitation, and he was unsure if he would take it. "Wedding?"

"Yes, remember when I've told you stories about some of the beautiful young women I've been spending time with, weaving bags and mats whenever I am alone?" she asked while they were going downstairs, ready to leave the house. Zeno tried to remember, he actually couldn't. "Yes?"

"Phoebe is getting married…" she answered with excitement, "she would be happy to meet you. The girls are anticipating meeting you."

"Wedding, you say?" Zeno suddenly stopped halfway through the door. Thanea looked behind to see what was wrong. "Why, Zeno? What's the matter?"

"My mother would be there…" he talked to himself in silence, and he thought he was the only one who heard it.

"Your mother!" Thanea's smile widened in a cute grin and she held his hands, "your mother would be here?"

_Crap!_ "Mother? What mother?" he began to play with her mind once more, "I didn't say anything about a mother…"

"Oh…I thought I heard you say your mother would be at the wedding ceremony…" Thanea's face was trapped in disappointment, and she again walked before him towards the celebration with a quiet whisper, "I hope it wouldn't rain…"

Zeno sighed in relief as he followed her through the trails, but he really hoped Hera wouldn't notice him in his disguise. But there was something else that bothered his mind and as he followed her, he asked once more.

"So Thanea, _are you_ or _are you not_ seeing someone?"

* * *

_To be cont'd on_ **Chapter 13: Wolves Awaiting**

Another tense conversation. An arrow hidden from the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** I was supposed to put the content of Chapter 13 in this chapter but I realized it would cost me around 6000 words. That would be terrible O_O. Thanks for the continuous support! :D


	17. Chapter 13: Wolves Awaiting

_Camouflage is a game we all like to play,_

_ but our secrets are as surely revealed _

_by what we want to seem to be as by what we want to conceal._

~Russel Lynes

* * *

**Chapter 13**

** Wolves Awaiting**

* * *

The crescent moon perched in between grey clouds, adorning the starless skies painted with the black horizon. For a long time never again has the small fishing village felt alive with the tambourines and lyres at play, with the hearty laughter of aged men babbling about nonsense in the light of intoxication, with the children running around with flower bands, with people dressed in their finest that even though their garments weren't as glamorous as those in the palaces, the joy in their faces would be enough to bring out genuine beauty. Lanterns of different colors hung everywhere, giving illumination and warmth against the cold. The banquet table was still full of delicacies which were also served at the tables of kings: a fat roast pig by the center of the table, delighted with wild fruits and fresh green from the gardens, fishes broiled, and braised beef which were immediately finished off. Liquor was never absent at such occasions, which will eventually lead to fights between men by the late hours. It has been past an hour since everyone started to celebrate the unity of a couple whom they have waited for after the private wedding process, as a customary belief to have a wedding be held in a house after which will be celebrated in public as a declaration of their joining.

Thanea never laughed as loud as she had at this moment while she dances with a little boy who was declaring his infatuation for her whom he claims as true love. She was blushing at the thought that the boy was too young and was even half her size. He was persistent, though, and demanded that she give him her love in return. She merely giggled and as both stopped jumping in circles with joined hands and ruffled his golden hair after planting a kiss on his forehead, "Go to your mum now, and she will show you the right princess, beloved knight."

The boy stared at Thanea as she bid him goodbye and left him on the pool of people dancing around with the beats of the drum and every stroke of the fiddles. Her cheeks were rosy from the heat of jumping around and turning with hands up in the air or joined with a partner. She walked towards the lonesome man sulking in a corner with a small jug of grape wine by the hand.

Zeno immediately averted his gaze from her upon noticing her arrival with those lively childish eyes wanting to throw him off the edge of apathy. He pretended not to see her coming and raised the jug to let more of the wine pass through his soured throat. He didn't quite like the taste; he perceived it to have contained less alcohol than the usual strong drinks he drowns himself at Olympus, but it was enough to keep him busy awhile.

Thanea sighed and twisted her lips as she pulled an empty chair to sit in front of him. The music was so enthralling that it kept her smiling, irritating him the more. She kept staring at him with a smile and kitten eyes, which he was unable to keep himself from eventually passing a stare at once in a while. Tired of the game, Thanea finally tapped Zeno on the shoulder.

"Come on, Zeno…I told you, I am not seeing someone!" she laughed softly, wanting to appease Zeno who was caught by surprise at how she can easily figure out what bugged him. He denied it none the less.

"W-what? I wasn't thinking about that!" he turned his eyes away from him, but he felt really uneasy and moist by the neck. He suddenly felt warm and heavy, and there was this slight dizziness carrying him off his feet. The liquor was, after all, enough to make him tipsy. He knew he had taken too much now.

"Then why are you sulking here?" she peered through his eyes, catching his attention which he silently wanted for her to do every time they were together. He sighed and suddenly paralleled his face with her, with their noses less than six inches away.

"Why the heck did it take you so long to answer that?" he shot at her, wanting to scare her the more but she instead gave a suspicious grin with a reply.

"Why are you so upset about it?"

Zeno found himself frown and parched, whilst wanting to answer immediately but stammered at every word. He felt his cheeks warming with the little tingling sensation burning under his skin.

"I…ah…I wasn't…I mean, I was…" he was thinking of any reply, but was lost in confusion between heavy-headedness and conscious thinking. Thanea laughed softly and brushed the question away, sparing him some time to think about it. She then stood from her seat and took Zeno by the hand with a warm smile. Even she herself felt a little shy from requesting something she wanted to do with him.

"Dance with me,"

At once, everything paused for Zeno except the movement of Thanea's long locks of hair which swayed with the brush of soft night breeze. Even his ears deafened, and it was his heart beats that overcame his auditory senses. The moment she held his hand, he wanted to explode, but didn't notice when she walked away from him towards the swarm of people dancing. He watched as she stood in the middle of the dance, anticipating his acceptance to her invitation. Without another doubt, it seemed like he automatically stood, allured by her sight. He didn't need to command his muscles to go towards her.

As soon as he stood in front of her then the music turned soft with only the strumming of the lyres heard on the background. It was sort of Celtic, and it was a beautiful music designed for romance. Even the dancers stopped their jumping from the ceasing of the drum beats, and instead positioned themselves in front of a partner to join hands and be delved into a slow but sweet dance. Everyone knew the music, as well as everyone knew the steps, and Thanea can follow very well. The first step was to give a bow and a curtsy as a gentleman and a lady, and Zeno did it very well. His black hunter attire was a little distraction from all the light tunics, but it was an absolute attraction for Thanea. They never removed their sight from each other, and the moment their feet stepped to the opposite sides, she was impressed that he knew the next steps.

"You know this dance?" Thanea inquired in a whisper after she turned and faced him and their hands joined, sending the familiar chills down his spine. He smiled, staring at her lips in secret. He was, after all, the lord of the dance. A total lady-fainter.

Without another word, the heat made his inwards boisterous and the inevitable hunger moved him to lean his face forwards to hers, wanting another brush of her warm lips against his mouth. He paused though, when Thanea shyly moved her face away from his advances and placed two of her dainty fingers on the surface of his lips. Though he can sense that she wanted to kiss him in return, there was something which eventually troubled her. Zeno parted his face away from hers with an unsatisfied but calm pair of eyes and he searched through her, wanting to know what went wrong. Thanea sighed and stared at his lips before moving her gaze towards his eyes and whispered.

"I won't let you…this time."

He can see the promise in her eyes and replied.

"I'd like to know why,"

"I'd only let you…when we get married."

Zeno was suddenly struck with atrocity within his chest, leaving him partially paralyzed and mute. He felt his throat running dry at the words he just heard. His head felt heavy, and at the instance he wanted to hold her in his arms and break down in tears, disappointed and hurt at how far Thanea would drive him crazy on choosing between his lust for power and his need of her. He gulped, wanting to ease the boiling feeling inside his stomach.

Thanea's smile began to diminish the moment she saw the shock trapped in his eyes and his skin turning pale. She parted her lips to make sure she was expecting the best. She was truly in love with him, and it kills him to know that. His hands slowly rested and feet planted on the ground, but she made them alive when she held his palms. The music seemed to decrease in volume as she made her way to talk to him.

"You will…marry me…right?" she wet her lips with her tongue, and sighed as she waited for his reply. Finally Zeno moved his eyes to look down before stepping towards her. Thanea blushed as Zeno bent slightly and wrapped his arms around her hips and held her up. She looked down on him as their bodies pressed, feeling herself flush and her heart beginning to pump uncontrollably. Zeno held her tight and watched her beautiful sweet grey eyes which towered above him as she laid her hands on his shoulders. She was pretty lightweight, and he found it funny how, back in Olympus, her armor could be thrice her weight. Their noses were nearly touching, and she smiled as her finger glided from his right temple down to his cheek.

"Thanea I…" Zeno bagan to whisper while turning around very, very slow. It was as if he was dancing with a gentle baby. "I…I'd love to…but—"

"Phoebe!"

He was still in the middle of whispering but Thanea seemed to hear only his first sentence before her eyes grew upon catching a sight of her married friend. She immediately wiggled herself free from Zeno's embrace and ran towards Phoebe who waved meters away with a flower crown. Zeno merely followed Thanea's path and watched her as she embraced her friend and gave them her friendly blessings. In the middle of staring at her bickering with the newly-weds, he smiled and bit his lower lip with a certain painting of sadness in his eyes.

"So this is the reason why you don't come home often,"

Zeno was cut in the middle of watching Thanea from a distance, now laughing in her excitement. He knew the voice which spoke behind him, and for a moment sweat began accumulating on his brow but he kept calm as he turned his neck.

"Mother."

Hera gave him a smile but he didn't return it. He waited until it was her move to come towards him. There she was, in her own formal glamour, wearing a lovely leopard fur shoal concealing only her left shoulder, and silken white of a tunic which shaped her brawn. Her skin seemed to glow like fleshy silver, with rings and golden bands which accessorized her arm to her fingers, and on her red hair was a crown-like clip which has the form of peacock feathers. She looked young as any other goddess, and to mortal eyes, no one would suspect that she was his mother and he, her son.

"Mother…what are you doing here?" he can almost wish the ground would open and gobble him up.

Hera laughed as she held his son by the cheek, "What _am I_ doing here?"

Zeno raised his eyebrows and looked away, "Oh. Right." He then held her mother's pendant and instead of finding the embossment of her sacred fowl, he found nothing.

"I see you're a mortal as of now," he commented as Hera's pendant dropped from his fingers.

"And you as well." Hera whispered. The way she warmly spoke eventually made him look into her emerald eyes, seeing the glitter of light silver color above her lashes. He didn't hate his mother as much as he hated her husband. But he cared nothing of them both, being afflicted of the past when all she had to do all day was lock herself on her room and didn't give him a single embrace, haunted by the bitterness of Zeus' cheating. Although she gave him a few kisses, he felt her cold and her eyes gazed upon nothing. He was sick of all her tears, of all the constant crying and fighting with his father.

"You've...grown." Hera's eyebrows raised slowly in a calm surprise, still not letting go of his cheek. Zeno sighed and held the palm which was on his cheek. He removed her hand and kissed it, after which led her towards a corner to keep away from the people still busying themselves with all the dancing. He never let go of her mother's hand as both walked towards the entrance to the woods, keeping a considerable distance from all the people, where there was only a lantern enough to illuminate their way. It was quieter, although they can still hear the fiddles and the drums, and the fighting of drunken old men.

"Mother I…I'm quite preoccupied for now. Please tell the others I won't be joining dinner…"

"It's alright…I only wanted to see you for a while." She said in a soft voice, still staring into his current green eyes, apart from his real scarlet ones. "You've eyes like your father…"

She was replied with silence and another wave of sour emotions from her son who despises his father. Zeno looked away with furrowed brows and bowed head. She knew the level of his rebellion against Zeus, which was further strengthened by watching how she cried whenever her husband didn't come home by night. Hera caught sight of his gripped fingers which loosened when she held them.

"Ares, I know how much you hate your father…" she soothed him and made him look at her by placing her palm on his cheek and pushed it to face her concerned eyes. "But right now all he ever needed was support…strength for what he is going through right now."

"What he's going through isn't enough for all the pain he caused, the pain you both caused."

He heard his mother sigh in disbelief. She regretted ever opening up such sensational topics, topics which she knew would only cause her son to utter the worst. It was only now that she and her husband can see the effects of their stinginess of love towards their only son. There remained silence for the next few minutes and then both were distracted from the noise of fighting which came from the party. A table crashed, and Zeno's eyes flew open, wanting to see if Thanea was fine.

"Who was she…?"

Zeno looked at his mother who desperately wanted to catch his attention.

"Who?"

Hera smiled, a little bit conspicuous from his son's denial. Zeno gulped and shook his head. "Athena."

"Oh. That's a pretty good jest. I'm glad you've found her." Hera replied with a small amount of sarcasm. Ares? To ever find Athena? That would be enough to make all the gods laughing, rolling out of their thrones, and no one was clever as Ares to ever claim he found Athena.

"I guess."

"No really. Who is she?"

"I've told you."

Hera narrowed her eyes, wanting to believe him but not too quick.

"Would you like to meet her?" Ares pursed his drying lips and began tapping the sole of his boot, wanting very much to leave and see if Thanea was fine despite the ruckus caused by drunken men. He sighted the happening, at least there were young men trying to calm the fight and all the women laughing. It was fine though.

"No. She doesn't even have grey eyes."

This time Zeno's full attention was fished with his mother's utterance. How could she say that when it was obvious that Thanea's eyes were grey, and that those eyes were the ones which keep him awake by night, drifting him off to fantasies. Zeno's brows ridged. Maybe it was all part of Hades' magic to keep Thanea off suspicions from other gods. She was the only one with grey eyes, and the Lord of the Underworld is determined to shield her from any other god who might find her, distorting their visions. This might be the reason why no divinity was able to identify her hiding place. Zeno now felt there was no savior out there for Thanea except him.

"But mother…" he started, his voice getting worried, "I'm telling the truth."

Hera shook her head and instead tip-toed to reach Zeno's forehead. He bowed his head, still mystified at the fact that it was only him who can see her grey eyes. Hera pecked a kiss on his son's forehead and whispered. "Hush…don't you ever speak of such foolishness again."

They looked into each other's eyes, and Hera bid farewell yet Zeno could only watch her be enveloped by fog and like a spark, she immediately disappeared.

* * *

"Oh. There you are." Thanea rushed to meet Zeno which she sighted coming. She was still vibrant as sunrise, and it wounded him to imagine giving her a scar by the flesh and by the heart. The night was late, and a few people remained. The maids began to clean the dishes and sweep the grounds which were filled with unnecessary dirt: trampled flowers, bones of roasted meat, and even slippers. Thanea's smile slowly turned into a worried frown when she noticed Zeno's reddened eyelids.

"Have you been crying…?" She asked in a whisper, placing her palms on the surface of his peachy cheeks. He looked at her, and he drowned her doubts when he smiled in return and invited to walk her home. She nodded and followed him as they tread through the familiar way which led to her house. They were walking slowly, and he was silent, making her uncomfortable. Beside the foot trail were trees which were a part of the nearby forest.

"Are you alright, Zeno…?" Thanea asked, slowing down to make Zeno sense she was in a total discomfort, "did I do something?"

"What?" Zeno suddenly turned to see her. He laughed softly and walked towards her to pinch her cheek, "Of course not…It's just that…the wine."

"Oh," Thanea bit her lower lip before sighing, "I thought I might have done something…"

Zeno patted her head, making her look like a sore child who was caught stealing sweets.

"Thanea, I'm fine. I'm al—"

Thanea screamed once an arrow suddenly flew from behind her and struck Zeno's left shoulder. Everything was so quick. The last time she was listening to him telling her that he was fine and then now she watched how Zeno winced from pain and shock, slowly bending his knees. The arrow was deeply planted on his flesh, and blood oozed quickly. Thanea made a sudden thrust to help him but she didn't even place a single finger on his wound when someone harshly pulled her by the arm. It hurt her, and she immediately succumbed to her attacker's wish to take her away from Zeno.

Two men then held her by the elbows and their grip was so tight that it sent her the pain. Yet she struggled, feeling tears welling up her eyes as she saw Zeno breathing heavily on the ground. He shook his head and tried to stand, cursing himself why he couldn't earn the strength to remove the arrow from his shoulder. He heard the laughter of men. He counted five of them.

"Thanea!" Zeno yelled, trying to reach out to her but he felt heavy and drowsy, his heart beats starting to fluctuate. To hell with this mortal body susceptible to mortal wounds. He heard her scream his name, and can see her struggling despite the two men holding her. There was a sudden blow on his right cheek, and Thanea whimpered, watching how the man kicked Zeno's jaw.

"Stop it!" Thanea screamed in between tears. She kicked her way but the men were stronger than her. She only calmed down when the man who kicked Zeno came towards her and raised her chin up with his thumb and fore finger. Zeno's vision was doubling.

"This?" their deemed leader spoke with a ragged voice. He was a big man, muscular and scarred from his right cheek to his arms. She bit her lower lip to hold her tears back, but they kept on flowing.

"This is the girl who beat you to a pulp?" the man began to laugh. Thanea then realized that he was the leader of the bandits whom she sent away with their tails between their legs, claiming Zeno's pendant which they stole.

"Stop hurting him!" she replied, making their jeering stop and their leader peered through her tear-swollen eyes with a devious smile.

"Of course we wouldn't." he laughed once more, revealing his blackened teeth. His bandana-covered head moved with strokes of laughter. He was so enormous that it seemed like the ground would shake from his every move. "He'll die slowly. He might even be able to witness your death."

Thanea felt the spasms creeping through her. She was afraid, definitely. But then she had to keep her courage bubbling. The bandit leader moved towards Zeno who was breathing fast. He lay on his side, paralyzed and weakened, still bleeding. Thanea wailed and struggled more upon seeing how the bandit leader stepped on Zeno's head, ready to squish the victim to the ground. Zeno winced, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She saw his lips move, whispering his name, and she began to kneel to beg them not to kill her lover.

"The viper's poison has taken his blood. Arrows sometimes would come with a package of venom." The bandit smiled like a devil, "I'm quite impressed how you can beat my men only to save this weakling's stupid pendant. If you'd make me choose between the pendant and your life, I'd take both." And with that he again kicked Zeno by the gut. Thanea screamed again, completely weakened. Her knees were dirtied from the mud, helpless at seeing Zeno curl, coughing out blood.

"Leave him alone, it's the girl we want!" the other bandit suggested, his hands itching to touch Thanea.

"Well we can have fun before she dies anyway, at least she can serve us a little bit of pleasure." The bandit leader replied and signaled the others to do whatever they want to Thanea before they'd hang her upside down on the forest, naked. A perverse smile crept up their lips and one of them brought out a dagger and slashed Thanea's garment, revealing the division between her breasts. This time her strength came back to life and she succeeded hitting the rapist by the neck and spat on him. The others laughed amusingly, making fun of their companion who was hit by a woman.

_Thanea…_

A tear crept from Zeno's eyes and his lips parted to suck in a small amount of air. He felt a certain pressure which dubbed from his chest. His fingers moved stiffly from his heartbeats which struck his mind over and over. A new wave of power overcame him.

_Thanea._

He breathed out, feeling himself lost in delusion. He can see clearly how the bandit who tried to strip her has raised his fist on the air and struck her by the stomach and face. His pulses grew wild at this vision.

No one will dare touch his woman.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" The bandit leader stopped his minion from hitting Thanea continuously. She held her stomach and coughed out blood, her lips swelled. "Let me deal with this." The leader sighed and gripped his fingers around Thanea's neck. She whimpered as she was raised from the ground with the powerful hand crushing her. With little strength she tried to kick and scratch the arm which was ready to break her neck and leave her dead.

"Any last words?" the bandit leader whispered in a laugh, excited by the look of her suffering. "Tell me your las—"

Blood suddenly splashed on Thanea's cheek and she was dropped on the ground. She coughed, a little bit dizzied from the strangulation. And her eyes grew wide when the men started to tremble and panic. She raised her head and was overcame with such terror to see the bandit leader's heart beating from someone's hand. There was a hole on his chest, and behind him, a bloodied arm held the giant heart. The bandit was still conscious though, he even had a glimpse of his own heart slowly beating. Thanea's throat felt cold at the sight, she wanted to faint, most especially when the heart was squished in an instant and more blood dripped to the earth.

The giant bandit kneeled unconsciously, with saliva dripping from his thick lips, before making a thud as he was proclaimed dead. The other bandits were still reeling from shock as they held their weapons in position, ready to attack. And before anything else, Thanea looked at the murderer's feet, familiarized with the boots which covered them, until she saw him. Her very own Zeno wrapped in a faint glow of scarlet. He looked unimaginably fierce with all the blood that covered him. He was looking innocently at the heart which he crushed before dropping it to the ground.

Thanea's heart seemed to cease pumping when Zeno met his eyes with hers. They glowed with fiery red.

* * *

To be continued on **Chapter 14: Ares Unraveled**

~Even before a weapon touched him, the attacker was already ripped to pieces. His past. Their union.~

* * *

**_AthenAres_**

**A/N:** I actually LOL'd over this chapter -_- Please review! :p


	18. Chapter 14: Ares Unraveled

_"I have play'd the fool,_

_ the gross fool, to believe_

_ The bosom of a friend will hold a secret_

_ Mine own could not contain." _

~Philip Masinger

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Ares Unraveled**

* * *

**A/N:** I'd like you to expect some changes about Athena's past. She never had a childhood memory in real Greek myth :)

* * *

The heavens sparked.

Thanea heard the lighting strike from above, sending a flash of light around. The atmosphere was cold, and she felt the tiny drops of drizzle prick against her skin before her ears caught the sound of rain beginning to unfold. The clouds parted to release a shower of water, together with the continuous growling of thunder.

She watched the water drench the blood from his body, and for a moment tried to reconcile Zeno from this stranger. Everything happened so quick. The arrow, the bandits, the suffering they imposed on her, her nearly consummated rape, and now, her murderous savior. His eyes glowed like cinders as she stared at them. She remained still with ruffled hair a little bit smudged from blood. Her cheeks have been bruised and a streak of blood froze from the edge of her lips down to her chin. She held her chest with wounded arms and broken fingers, pulling enough clothes to cover her breasts. Mud mixed with blood dirtied most of her white flesh, and she was covered with contusions.

Zeno understood most, if not all, of her pain. From the moment he set his eyes on her present state, she can sense his silent anger boiling within. Thanea cannot reconcile Zeno from this man who rose from nearly dying. There were no mercy in his scarlet eyes; they were very much apart from the Zeno she knew so well.

He averted his gaze from Thanea to finish what he has started, and no more than a second an arrow was again shot from one of the bandits as a form of frontal attack. Thanea's eyes grew when the arrow suddenly froze in the middle of Zeno's forehead, and in a second turned to ash. The archer quickly reloaded his bow, pulled the string, but was shocked to find out his bow was magically overturned, and at the release of the string, the arrow was driven from his throat and came out from his scalp.

Three bandits remained un-intimidated. They stood on their grounds and decided to attack altogether. One jumped to drive a dagger from above, while the two swiftly assaulted on foot. Zeno raised his hand and even without contact from the bandit who raided on air, quickly crushed his head whilst blood spread together with the rain.

Thanea couldn't blink. The terror fastened her bones and caused her heart to be covered in ice. She watched arms being dismembered, heads decapitated, and more of the damned red fluid raining down. She can hear the bandits' yelps and screams, and she couldn't do anything but stare and be helpless. The last bandit was controlled to sink his own dagger into his eye, and his screams were useless as he hammered his own head against a nearby rock until his skull broke open and his brain peeked.

She breathed fast as she saw how the man convulsed in his death, and her tears mixed with the rain. Finally she caught sight of Zeno looking apathetically at her, ready to control her motor nerves as what he did to the others. Thanea struggled to move her arms and crawled backwards, kicking her feet against the mud to be away from the monster. She cried and sobbed as she forced her aching body to crawl faster when Zeno moved his feet towards her. Hope has left her, though, when a tree has blocked her way and she looked side wards for a place to go next. Thanea screamed when Zeno caught her neck with his palm and raised her to be squeezed against the trunk of the tree. She held the hand which was ready to crush her.

"Zeno…" she whispered, "It's me…"

At this Zeno's eyes slowly widened and his lips parted in wonder. His grip on her neck was loosened, trying to dig into his memory who she is.

"…it's Thanea…" she spoke softly with a trembling voice until she was completely released. Thanea still faced him with terrified eyes and deep breaths. She tried to control her fear. Her muscles jumped, though, when Zeno pressed his face against the nape of her neck with a tired sigh. Her teeth chattered, feeling his hand forming a fist on her waist.

"Thanea…"

She heard him speak against the flesh of her shoulder.

"Help…me…"

Thanea closed her eyes and gulped the moment Zeno slid from her body and fell on the mud, unconscious. She tried to recollect herself before slowly letting her body weaken and she sat in front of Zeno's body but she never cared for him as of now. She gripped the hair on her temples and as the rain poured over them, she let out a frustrated cry. Her moans filled the night air.

* * *

"Father, look!" an adolescent boy ran through the bricked paths of the Olympian garden. It was a bright afternoon when the golden leaves of the glittering trees swayed as it fell on the ground, its crystalline fibers making the whole place a living wonderland. His jet-black hair waved against the wind, and even with a maturing body, he was already used to wearing capes though the armors were a little light. His scarlet eyes were a sight of manly recognition, and in young age he already had the face of a knight in shining armor. He looked around, searching for his father whom he has not yet given up catching attention.

He stopped at the sight of his father from a distance, on the entrance towards the temples. Slowly his strength and excitement was replaced with the familiar disappointment he has been feeling all through the years. There he beheld his father in heat, enjoying the kisses of a woman he knew well. They never noticed the pair of young eyes watching them from afar. The boy wondered what his aunt Demeter was doing in the arms of his father. The unlawful lovers escaped the public view towards a room enough to accommodate their guilty pleasures. As the boy left the place with a bowed head, he dropped something from his hands. Something he wanted to show his father whom he hoped would make him proud. It was a wooden sword which he artistically crafted for the whole night, sacrificing his sleep in order to finish the masterpiece. The wooden sword lay there, covered by the leaves which scattered all around.

As the scenes change, everything for this boy has withered. His passion has now turned into whom he was molded to be: a god of blood lust. He has forgotten everything about the past, as so he thought. As so he thought when it all came back one night which immediately plunged into his memories. He entered the courtyard with other warrior gods and demigods from a fierce battle with beasts trying to erase mortals from the soil. He feasted on the shower of blood, and as he entered Olympus with all the glory of a war god, whom he first sought was the face of his father looking out from the balcony and welcoming him home. He had never before wished to see his father's eyes taking pride of him, but no. His father would never care. He might never even be recognized as a son even in death.

He secluded himself to tend to his wounds on the holy fountains, away from the merry-making of the others in celebration of their victory. The place was quiet, and he wanted it to be that way. He removed his breastplate and began to wipe the dirt and dried blood which smudged his skin. No matter how busy he was, his nose caught the scent of a wild flower and at once he turned to its direction.

A juvenile girl, about half his age, stood before him. She wore golden robes with red fringes, and he knew she was no ordinary girl. He was quiet appalled at how this child would be so tough so as to face a fierce-looking god like him. At that time his hair has grown to cover his neck, but none the less he was an attractive young man despite the dirt which marred his fair skin. He paused at the sight of a purple orchid which she held for him to take. He looked at the flower, and slowly moved his hand to take it by the stem. At once the child smiled, and sat next to him by the fountain. He stared at her with questioning eyes about where this girl would have come from.

"Take that as a token of my appreciation," she beamed at him, beamed as bright as the moonlight. He merely set the flower aside without any word and continued to wipe his arms off the dirt. He managed to reply.

"I don't need to be appreciated."

The girl stared at him, but he never caught her eyes. "Strange," she whispered. It quite annoyed him how she could speak confidently, as if she was not afraid that he might dice her in a second. "The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were hungering for a companion. Now that I'm willing to be a friend, you act like an idiot."

"What did you call me?" he immediately looked at her, but was silenced once he met the beauty of her big grey eyes. It was the first time he could ever see a sight like that. Meanwhile he forgot how irritated he was, and found himself delved into her cute pout.

"You don't have to be alone…" she sighed, "no one is designed to be alone…you see, sometimes we think that we're just a lonesome island without any worth, but if you look around and up…" she lifted her face to see the vast star-studded night skies surrounding them, "you're actually a part of something beautiful…and that's worth a smile."

He then realized he was looking up, and was actually awed by what she was talking about. He laughed softly and shook his head, "Such heavy words from a small creature like you," he was undeniably impressed at how a young girl could have possessed such thinking. "Alright, what's your name?"

"Athena," she quickly responded like lightning.

He repeated her name slowly and felt how good it was to say.

"And you're Ares, right? They tell me you're a savage."

Ares laughed louder this time, "Yes. To the point that I eat little girls who invade my privacy."

"I'm not scared."

"You're not?"

"I'm not."

"Really?" he began to tease by unsheathing his sword and running his fingers through the blade.

"No. Not scared. Father told me I should be tough."

"Oh yeah, and who's that father of yours?"

"Zeus!" her eyes glowed, "and he's your father too, right? That makes us siblings."

Immediately, Ares' eyes stared down into nothing. The silence lingered over them, and he sighed while sheathing his sword. Athena watched him pack his armor and stand, preparing to leave.

"He will never be my father."

Athena helplessly watched Ares' back as he walked away but he paused once when she bid him something else.

"You forgot my gift!" she pouted and he heard her running towards him, handing out the purple orchid. She was small, her forehead leveled with his elbow. "I'd like to meet with you more often…can we talk again sometime? When you're not acting like a complete moron and talk to me nicely?"

Ares stared at the flower and slowly took it by the hand before going his way, leaving a bewildered Athena pouting. She never knew, though, how he secretly smiled at the thought of inviting him for some other time. A time which he didn't keep in mind and merely brushed it off as a simple childish thing. He refused to see her for two other nights, thinking she wouldn't keep her word as well, but he was wrong. She proved what an ass he was when one morning, he walked side by side with the sun god Apollo, clad in their warrior attires to face another mile of destruction against the children of Echidna. They were ready to ride on their chariots, when a shrill scream was heard from what seemed like three mountains away. Both looked at the direction of the sound, screaming Ares' name. Athena was running fast as thunder towards them, and immediately pounced on Ares' breastplate, hammering him with her small fists. Ares held her wrists but she was stronger than the child she was, face burning with acute anger, eyes fueled with intense hatred. Apollo raised his brow while watching the quarrel.

"You moron! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" she blurted forcefully, "I told you to see me! I…said…!" she was constantly cut short whenever Ares would stop her fists from pounding on him. He looked at Apollo, whose face was now lined with a wide grin and a shrug on the shoulders, suspecting something else between the two.

Ares opened his mouth to try to explain to the sun god, but Apollo shook his head with a jeering laugh and raised his palm to let them alone. Yet Ares can read the words invisibly painted on Apollo's face, and it obviously read "_Pathetic Pedophile". _

Ever since then the war god considered meeting with this bratty adolescent who talked all day and night about her dreams and wishes for the mortals to enjoy when she would officially be a goddess herself. This went on for more years, as far as his memories can reconcile, can see them sitting beside the river with her familiar stories, can see them riding their horses by the plains. Until he came to notice what change she had, what young beauty trapped in those tough grey eyes. It sent him the chills defining what he felt for her. She was a lovely young maiden with passion for wisdom and handiworks, and how he enjoyed sparring with her whenever she challenges him into an entertaining duel. It went by so fast, until one day he noticed how Zeus had begun to spy on them. There was a tint of discomfort on their father's eyes, and he began to call Athena away whenever she was teasing the brother she had grown up with.

Time can be deceiving and so are first impressions were meant to be forgotten. Athena had changed. She began to step away from Ares when he would come near her, as if he carried an infectious disease. Gone are the days when she would suddenly slap him in the forehead whenever he slumbered listening to her stories. She no longer groped for him during the council meetings, and he began to feel her hatred towards him. Hatred, which was proven the moment she pierced him with a spear and his blood dripped upon the earth. He never wanted to hurt her during the eve of Trojan War, but she took advantage of his memories and drove the blade into his flesh, causing him to wander wide eyed on the darkness what had happened to them.

Since then he accepted who Athena had become, and she had completely forgotten him. Though she might not, but she detested ever meeting him. To her, being with Ares had become a complete embarrassment, which she admitted during a confrontation. Whatever had caused her to think that way, he cursed. He cursed his very own father for taking away the only one who might be able to make him smile despite the shit going on in his life since birth.

What he remembered most, though, was when he held the purple orchid by the palm. Its petals bloomed ever fair, ever immortal, in his grip. His brain had turned sour from the face he remembered whenever he sees the flora. He wanted to go back to the time when Athena was the imp she had been as a child. No matter how many times she would've called him 'moron', it was better than feeling her silent hatred towards him. He was, as he realized, meant to be a lone god. One who was destined to take pleasure from whores and married women, designed to populate the world with ones who were much like him. The flower on his palm slowly withered in his stare, and in a glimpse it turned in flames which brought out its ashes. Together with the orchid, his love for her burnt away and diminished as the wind blew its ashes to nowhere. He promised himself that day to make their feelings mutual. Hate for hate. That was what he thought.

* * *

Scarlet eyes blinked slowly at the faint warm glow of the dying sun. His brows furrowed at the stiffness of his neck. He felt warm, and a blanket softened his lying place. Ares waited for his visions to come into recognition towards where his is. Finally of full consciousness, he lifted his head and helped himself sit up with an arm. His muscles winced, and he gritted his teeth in anticipation of pain. It was then he realized his arms and torso were covered with bandages stained with dried blood. He looked around: a small fireplace, a candle holder by his bedside, a faint light coming from the window overlooking the sunset. He turned towards the mirror, eventually sending a wave of shock on his mind. He noticed the absence of his pendant. In the reflection he touched his arms which were polished with the familiar tattoos. He looked at his own pool of nearly-maroon eyes, and sighed at the sight of Thanea standing behind him by the door with a dagger in the hand.

* * *

**To be cont'd on Chapter 15:_ Embracing the Invisible_**

**__**~What price will there be when two risk to become one?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update :(( been really busy. Please review. Thanks :)

_**AthenAres**_


	19. Chapter 15: Embracing the Invisible

_"Nobody ever did,_

_or ever will,  
_

_escape the consequences of his choices."_**  
**

~Alfred A. Montapert

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**EMBRACING THE INVISIBLE**

* * *

**A/N:** WAIT! Part of this chapter may be a little bit uncomfortable. If you think it may not be appropriate for you to read then you may wait for the next chapter :D. Thanks...

I warned you! Ahahaha

* * *

Ares can hear her heart beats thrashing against her chest. She can be as brave as she pretended to be, but she cannot hide the intense fright which licked through her veins. Behind him, her muscles trembled and sweat began to lubricate her palm which tightly gripped the handle of a small kitchen dagger. He felt awful to cause her to feel severe dread. Looking around, he eyed the mugs and bowls which were covered, indicating a fill of nutriments inside which remained untouched. It immediately crossed his mind to question how many nights he has been asleep.

Thanea immediately took a frightened step backwards when Ares slowly stood from sitting on the edge of the bed. It quite upset her to be seeing diminutive changes on the Zeno she knew. Changes which were apparent on his draconic body art. She swallowed after wetting her lips with an almost drying tongue to ease her mind drowning in turmoil.

"Thanea…" Ares started in a calm manner. He still didn't face her, but instead, twisted his neck to show half his face to her. He slowly spread his palm to ask for something. "…I need my pendant."

Thanea recollected herself and tugged in the remaining evidences of her courage. She tightened her fist on the dagger and pointed it to him with both hands, as careful as a viper. A brush of sheen perspiration began accumulating on her brow, and she couldn't help but gulp all the time.

"I know who you are…" she began to answer in a voice scraped with hidden terror. No matter how hard she wanted to sound fearless, the domination of anxiety still remained. "I'm not afraid…"

Ares sighed, and gently moved himself to let her see the whole view of him. The bandages where unruly, and its edges began to uncoil as he gradually removed himself off it. She watched as the blood-stained bandages formed a pile on the floor, and was astonished to see how his flesh has not scarred despite the wounds he obtained from the bandits. He was flawless as a newborn, except the black paint which adorned his bare upper body.

He was immediately moved to pity the moment he laid eyes on her. Though Thanea raised her dagger and assured a threat to have him hurt if in case he would touch her, he continued to diminish the gap between them. The tip of the blade was shivering in her grip, and its edge slightly pressed against his chest as he forced himself to be near her. Thanea wanted to scream and run away, but she felt her feet planted on the floor. Her sight dropped on Ares' hand as the tip of his fingers stroked her cheek. His eyes moistened to see the purplish color which marred the edge of her lips. She shivered at his touch. Beneath his palm which cupped her cheek was a terrified little girl. She wanted him to leave, but her heart says otherwise, leaving her entrapped in a web of disillusionment.

Ares' hand glided from her cheek down to the nape of her neck, softly placing his palm on the surface of bluish skin. It sent his mind ablaze to ever imagine how she could've endured it all. It should've been him all along who reaped the consequences of carelessness.

Thanea can see the obvious pain which painted his scarlet eyes as his fingers traced her collar bone and afterwards shifted to her arm. His lips went cold, feeling the abrasions on her flesh. He wanted to gather her in an embrace, but at this moment it seemed impossible to do so with the dagger still sticking out between them. Their eyes met as his hands enveloped hers. She sensed her mind undergoing hypnotism at his stare and he successfully made her loosen her tight fists. Little by little he dug between her coiled fingers and with a gentle twist, he finally possessed the dagger's handle and dropped it on the floor.

She stopped blinking as she stared at how he successfully seduced her to give him the dagger. It shot through her that it was a form of obscure magic which was sending her to calmness. Immediately her senses livened, and in a spark she sent a blow on Ares' jaw. Thanea watched how his face was forced to twist on the side with her fist. The adrenaline rushed through her muscles and she raised her reddened fist once more to land on him but he proved to be faster. Even before she could hit him, he clutched on her wrist, sending her into a haste of panic.

Without her concentration, Thanea let go of her frustrations and pushed him away from her. She plunged on him with a series of hits and punches with the tears beginning to well on her eyes. Ares halted her from her tantrums by stopping her fists, and in an instant gripped on her wrist before pulling her against him. He locked her between his arms yet she struggled to be set free. This entire brawl had made them crash against the mirror on the wall, break a jar from the table and scattering the candle holders which reduced the light inside the room. She pushed and grunted in his clasp, making him lose his calmness and eventually drove her towards the wall. He pressed against her and in a release of confusion, smashed his fist against the wall beside her ear. Dust blew from the crack which was created from the blow. His fist made a deep dent on the wall, and she heard crumbs of cement ticking on the floor.

Thanea held her breath. No sound escaped her throat except deep breaths and she gulped, watching how his eyes blazed fiery red and his teeth gritted. Ares mentally cursed himself for losing control of his emotions. She beheld how the red glow in his eyes faded and he brought out a long sigh as he pressed his forehead on her shoulder and calmed himself with a sequence of exhales.

"I'm sorry…"

A tear crawled from her eye down to her cheek as she heard his tranquil whisper.

"I'm sorry to have been hiding this all along…" he sighed and opened his eyes, still with his forehead on top of her shoulder, "I…I didn't know how to confess…I thought we wouldn't come to be as close as this…"

His skin heated when she raised her hands and slowly wrapped him in an embrace. He can still feel her trembling, and how he hated it when she feared him. He wanted to give her the highest state of security but this failure is such a humiliation. Silence lurked for seconds before she tucked her cheek on his hair, letting go of the tears which she hated very much. She was sleepless for the entire two nights when Zeno was unconscious, and it was a mixture of panic, fear, and weariness that overwhelmed her.

"I was afraid…" she whispered back before sucking in air.

"Of what…?"

Thanea closed her eyes whilst feeling his lips brush on the nape of her neck. His hand rested above her hip.

"Of losing you…"

"Why…?" he asked in an enticing whisper which chilled and warmed her at the same time. Her heart scurried, doubting if she'd ever tell the truth or not…but she has decided all along before even asking herself.

"I love you," she gulped after saying something which she considered stupid. She bit her lower lip and ridged her brows to let her feelings for him be known, drowning in a haze of misperception.

Ares' heart pounded. An intense rush of heat traced his veins at the words he wanted very much to hear. A silent excitement stirred his senses. He wanted to hear it over and over.

"Say it again…" he breathed hotly on her ear, unable to fight his fingers from folding her skirt and reaching for the hem. He can almost hear his heartbeats dominate his ears.

"I love you…" she repeated in a whisper, wrapping her arms around his neck. She perceived a warm sensation crawling over her body, feeling his palm on her thigh. He pressed deeper against her, sending him to a state of insanity feeling the softness of her bosom against his.

"Again,"

"I love you." She pulled her head back and leaned it on the wall with closed eyes as he raised her leg. She felt her breaths deepening, and so was his. It almost drove him to madness to ever be this intimate with the woman he hated and loved most. It was an unhealthy feeling, but the blast of frustrated desire had dominated him over. He ran the tip of tongue against her neck, his other hand uncovering her shoulders.

It was him who gulped this time when he skimmed his lips against hers. It was him who is now trembling in a craving which he never satisfied. For thousands of years he dealt in his bed women whom he never loved, never even desired to be with, but his senses were so cluttered with thoughts of dissatisfaction which dragged him to find the one whom he really aspired to be with. He didn't look at her eyes to check if he was permitted to kiss her, rather made her feel wanted and loved. Loved. An ingredient which he never exposed to the other females. To him, making love was a past time, a game between the user and the toy. This time he wanted to dissolve the fear which overtook her towards him, unlike before when he wanted to impose the same fear towards those women who seduced him yet couldn't endure the pain he can easily inflict on them, wanting them to realize they were not worth to be his queen.

Thanea carefully responded to his kisses, as if she had prior knowledge to where this would lead. She can feel his chest throbbing from his heartbeats. Without consciousness, Ares pressed his lips deeper into hers, sending a shock of immaterial spark which boosted his hunger more. His hands reached for her knees and made her wrap her legs around his waist before he carried her without breaking the kiss.

Between the sighs Ares carefully laid her on the sheets, gently placing her back against the pillows. He wanted her. Wanted her very bad that at every touch his temperature rose. He looked at her lovingly, treated her like a delicate vessel, before brushing his lips against her cheek, her neck, her rib, her navel, and when he reached below, he sat while his hand reached for her ankle. He secretly fell in love with the way she blushed and anticipated what he would do. He smiled at her while running his palm from her leg to her thigh, shaping the curved impression. What bothered him were the spasms continually creeping under his skin. He never felt like this before, right now he was quite unconfident whether he could win her love for a lifetime.

Thanea can see the beads of sweat gathering on Ares' forehead. The room was getting dimmer with only a few candles lighted. She twisted her head with half-opened eyes and watched through the window how the mountains have completely eaten the sun. Without any words she let him discover her, closing her eyes as his hands carefully crawled under the sheets of her thin tunic. She faced him once more, and in the faint illumination from a few lighted candles, traced his lips with her fingers before pulling him close in a kiss. He fed on her mouth whilst nearly swallowing her tongue, easily untying the ribbons of her robe.

His fingers intertwined with hers as he pinned her hand alongside her ear, she didn't understand the action at first. Ares calmed her with another succession of kisses before pressing against her hips. Thanea winced and arched her back with quick breaths, but nonetheless she felt the hidden passion and pleasure despite the temporary pain. Her chest constricted as if there was no more air left inside the room, and even the pressure on his mind became so immense that between the dripping of his sweat it was impossible to control himself. His fingers crumpled the sheets, unable to believe that he has become one with his long-lost nemesis. The image of her youth came crossing his mind once more, when her laughter sounded like soft tinkles of a bell, and her eyes were jewels which sparkled even in the dark. It vexed him to have been unable to tell her how much he was captivated with her smile, to tell her how he has fallen under her trap, before she was brainwashed with mere competition and hatred for him.

* * *

The water ran down his face and he let the cool sensation overtake his senses. Ares sighed before running a hand across to wipe the remaining droplets. Opening his eyes, his own reflection resided on the mirror before him. The sun is beginning to dominate the sky once more, sending light unto the earth, yet his chamber was darkened with curtains blocking his windows. He sighed and wet his lips, narrowing his eyes which stared into his own reflection. He wished to have seen her silver eyes once more and feel the touch of her cheek before he could've left her. For the whole night he stared wearily at her serene face as she slept in security beside him. He watched at the slow rising and falling of her chest which was covered with a slight mat of moisture.

It felt heavy to have to leave Thanea before the sun rises, but he was needed from above. He has been absent for a long time from his throne on the council meetings, missing a lot of plans to the point that the gods might be selling his Thrace without his very own knowledge. Before jumping out her window he walked back at her with careful steps and kissed her reddening lips for a moment. He tucked in more of the sheets above her body to prevent her from the cold, and finally immaterialized in the mist. She must be quite upset for the mean time, but he told himself to be back the next night.

Ares passed by the marble columns of the hallway towards the council hall. He felt rather lightweight without the armors which used to apparel his body, but he wanted to feel a little bit of freedom from who he is. Suddenly he slowed down at the sight of something which glittered along his way in this early dawn. A familiar fragrance filled his nose, the same perfume which he knew only one can ever possess.

Her golden eyes scanned him, long and glamorously curved eyelashes fluttered at her every slow blinking. Ares discerned the surprise which her eyes spelled, and he fairly remembered how he hasn't talked to her for a long time. He knew whom those beautifully spiral strands of golden hair belonged, adorned with glistening clips which he used to play with before. She took a step towards him with a smile on her pink lips, and for a while he didn't resist to be baited by the glamor of her white silken gown which shaped the most perfect body on the face of the universe. Beads of shells ornamented her neck, and his eyes focused on the gold bracelet with a blood red pendant on her right hand. He remembered handing it before to her as a gift of infatuation. Right then he still couldn't deny that she was extremely beautiful.

"Ares…"

Scarlet eyes focused on her golden ones, sparing some time for them to share a little conversation. He managed to project a slight smile, "Aphrodite…"

She gave a soft laugh with a blush and fair fingers folded before her lips. How she missed him was irrevocable. She had always wanted to take a close look once more at the handsome face which trickled her. "Oh…I thought you've forgotten…"

He looked down, "Why would I?"

She pursed her lips, unsure if she would answer that question. Yet she decided to keep it to herself. She is still honest to herself about wanting to have him back on her arms despite the humiliation which both had gone through in the craft of her husband, and hoped to bring back the passion which both had possessed before. She raised her fingers and ran them slowly from his temple to his cheek and spoke in a whisper filled with love.

"Have you ever thought of me all along…?" she enticed him with her soft golden eyes, one thing she can perfectly project which can be irresistible. She saw the response on the emotionless smile on his lips, but his eyes bore something through her which suddenly felt made her face come to a surprise. The tip of her fingers trembled, and her eyes began to swell with tears which were a product of genuine sadness and disappointment.

Aphrodite breathed out as she withdrew her fingers from touching his face. As a goddess of love she knew that look from him, from anyone else. She knew that emotion which radiated from Ares to her, and all she could do was to smile despite the crack which is beginning to dominate her heart.

"I see…" she whispered as her hand placed above his heart to feel it beating for someone else. To her, having him be entertained by other women was normal. She knew no one can satisfy his urges other than her. She knew that no matter how many millions of whores would lay at his feet he would always return to her. But this time it is different. From the calm beating of his heart she felt something else which she never felt before, and it burned her to know how someone has finally captivated him. He must be spellbound, or has lost insanity, or in a state of feverish illness. He remained silent and allowed her to accept that he would never come back to her again. He never loved her truly anyway, and she knew this, yet she didn't mind for all she cared was that he would always come back to her. This time he is truly under the influence of love without any force of neither magic nor love arrow. This time it was real.

"What do I lack Ares…?" Aphrodite took a step backwards, unable to fight the wounds beginning to open deep within her. "I've given you everything you've desired…why can't I have your undying devotion…?"

It took a long time for Ares to consider answering her, but he merely took her hand and gently kissed her fingers. "Go to your husband, my lady…" he answered with careful but firm words, "Someone as charming as you would never deserve me,"

He finally placed the same distance between them, bitter as wormwood. Even until now he couldn't swallow the fact that she didn't care to ask about something else more important than him. He walked past her, and she bowed her head in dismay. Suddenly he stopped and turned his head.

"If you would kindly remember about the twins…_our_ twins…" he sighed and closed his fists toward the mother of his children, "They're doing fine."

Aphrodite immediately turned to him but can only see his back disappearing into the curve. A teardrop fell in an instance; she shot at her and emphasized how it saddened him that she refused to care for the twin infants. Ares knew the pain a child borne from neglect is, and he wouldn't allow that to happen to his own. From the three she only favored Harmonia who is believed to have a heart as gentle as her mother; but abandoned Phobos and Deimos, embodiments of war. She wasn't even given the chance to apologize, and it seemed that she would never be.

From a distance Eris hid behind a column, her own purple eyes surprised at how Ares could ever reject his past lover, and more surprised at whom the Ares has truly—and madly—fallen in love with. She leaned on the column and felt herself as hurt as Aphrodite was, placing her palm above her wildly beating heart; she sighed and bit her lower lip.

"Eavesdropping, are we?"

Eris immediately livened her senses and looked at the direction of the deep voice. From the shadow emerged a familiar being, the god whom everyone feared as much as Ares.

"H-Hades…" she looked away from him in a confused state, "I wasn't…"

"It's alright…" he hushed her. "Tell me something, Eris."

Her purple eyes looked at him in a question, allowing him to continue.

"Do you love him?"

A quiet atmosphere regained, and she looked away with a bowed head. He insisted with seducing words as he place the tip of his gloved forefinger on her chin and raised her face to meet his. "Answer me, goddess of discord…"

Hades saw the sparkle of tears filling her eyes. He knew the answer with a smirk and let her chin go, making her bow her head once more. Silence is really a convincing answer.

"Come with me, my goddess…" he soothed her with an open palm. She looked at his convincing face, lips agape to ask what he needed from her.

Hades cupped her cheek and with his thumb wiped away a tear which fell.

"If you could stir a strife between thousands in a battle…then that talent can break two. Do as I say, and I will bless you your heart's desire, your very own Ares."

* * *

**_To be continued on Chapter 16:_ Hidden Eyes**

****~The beginning of a breakdown.

**A/N:** Lol :) Just please review. I've beaten my deadline! Yeah!

* * *

_**AthenAres**_


	20. Chapter 16: Hidden Eyes

_"It is generally known_

_that he who expects much will be often disappointed;_

_yet disappointment seldom cures us of expectation..."_

~Samuel Johnson

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Hidden Eyes**

* * *

**A/N:** (Gets hyper and updates at Thursday...)

* * *

Silken curtains swept softly in the touch of the breeze, its edges fluttering across the skin which bared her shoulders. Her eyes slowly opened at the trickling sensation from the ghost-like cloth, and for a second she felt her head swimming.

Thanea raised her head lightly whilst grey eyes searching why she ended up sleeping in the guests' chamber of the house. Finally she caught up with her memories, and smiled at the thought of finding Ares behind her. She turned around at the other side of the bed, but saw the crumpled sheets beside her empty. The smile on her lips diminished to find herself alone in the shattered room. Glass shards scattered across the floor, the candles unruly piled in a corner, and a gaping dent decorated the wall. She had begun to wonder if last night was a dream, a dream where she felt the most out of love squeeze her heart, letting her shed virgin blood. She sat alone for a moment and let her hair spread across her shoulders, temporarily covering her breasts. The minute she lowered her lashes then a sight of red attracted her. A blood-red rose lay on the pillow which Ares' head used to occupy.

Her fingers touched the edge of the petals, and ran across its smooth stem before holding it entirely. Leaning her head against the bed board, she finally realized she isn't dreaming at all. She held the flower with lazed fingers and brought the folds of petals below her nose. The scent was heavenly; she felt dazed in an instant at the sweet fragrance and eyed the piece of papyrus which the rose used to lay. Putting the flower atop her concealed thighs, she read the note scribbled across it with a blush. She felt her toes melting and though she tried to hide her smile, it kept on tugging her cheeks until she sighed and let herself fall into the pillows once more with a thrill. There's so much to prepare for tonight.

* * *

Ares lazily watched the sun set from his balcony. From Olympus the heavenly bodies are gigantic and majestically formed, as what was expected from a paradise on the clouds. He had been missing these days when he'd slumber anywhere on slothful afternoons, when he was free of any task to do. Even gods tire.

As the sun drowned in a pool of pink and orange skies, he ran a hand through his hair and stood from his slouching place, heart beginning to pound at the excitement and fear of meeting Thanea once more. He walked across his chamber and through his door before proceeding towards the silent halls. His footsteps reverberated past the darkening marble columns, and in the end of the hallway he had to pass the holy fountains to reach the gates. The grass felt soft in his feet. This place was once his spot for solitude. A few willow trees around and benches at the bottom, statues of ancestral lines, and the leaves of the trees beginning to glow in the darkness. At the sight of the crystalline water and its soft gushing he remembered the little girl who gave him a purple orchid which he no longer possessed. He took into consideration ample time to watch the beauty of the fountain whose waters can shoot forth above as thrice as tall as he was. On the top of the swirling paths of the water, a diamond carved angel sparkled, its wings spread across splendidly as she held a jar which the same liquid flows back down into the pool.

He spread a palm and let him cup a parcel of the water, slowly nearing it his lips. Though tasteless, he found himself freshened with every gulp, some droplets crawling from his lips to his chin. He wiped his mouth with the back of his palm and as he opened his eyes, saw a familiar goddess sitting into one of the stone benches below a firefly-studded willow tree. Her back faced him, auburn hair coiled into the back of her head which was pinned with a glittering tiara in the form of braided fibers of dried grain stalks. She wore an apple-green gown, belted below her chest, its hem extended, covering her toes. The moon is beginning to dominate the skies.

Ares breathed in and walked towards the goddess. As he neared her, the sound of her soft motherly humming filled his ears. He sighted something which she was busily doing, and found out she was knitting a spring-colored cloak. His heart sank.

"Oh, Ares…"

Immediately he looked into her bluish eyes, never noticed that she was staring at him with a twisted neck. She smiled, forever young, and moved to the side of the bench to give him some space to sit. Demeter tapped the emptied space and called for him, "Come join me."

Ares felt his fingers tremble and formed them into a fist before slowly sitting beside the mother of Persephone. He never looked away at the colorful cloak which she was hand-knitting. Demeter never lost her smile just by looking at the armor clothed god. She noticed the way he eyed the cloak and looked at it too before raising it before them both.

"I really miss my daughter…" she almost spoke in a whisper, eyes beginning to weave sadness, "I'm giving this when she arrives from the underworld…" she sighed and placed the cloak down. "I hope she's alright…happy and contented."

Ares wet his lips and swallowed, his conscience beginning to bother him.

Demeter sighed relief, though, and continued, "But I'd be seeing her in forty days…I can't wait. I want to give her an embrace and kiss her in the forehead,"

Enough, everyone is hiding the truth from her. Six long months to live without her daughter is such a torture, it would cause her death to learn Persephone may never come back. How his chest heaved was unexplainable, and he began remembering his pact with the god of death. Demeter continued to speak her sentiments and hopes of seeing her goddess of spring but Ares seemed not to hear a word.

"Demeter…" he closed his eyes. The goddess silenced and waited for him to continue. He looked at her expectant blue eyes and it marred him to see that smile. "Demeter she's…she's not com—"

"Papa…"

Ares immediately looked behind when he felt a tug on his cape. Demeter laughed, amused at the sight of little Harmonia. She always loved little children. The girl's big melon-orange eyes blinked at her father, a thumb sucked between her cute pink lips. Without her request Ares scooped the little girl and tucked her between his arms and stroked her thin brunette hair. He kissed her in the forehead and let her lean on his shoulder.

"Will you not sleep yet, sweet heart?" he whispered to the girl who made no response but merely rested her head on him. Ares forgot what he was supposed to say to Demeter, and was thankful he did.

"Fierce at war but loving to your own children…Ares you're such an irony," Demeter chuckled. Ares gave a smile while lulling Harmonia to sleep. Even he himself couldn't fathom why he was too intimate with his own offspring, more intimate than their mothers. He remembered how he angered at the son of Poseidon to ever ravage Alcippe. Even with a punishment in mind, he risked being tagged as a murderer than to leave no justice for his daughter, eventually slaying the rapist. What he found himself hoping, though, was to hold a child in his arms, a child borne from love. A child who looks up to him with gorgeous grey eyes, bearing his name. He secretly wished that the night he spent with Thanea would bear something, something which will miraculously form when his seed seeped through her.

"Apollo, has the sun driven you mad?"

Ares' attention shifted from Harmonia to whom Demeter had greeted. The sun god was coming, probably passing by after his shift in driving the sun's chariot across the sky. He wore no hunter tunics this time, rather, the armors which he used to drive his chariot appareled him. He kissed Demeter's fingers after fixing his bow behind him. He was a distraction in the darkened atmosphere with his light appearance and most especially his golden hair. Demeter stood to bid farewell to the two.

"I have to leave now," she made a curtsy and fixed her gown, "I need some time to rest…"

The gods smiled at her, accepting her farewell and watched her disappear along the hallways. Apollo then looked at Harmonia, now silently still in his father's arms, lids closed. Ares immediately sensed some form of doubt on his half-brother from the look on his skeptic blue eyes. Apollo may hide it, but he cannot conceal it from the god of war.

"So who this…lover of yours?"

Ares's eyes narrowed, lips pursed. Apollo cracked his neck and never again stared at the scarlet eyes.

"Who told you…?"

"Doesn't matter," Apollo looked down, "mortal?"

The war god was still, never released a single word. Apollo was beginning to feel impatient, and met Ares' eyes once more, his face now in apathy.

"I heard she has grey eyes,"

At once Ares was bulleted through. He swallowed and his brows ridged. In his arms the little girl moved to suck her thumb once more. He still couldn't answer. This time it was he who gazed away from the inquirer.

"Does she, Ares?"

Impossible. This is impossible. Ares' mind boggled, sweat beginning to form in his temples. No god can be able to see Thanea's grey eyes as protected by Hades. Curse that god and curse himself. His strength began to drip away and he began feeling his daughter getting heavier from his weakness. Hades is beginning to meddle with his plans, beginning to threaten his secret, beginning to doubt Ares' credibility.

Apollo secretly gripped on his bow, ready to attack and make Ares reveal the truth about Athena's whereabouts. The war god knew how Apollo once sought for Athena's hand, but no one will expect to be with the goddess of wisdom. All's fair in love and war.

"Answer me."

"Of course she doesn't,"

Ares and Apollo looked at the direction of the voice. Hera came into view, walking towards them in her night gown. "I saw her, and grey eyes are missing."

The wedding. Ares looked down, remembering his encounter with his mother at the wedding night before the bandit assault. Hera stroked Harmonia's auburn hair and whispered, "Silly girl. Tsk, the first time she knew how to walk then she walks out of my sight!"

Hera motioned to get Harmonia, and Ares succumbed without another word. The little girl rubbed her eyes and Hera danced with her in a lullabye, "Shhh…". Harmonia continued to sleep in the arms of her grandmother.

Apollo raised his brows and loosened his grip on the bow. He dropped his hand, "Oh, I see…"

"Now you seemed to be going somewhere, son…go ahead, I've got her," Hera talked to Ares, who was still merged in shock and panic. Apollo was carefully watching his emotions. The war god took a glance at Apollo before moving his feet to exit. The sun god still didn't take his eyes off him, and beside Hera who was busy making Harmonia dream, he took note to always watch for the war god.

In an instant he forgot where he was supposed to go. His mind is in a torment of anxiety, unable to believe how Apollo, or the one who told him, identified Thanea's grey eyes. Sweat dripped from rolling in his cheek, and he fiercely wiped his face, his pacing became faster and faster along the familiar columns. He stormed through the doors of his chamber with fast breathing and locked it behind him. He leaned his back at the doors, and brought out a long sigh with closed eyes. Putting his body at ease, he slipped through the door, allowing himself to sit on the floor completely weakened.

* * *

Thanea dipped the ladle on the boiling broth and brought it near her mouth before blowing the steam off. Confident that it was cool enough, she then took a tasteful. She was satisfied like no other, and she knew Ares liked her cooking as well. Taking a thick fold of cloth with both hands she carried the small pot aside and carefully poured cool water into the fire which she used. All set for the dinner, her next task was to clean herself out of the dirt she acquired from pulling turnips and picking wild fruit.

She took a bath after contemplating if she'd have warm or cold water, and slipped herself into a blue-and-white tunic. She knew this was a god whom she will be dealing with, and was excited to ask a lot of questions. She would look into his beautiful green eyes once more, for she did not quite desire seeing his scarlet ones. She'd request him to be as the Zeno she knew rather than his god-like form, and most especially give him a little bit of scolding for hiding it all along who he really was. She blushed at the thought of asking about what happened last night, but she would really want to know why that happens. If it only happened to them. If it happens to anyone else. She felt so stupid and naïve, and decided to keep the questions for herself.

The last candle in the house was lit, and Thanea was pleased to have done all the work herself. It was all for him, though, and she would be happy to do it. She trusted his note to come this night, and the rose was dipped in a water-filled glass flask beside her mirror. She sat awhile by the door, staring at it, expecting his shadow to emerge. She even practiced the way she had to greet a god. A god. How it chilled her to have a god inside her home, but nonetheless she wanted him to be with her.

In a sequence of blinks, she stood to amuse herself. Her mind began to question about where Zeno would be. She climbed up to her chamber and peered through her curtains in hopes of seeing him coming from a distance Of course she was careful not to let him catch her peeping from the window. She wanted that he'd come to startle her, and she knew it was a little childish and all that but she couldn't help it.

Her bed went warm at the hour she laid still, and woke herself up from nearing slumber. Zeno wouldn't like finding her asleep, and she went downstairs to cover the food she settled. They were beginning to cool down, and she panicked at this, immediately reheating them, serving them with much carefulness. At the smell of the food her hungriness began to take over and she gulped, wanting a taste of her own delicacy. She had to wait for him no matter what. A candle was beginning to flicker and die because the wax had melted.

She wondered where he could be. Outdoors, the light from each house began to cease, indicating everyone has fallen asleep. She can hear drizzle coming forth, and it soaked her in a pool of worry if something must've happened to him; but she trusts him. He'll keep his word. She began to reminisce with drowsy eyes, sitting in front of the fire with her head leaning on her hand. It was cold as the rain began to pour, and she covered herself with a warm fur blanket.

_Alright. What's your name?_

_Athena! And you're Ares, right? They tell me you're a savage…_

A purple orchid came across her mind. She couldn't see the people talking, but their voices echoed in her head. One was a mature male, and the other, a girl.

_Ares…you think I can be good leader someday…? I mean, I want to have my own state…but I quite doubt it. _

This time she saw the female but her visions were distorted with a blur. She was with a man, someone she can identify as a soldier, and they sat by the river on a cool afternoon.

"Thanea?"

Thanea's brows ridged and her eyes began to open, looking around. She found herself napping, and there was a knock on the door. Her heart jumped and she immediately stood to fix herself. The knocking continued. She walked to and fro, practicing her smile, talking to herself. Finally she stood in front of the door and swallowed as she opened a fraction of it before completely welcoming her guest.

Her smile disappeared, and she stared at a familiar man in front of her. He had dark hair and a friendly smile. He wore a cloak to at least protect him from the rain. He beamed at her.

"Greetings…!" he raised his voice. She smiled but her eyes grieved, "Ethan, h-how are you…?" she didn't know anything else to say.

Ethan looked inside the house before meeting his eyes with hers, "I'm doing fine, do you have guests?"

"Guests?" she looked behind, and faced him again, "Um, no. Not really. Why?"

"I was wondering why you're still up at this moment. Seeing how your house is still lit up at this hour is quite confusing. So, I decided to come and see you in case you're doing fine." Ethan explained before raising a small basket of fruits in his hands, "and here, in case you're hungry…"

She stared at the basket, and sighed. She knew he was still talking, but it seemed like her ears closed with severe disappointment. She didn't know if she would cry on the spot or just save the tears later.

"If you can see that small balcony of that house beside the Acacia, that's where I am so…" Ethan paused when Thanea looked at him pleadingly. He wondered what bothered her, and his face glowed the moment she smiled though her face was pale.

"Ethan," Thanea started and moved aside to let him in, "I didn't eat yet…would you please join me?"

* * *

**_To be cont'd on_ chapter 17: Torn**

****~In front of her lay the rose he left, wilted and dried. Her smile made him realize how long he had been gone.

* * *

__**A/N:** (Still hyper. Lol) Please review :) Thanks for the continuous support!

_**AthenAres**_


	21. Chapter 17: Torn

_Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down _

_You'll be alright No one can hurt you now _

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

__~Safe and Sound, Taylor Swift

* * *

**Chapter 17  
**

**TORN**

* * *

The late afternoon sunshine sent a rapid sting on his eyes, making him quickly shield them with the back of his palm. It was then he realized how long he had been staying in the darkness of his chamber. His heavy curtains completely erased any evidence of daylight, and he had been sulking half naked on the corner of his chamber with a pitcher of liquor in hand. On the carpeted floor scattered the piles of silver goblets and decanters. The smell of alcohol reeked from his skin. He often soaked himself in the bathing pool for the whole night, mind swimming in anxiety. Before he left Olympus, it took him time to shave off the stubble of beard beginning to cover the sides of his cheeks and chin.

Ares walked through the foot trail in the middle of the woods which will lead him to the village where Thanea awaits. His mind looked around every now and then. He felt insecure. Unprotected. A certain type of fear overwhelmed him, fear he has never felt before. Often times he feel eyes boring through his every move, the same eyes which he feels in his nightmares. He stopped at the moment he was in front of her wooden door. Sighing, he raised his hand to knock gently, awaiting a smile which will surely put the strength back on his heels.

As his knuckles touched the surface of the door then it moved a fraction. It was open. He then pushed further to enter and the smell of baked flour met his nose. It was an aroma which triggered his hunger. His feet trod through, head turning to sides and eyes searching for a beautiful brunette which he was dying to see.

"Thanea?" his voice finally came out. The kitchen was empty but filled with signs of baking activities. A bowl of flour was left uncovered beside the sink. He searched for the cover of the bowl but found its remains shattered on the trash bin. His ears suddenly caught a sound of hearty laughter coming from the cabin just beside the house. He knew whom that laughter belonged, and his heart pounded with joy. She must be with the women of the village, weaving mats or arranging flowers. How his skin heated in delight was unexplainable. An invisible thrill ran through his spine.

The laughter went louder as Ares drew towards the cabin, exiting the backdoor of the house to meet her. The door of the cabin was opened a bit, enough to stick his head in. His palm pushed the door with a smile.

"Thane—"

His smile froze.

"Twist it, no—aw, you're terrible Thanea,"

Once more Ares heard her laughter and she wiped her forehead with muddy fingers. She looked apologetic and happy at the same time. A smudge of dirt painted her cheeks. He can only see their backs facing him. They were busied with pot molding, and the clay is beginning to be deformed. More so, his heart sank to see her smiling with a male beside her. His mind went blank.

"Zeno…?"

Ares' senses came forward, seeing them looking at him with lips agape. His eyes only focused on her, and can see her faint blush beneath her cheeks. Thanea slowly stood, eyes beginning to moist and she bit her lower lip, wanting to keep her emotions to herself but can't.

"Zeno…" she whispered once more before turning on her heels and running to him with open arms. He lost a fraction of balance when she jumped to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her muddy fingers soiled his clothes and she forgot how dirty her hands were. Ares, in turn, took in her female scent, and selfishly embraced her back. In her arms he felt home, he felt heaven. Everything was peaceful and quiet as he kissed her neck deeply with eyes closed. She felt his lips warm her neck, and allowed him to snuggle for another second. Finally she let him go, leaving him in quite unsatisfied, and it made him wonder why he was this enthusiastic to meet and touch her once more. Thanea pulled him and faced the man she was molding a pot with.

"Ethan, this is Zeno…" Thanea beamed at Ethan.

Ares and Ethan's eyes met, both green, though Ethan's was far more of a natural color than that of Ares' disguise. Ethan's brows rose and he smiled despite feeling a little discomfort towards the other man's aura. Ares eyed his dark hair, a mixture of red and black, and his lean body of a youth. He eventually estimated how young this man is, younger than Thanea's mortal age for about two years and a few months.

"He's the one I've been telling you stories about," Thanea continued as she held Ares' elbow. Ethan merely nodded with a faint smile and brought his palm forward in a form of greeting, "Ethan…"

Ares stared at the open palm reaching out to meet him, but was a little lost in confusion. Both paused, until Thanea broke the silence and let Ares' arm go.

"I'm going ahead, alright? Ethan, join us for dinner," she bid farewell and left the cabin with much excitement. The two men were left alone in the small room, and Ethan moved his palm to attract Ares' attention to shake it. Ares sighed and tapped the extended hand, after which left the cabin as well to follow Thanea. Ethan shook his head with a smile and shrugged his shoulders, watching Ares' back disappear as he entered the kitchen. The sun has left the sky, enough to give them time to enjoy supper.

* * *

Ares twisted his lips as he played with a slice of broccoli with a small cutting knife. The fish is good, but he felt his appetite leave the tip of his tongue. He merely stared at the food, poking the broccoli before moving it to his mouth. Even in chewing he felt no energy in moving his jaw. He felt sick and wanting. Wanting to have Thanea alone. Time is too slow to let Ethan leave. It seemed that he was absent from the discussion. He can hear Ethan babbling about things he had done the whole day, and his eyes moved with jealousy to see how Thanea's smile formed. He was beginning to embrace an unhealthy obsession. He knew this is wrong, but the insecurity began to linger once more.

"So, Ethan…" Ares forced himself to speak, still not looking at Ethan. Dinner seemed too hard to consume. Thanea's eyes widened to hear Ares speak and she fed on a slice of bread, wanting to hear Ares' voice continue. Ethan was chewing on a bite of apple, anticipating the next words.

"Where are you from?" Ares then looked at Ethan once more.

Ethan swallowed and cleared his throat before answering, "Athens. I'm studying there. I just had to attend my sister's wedding and take a few days of laxation."

"Athens?" Ares' eyes furrowed, "How is Athens?"

"In chaos, I should say," Ethan bit the apple once more and chewed as he spoke, "another reason for me to run away,"

"Why do you say so?" Ares asked, leaning his back against the chair. Thanea continued to eat, knowing she has heard of the story before.

"I can't exactly remember," Ethan continued, "but we were all making sport about goddess Athena overturning the city of Ares." He barked loud laughter.

Thanea paused and looked at Ares who raised one of his brows and bit the wall of his mouth. He felt sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Ethan is surely amused.

"Well…" Thanea shrugged her shoulders and rested her cutting knife beside her plate, "what's wrong if the goddess turns the city over to Ares? He is brave…and fearsome…and handsome as well," she jested and stole a glimpse of Ares' reaction. The god ran a hand through his hair, feeling the discomfort.

"Of course. He is that entire war god whom everyone feared but he is unruly, stubborn, uneducated, and not to mention dumb." Ethan continued, unaware of sending the flames toward the god whom he doesn't know resides in front of him. Thanea heard metal beginning to crush. She secretly looked below the table and saw how Ares' cutting knife was bent in his tightening fist.

Ares merely smiled as he looked at Ethan, secretly wanting to dice him to pieces. He only calmed down when he felt dainty fingers loosening his fist. He looked at Thanea's palm covering his angered hand, and her smile made him lose a bit of his anger.

"No, Ares isn't all that…" Thanea spoke, intertwining her fingers with Ares'. "He is a wonderful lover." She felt herself blush. Ares stared at her lovely eyes, convincing Ethan how gentle a war god can be.

Ethan choked on the apple and banged his hand on the surface of the table as he laughed and coughed at the same time. It all erased Thanea's blush, sending her into a haste of wonder. She freed Ares' hand underneath the table.

"Ares? A lover?" Ethan continued to laugh, amused at the statement. Thanea simply stared at Ethan.

"Well if it meant having numerous children with different women then you are correct," he shook his head, "he bore some of the worst demigods in history, kill his lover's lovers, and not to mention being in a long and dirty scandal with Aphrodite."

Ares' jaw dropped.

Thanea blinked slowly and felt her fingers tremble. She felt a spear pierce through her heart and stared at the unfinished meal before her. Ares closed his eyes and looked side wards with ridged brows.

"The goddess of beauty…she must be real tempting…" Thanea spoke in almost a whisper, "no mortal can be able to live up to her,"

Ares immediately looked at Thanea, terrified with her saddened eyes. His tongue was forked behind his throat, unable to defend himself and melt the insecurity beginning to trouble her.

"That love affair is worse than the footsteps of his father, shame on them,"

"That…is a thousand-year old story," Ares started to meddle, controlling his anger, "You weren't even born by the time they ceased to see each other,"

"And if they weren't caught by Hephaestus' net, would they have stopped?" Ethan immediately shot, still on the grounds of disgracing Ares' name. "He's unpredictable, who knows if he can handle two women at the same time in his bed," he continued and laughed lightly.

Thanea gulped. Ares was once again dumbfounded. Underneath the table he moved his boot to touch Thanea's toes, but felt how she moved her foot away. She was beginning to feel upset, and it would kill him to feel this.

"There's no wonder Hephaestus nearly raped Athena because of that—"

"What?" Ares threw him an acrid look, "what rape? Athena?"

"You didn't know that account…?" Ethan wondered, "Well, Aphrodite had to divorce with Hephaestus because of that extramarital affair…one time Athena asked for the armor she wanted the blacksmith to fix, and driven with lust for her, he chased her and—"

"Enough…" Ares shook his head with gritted teeth and brows meeting. He raised his fist, opened it, and clenched it once more in frustration. He moved to his side, looked around, sighed, ran his hand through his hair, tapped his foot on the floor, all uneasy as the sweat glimmered in his neck. Thanea watched him drenched in confusion.

Ares bit his lower lip and slightly pounded on the surface of the table, "that limping piece of shit, that…hideous…deformed…" he was breathing fast with closed eyes, talking to himself in a whisper, "I should have known…I should have known…" he took his spoon and dropped it as he slapped his face, "Why haven't I known that happening…I'll kill him…I'll surely kill him…" he gulped, "nearly raped…raped…Athena…my Athena…"

"Why are you so concerned with Athena…?" Thanea asked softly, awakening him. Ares opened his eyes and noticed how bewildered Ethan was to see what he was doing. The food on his mouth was left unground. Ares opened parted his lips, "Athena…ah…she's…"

Silence lingered between them, and Thanea smiled whilst putting the surface of her fingers atop his lips. He wanted very much to kiss her right then, he can feel the disappointment ruining her mind, the smile on her face opposes what she truly feels. "Eat your dinner, Zeno, it'll get cold," she reminded him.

"But Thanea…"

"Shhh…just…just finish it," she refused to get emotional, and stood to get a covered plate set aside to be eaten after dinner. She came back and opened uncovered the plate to serve sweetened rice cakes. Ethan's eyes grew and immediately pleaded to have a bite which she surely allowed. Ares couldn't help but watch them, perceiving the familiar loneliness he had so resented.

* * *

He stood at the door leading to Thanea's chamber and leaned his shoulder against the posts. It had been minutes since she embraced Ethan and bid him goodnight before the guest left for the night to rest into his own house. The chamber was quiet, candles lighted every corner of the walls. Ares watched her serenely as she sat in front of her mirror without facing him. With gentle moves she removed the clips which adorned her hair and kept them from messing up. He eyed how each lock bounced it was freed from the clip, keeping it to himself how he wanted to do it for her. She was silent as a mouse, it was as if she was just alone. Her pinkish tunic fitted her perfectly, and she began to untie the ribbons on her shoulder after her hair was set loose.

"Will you not talk to me…?"

She still didn't move to face him. He can hear her deep breaths.

"Thanea—"

"I've heard enough…" she cut him, a tear released from her eye, "I don't need to hear it from you,"

"You believe him easily," he swallowed and sighed, looking down as he entered her chamber. Her heart pounded with every step of him coming closer. She couldn't control the boisterous churning of her stomach as the tip of his cold fingers slowly ran across her shoulder. She lowered her lashes.

"Do you have to know ugly truths which you need not have to know…?" he soothed her gently, a tinge of sadness in his voice. She was unresponsive, head bent.

"Those are over…" he reassured her. One sentence from him she only wanted to hear, she only wanted to know in order to forgive him. Ares pursed his lips before speaking out his concern, "do you really need to be that intimate with him…? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Does it bother you…?"

He took time to breathe in before answering, "…yes."

There was a pause between them, and he can feel another wave of sorrow enveloping her.

"He saved me from drowning in tears…from waiting in vain…" she clenched her fist yet smiled. She stared at something which also caught his attention. His eyes widened and his veins became tedious. Lips apart he gazed at a parched rose which bent, scorched. Its petals shrunken and brown as it grieved in a bend. Some of the petals have already let go and fell on the surface of the table. A little water remained where the tip of its stem soaked. Its leaves withered and dried. Her smile had made him realize how long he had been gone. Before he left the flower was on its peak of beauty, folds of petals surrounding its head. Now it has died, and even on the process of decomposition she decided to let it stay on her chamber as her only reminder that he will be coming back.

"He was the only one whom I can talk to…for fifteen long days I had to spend my time with him, wishing he was you."

Ares' knees weakened. In Olympus he felt he had only been gone for two nights, not being aware how fast time could drown his senses and make him invariably slow. He stepped backwards and his muscles ached. His head pounced.

"Damn it…" he whispered to himself, sitting at the edge of her bed and covering his face with both palms. "Oh god…I'm…so sorry," it pained him to remember his promise that he would come back the night after he expressed his love for her, after he drew her virgin blood. This time Thanea was crushed to see how down hearted Ares had been. She felt bad to let him feel that way, and stood to walk and sit beside him.

Ares stared at the empty space before him, eyes welling with tears. He was too much of a man to ever realize he abandoned her. Someone could have harmed her during the time he was absent, someone could have ravaged her, someone could have robbed her. There were many possibilities. Possibilities which will put him in shame to not ever prevent those from happening.

Thanea slowly let herself sit beside Ares and empathized with his depression.

"I'm very sorry…I…" he talked without looking at her, "A lot has been happening and…"

"Shhh," she stopped him and leaned her head on his shoulder, "You're here now…and I thank you…I'm sorry to ask selfishly of your time, you've many responsibilities in heaven…"

He closed his eyes and tucked her head under his chin after kissing her in the forehead. His arms wrapped around her and they stayed still for a moment, enjoying the warmth of their bodies despite the cold atmosphere. Her milky skin was so tender against his, and he wanted to hold her this way to eternity.

"Tell me a story, Ares…" she smiled as sounded like a child wanting to gain the attention of her father, "stories of valiant gods…of adventures…"

Ares slowly pulled her as he laid his back on the bed, still supporting Thanea as she rested above him. She felt the warmth of his chest and placed her palm over his heart, sensing the calm thudding. He stared at the ceiling with tired eyes and his fingers feasted on the silken touch of her hair. He wanted time to stop at this instant, he wished the night would never end, and hoped the sun would never come by daylight. He knew the longer he had to stay, the more vulnerable Thanea will be to danger. Yet he had to take advantage of this moment, when it was only him and her and the love between them.

"There was once a king who invited the gods to his marriage feast…among the gods, only one was not called upon. She was known to stir trouble among men; she can easily break bonds…and friendship. This goddess, in her rage, rolled a golden apple at the middle of the banquet with an inscription which says 'for the fairest'…" he closed his eyes and continued on till he knew she was asleep, enough to let him disappear once more and leave her in waste. She might never understand, but it would be the only way to keep her safe.

* * *

**To be continued on Chapter 18: Confession  
**

****(hint not available) LOOOOL *hyper*

* * *

**A/N:** DEADLINE FAILED! *dramatic music* Lol. Please review though :P Thanks a lot!

**_Athenares_**


	22. Chapter 18: Confession

_I really wish I was less of a thinking man _

_and more of a fool not afraid of rejection. _

~Billy Joel

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**CONFESSION**

* * *

Long graceful fingers stretched above the sheets. Chocolate colored strands of hair unruly spread on the pillows. The fresh morning scent of green grass filled the room. Thanea's crystal grey orbs slowly revealed itself under her lids, welcoming the view of the world in a stream of daylight. She blinked twice, ordering her vision to come into peace with the sight of the layers of peach-colored blanket. Her arms gently pushed to her sides, wanting to touch the warmth of someone's skin. Once her eyes were fully opened and her body lay in comfort, then was the time she found the familiar loneliness settling in. Only her lithe body occupied the space of her bed. She was alone just like the morning after they spent the night together. Her eyes dropped half-opened. She stared tediously at her side and she closed her vision again, wanting to catch the continuation of her dream where Ares had stayed forever until the daylight shoot forth. She wished to stay in that dream for life.

* * *

The sun spread its glory in the heavens, sending waves of heat into the world below. Thanea slowly raised her head with narrowed eyes as her palm made a shadow to cover them. Her eyes were a glitter of silver and she looked up at the empty blue skies, wondering where Ares could be. He had never told her life in Olympus, had never heard about how the gods could see them. She prayed silently that at the moment Ares could at least take a glimpse of her. Her hands burned at the scorch of daylight but she felt nothing. Only apathy and longing had filled her heart which contained nothing else but high hopes of him to be able to visit sooner. She stretched her hand and spread her fingers as if to catch the sun in her open palm. At once she gestured to form her hand into a fist, as if the sun had closed in her grip as its golden ring disappeared.

"Getting a little emotional, are we?"

Thanea looked behind, hooked by Ethan's voice coming from the entrance to her yard. She dropped her hand and gripped tighter on the basket which she was holding. Ethan was in glee as ever, a vibrant youth with no trouble in the world. He was at ease for every single minute he breathes. She envied how careless and free he was toward the way he lived simply. She didn't know the reason.

"Ethan," she smiled at the youth before reaching out for the garment she washed the night before, on the clothesline. They have dried in less than half a day out of the singe of the sun. She pulled the garment, a silvery tunic with black fringes, out of the wire and placed it inside the basket. At this moment she can smell the minty scent which came from Ethan's hair. It was expensive oil, and she couldn't deny being pleased with the fragrance. He pressed his lips together and folded his hands behind him before standing beside her with an excitement he couldn't contain. He began tapping the sole of his foot on the ground only to catch her attention.

Thanea looked at him amusingly and brought out soft laughter like that of small tinkles of bell. She noticed his appearance like that of someone ready for adventure. He wore traveler's clothes with a bag slung on his shoulder across his chest.

"Will you be traveling?" she paused, a frown beginning to crown her face. She would be saddened to have another friend leave. Ethan raised his brows and breathed out.

"With you." He brought out the smile which seemed to stretched to his ears.

Thanea halted and looked around before inquiring with a bewildered look in her eyes. "Wh- me? Where?"

"Just come," he gripped gently on her wrist and began to tag her along with an undeniable blush. Thanea hesitated and tried to stop, "W-wait, Ethan," she finally forced him to pause the dragging and he let go of her wrist. Ethan looked back at her with curiosity, wondering what was wrong.

"I can't, I'm quite occupied with these…" she politely refused while pointing the clothes ready for harvest under the sun. Ethan half-smiled and walked back at her before assuring only a parcel of her time to be spent. "It won't take long. I just want to show you something…"

Thanea parted her lips, her mind still flushed in doubt if she would be forgiven by Ares. A sudden fear crushed her chest, feeling invisible eyes looking from above, glaring like a vulture's.

"What's wrong…?" Ethan finally asked in concern. Thanea was silent, merely staring at his chest without even noticing she was being delved into an illusion of dread. Ethan snapped the emotions swelling in her with a sudden pull of the basket from her hands. She stood there, allowing herself to let Ethan leave the basket on the floor.

"Hm, we need only this." He grinned while pulling the silvery tunic from the basket and folded it before stuffing it inside his bag. Thanea was still in wonder but was silent. She sighed and brought out a faint smile, thereby letting Ethan pull her towards the entrance to the woods. He was practically in excitement, and she merely moved her legs to pace as fast as she could so as not to stumble. His hand held hers, and she felt how warm it was against her palm. They briskly walked through the woods to a place which was really unfamiliar to her. Dirt began accumulating on the hem of her dress despite the way she raised it from the mud. They finally came into a clearing, and it was cool. Thanea looked around and saw nothing but a space of short grasses and trees around them whose twigs almost blocked the view of the sky. Birds chirped whenever the wind makes its way through the dancing leaves. She breathed in and felt the cold rush of eucalyptus-scented air pass through her lungs.

"Can you hear that?" Ethan disturbed her inhaling sessions. Thanea concentrated at the sound which Ethan wanted her to grasp. Amidst the crackling of the leaves and birds chirping was a soft sound of water gushing. It was not far. Her lips rounded in awe. She didn't know a waterfall existed within the woods she was quite familiar with. Ethan laughed at her reaction and proceeded to move out of the clearing.

"Where is that?" she asked in amazement. The fire of want began to glow in her eyes. Ethan placed a finger atop his lips and peered through Thanea, wanting her to keep it a secret. Thanea blushed and nodded, after which followed Ethan towards a dead end which was covered with vines. She wondered with suspicion that he was making some kind of unforgivable prank, but his actions were far from doing so. Added to her surprise, she saw how Ethan's fingers gripped a handful of vine stems and easily pushed it aside. She was astonished to have found out that behind the hanging vines was a small cave which would surely lead towards the waterfall. Ethan cleared his throat, catching Thanea's attention, before leading her in.

The cave was quite dark but the light from the other end was visible, it was all she had to follow. She reached the edge and finally a lake came into view. Her eyes widened in amazement, head slowly turning to where she was. The gush of water was stronger this time. The falls were not that majestic, but it was beautiful despite its hidden state. A few rocks marred the peace of the small lake; she had never seen a sight like this before. Her heart thumped at the instant disbelief of how something as beautiful as this is was kept from her. Out of control, she removed her sandals and let her toes touch the soft moist grass. Dandelion seed flew past her and she watched them with delight, seeing a pack of their heads still intact in the grass with butterflies fluttering above each. Short pink-leaf trees spread their arms close to each other, creating a colorful touch on the dull forested area. She smiled out of inner joy. All the loneliness melted with such a view. She walked towards where the land met the lake.

"My father once showed this place to me…" Ethan began to tell the story. Thanea stared at him whilst bending to touch the water, "Though he's gone, this is the only place where I know he still lives,"

She tapped his shoulder and he smiled without looking at her. At once he faced and pushed her with a grin. Thanea yelped and tried to balance herself but it was too late, she slipped from the mud and fell on the water with a splash. She immediately rose from the lake, fiercely wiping her face and stretching her arms on the water with ultimate shock. All she heard was the continuous flow of the waterfall not far from where she is, and Ethan's uncontrolled childish laughter. She calmed herself after feeling the ground against her toes. The water was quite warm, and she waded with ease. Catching Ethan unconscious, she slapped the water with great strength and watched how he was seized by the handfuls of liquid. His clothes were drenched, and Thanea laughed in return as she continuously scooped water with her arm and threw it at Ethan until he voluntarily removed his bag and jumped into the water. Their laughter echoed through the trees, awakening bored atmosphere.

He chased her across the lake, and she playfully ran against the current. In the meantime she let herself be entertained; completely forgetting all that had been considered sadness to her life. They played like children in a pool, off from malice, just pure relaxation and fun. The battle on the water had lasted for a few minutes more before Thanea halted and surrendered by ceasing to laugh and climbing into a rock still wearing the beam on her face. She grew tired from the swimming, and perched herself on a spot enough to accommodate a seat. The rock was smooth and warm, and she gathered her hair to her right shoulder before squeezing the water off. She watched Ethan swim towards where his sling bag lay while pulling the hem of her dress to squeeze it, easing it from the water.

Ethan went out of the water, ruffled his hair, grabbed his bag and found a way towards the rock where Thanea was without touching his feet on the lake. He jumped from rock to rock, until he finally reached her with a chuckle. She finally understood why he had to grab one of her dried tunics before leading her to this place. Ethan rummaged through his bag, water still dripping from his hair and face, and reached for a soft material wrapped in dried leaves. He handed Thanea one, which she willfully took. It was still warm. He took one for himself as well, quickly unwrapped the parcel, and took a bite from the rice cake.

He secretly watched the sheen droplets of water which amassed on her chest. Her skin glowed under the sunshine, and water still dripped through her arms. Her thin garments stuck on her skin, shaping her body. The hem of her dress was raised up to her knees and every now and then he couldn't help himself from accidentally catching a glimpse of her fair long legs.

Thanea suddenly jerked, startling Ethan. She covered her mouth, waiting for a continuation with her fingers suddenly trembling. She turned pale.

"Are you alright?"

She gulped and uncovered her lips with a sigh, "Yes, it must be a burp."

He breathed out relief and watched Thanea wrap the food again.

"You're not hungry…" he mumbled.

"My appetite is quite unfavorable of the moment," she replied with an odd smile, "I'll eat it later, don't worry."

Ethan shrugged and continued to chew, still watching out in case she suddenly vomits. Thanea embraced her knees against her chest and watched him ate.

"So…that story…about your father…he must've really loved you," she commented. Ethan responded with a nod, "absolutely…"

"What happened?"

She allowed him to gulp. Ethan wiped his mouth first before responding, "He was caught in a storm while fishing…"

Thanea parted her lips in shock.

"It took us four days to find his body crushed against a rock,"

"I'm sorry," she looked down in sympathy.

"I heard about what happened to your parents…" Ethan diverted the subject from him to her. She looked back at him, feeling her eyes moistening.

"To be able to live alone without any memories of who you are," he continued, "I really admire how strong you can be, it's quite unbelievable but here you are…a living proof."

Thanea smiled and tucked her chin between her folded knees, embracing her legs tighter. "Thank you…"

"I have something for you,"

She raised her head and stared at a golden bracelet held by Ethan's palm. It was crafted in a perfect circle, designed with ridges on its edge and small diamonds studded each ridge. She was speechless. It was stunningly beautiful.

She brought out an embarrassed laughter and shook her head, "No, I can't…it's too…"

"Who says so?" Ethan persuaded and took Thanea's hand, "It looks perfect on you."

"Etha-"

"Quiet. There…" Ethan smiled and let go of her hand. The bracelet glimmered against her white skin. Thanea looked at it, admired by how it was glamorously crafted. She knew she didn't deserve to own such. It is too precious to be with her.

"Ethan, I can't…have it," she resisted, taking the bracelet off. Ethan immediately held her hands and stopped her from taking it off. Their eyes met.

"Don't." He warned and patted her hand, "I…I really want you to have it,"

"But…"

"I love you,"

She withdrew, eyes searching through him. Her heart began to race. "What…?"

"I'm sorry Thanea but I just really…want you to know how special you are to me…" Ethan confessed in a series of pauses and sighs, "Call me mad but…I can't help it. You attract me, since I saw you during the wedding, I knew…I-I knew I'm falling and…I don't know what to do…"

"Ethan…" she whispered, teeth chattering.

"Thanea I want to spend my everyday with you, I need you, I…"

"I can't."

Ethan was immediately at loss for words. He could feel his heart open a wound its own walls. He closed his lips and searched for seriousness in her eyes, but all he found was the strength to reject him, though it pained her to have hurt him, she had to.

"I'm sorry Ethan," she whispered, swallowed, and felt her head beginning to pound, "I can't. I feel the same way but not for you…" she immediately turned her sight away from him, unable to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Who…?"

She didn't answer, and it was enough for him to know who she was referring to. Ethan breathed out and wet his lips. There was a pause between them before everything turned back to normal. Thanea was startled when he took her hands once more and kissed her pulse below her palm. She waited for her next words.

"Then at least take the gift…" he smiled despite the tears unwillingly surfacing, "as a token of our friendship,"

It took her seconds to smile and nod. "Alright…" she whispered and stared at the bracelet on her wrist. Ethan caught her off-guard and pushed her once more into the water, resuming their game.

* * *

Dark purple eyes stared at the pool of still black water which mirrored Thanea who was swimming on a lake with a waterfall, another man playing with her. She heard their laughter, and sensed their happiness which she had always envied. The room was dark and only the light from the magical screen atop the pool was visible.

There was a sudden wave of ripple which disturbed the vision she was contemplating on. The disruption startled her, and immediately looked at the one who disturbed the black water. Hades met her sight, and he smiled at her.

"You've forgotten everything when you started watching them Eris," he commented before walking around the pool towards her with a goblet of water in hand. He handed the goblet to her, "Even your own nourishment."

Eris stared at the goblet first before taking it and drinking its content. She was silent as the night, and he watched her wipe the streaks of tears on her eyes.

"You've been watching since last night," he concluded, "You must've seen the most undesirable,"

She can only sniff as a reply, and drank water once more. True enough, she saw how Ares held Thanea and let her sleep on his arms as he told her the story of the most beautiful war ever happened. It tore her apart to have seen how he gently kissed her lips before leaving her chamber.

"That Ethan…" she finally spoke, crossing her arms while a hand held the goblet. Hades only stood behind her. "He's quite a nuisance…he should be evicted…"

"Evicted…?" Hades replied and laughed, "No…of course not. He must be preserved."

"What for?" Eris turned to him, "He's beginning to know too much about her and Ares. Who know what he will do when he finds out about Ares' true form? What-"

"Hush,"

Eris stopped speaking when she felt Hades' cold fingertips atop her lips. He withdrew his fingers and walked towards a casket.

"Remember stories of unfaithfulness…" he began, she did nothing but listen, "When once a husband goes home and finds his wife with another man on their bed, he kills the man…" he faced her, "and kills his wife as well."

Eris gulped, "that would mean gaining a lot of suspicion on the 'husband's' side,"

"Of course,"

"How can we do this?"

Hades grinned and brought out from the casket a glass bowl of gold powder. Eris' eyes widened.

"Oh my…" Eris took the glass bowl and examined it, "How did you…? Morpheus will be furious,"

"Why would he…? I didn't steal anything from the god of dreams. Me? Steal?"

"Then how did you-"

"Eris this is the underworld. And in here resides Hades and Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft," he smirked, "perfect witchcraft,"

"And remember," he caught up, "Morpheus gives pleasant dreams, visions of beauty and joy, but this, my goddess," he took the bowl, "does the alternate,"

"You'll feed Ares with nightmares…" Eris' throat felt heavy. "No," she shook her head, "he'll suffer…he'll be drugged, he'll hallucinate…he'll lose his mind…you can't…." tears began to stream again.

Hades secretly rolled his eyes and fell silent at her pleads. He hated emotional conflicts. Nonetheless he knew it was only her who can help him.

"Now, now…" Hades soothed her, "This is Ares we're talking about here…" he raised her chin and made her want the thing she desired most, "wouldn't you help me for the sake of your wish?"

* * *

_To be continued on **Chapter 19: **_**Breeding Hatred**

_~He stood at her door, face masked with a confused grin, hands covered in crimson-red blood._

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome to the maddest turn of events. Please review :)

_**Athenares**_


	23. Chapter 19: Breeding Hatred

_"In order to understand, I destroyed myself."_

~Fernando Pessoa_  
_

* * *

Chapter 19

Breeding Hatred

* * *

His hand reached out to the knob of the familiar wooden door in this familiar wooden house. He looked around, taking into consideration the same arrangement of the cushionless chairs and carpets on the floor in front of a warmly-lit fireplace. Everything was neat and tidy, and he felt quite crushed with guilt to be walking in without wiping his black leather hunting boots. He didn't know where to go, but some speck of gravity heightened his concentration and pulled his feet towards the stairs where he knew her chamber lay. With every step he took up the stairs equaled voices rummaging through his head. Oftentimes he looked back and around to find the invisible ghostly female whispers but to no avail. He can feel the eyes peering through him but he couldn't place where they are. He felt strings attached to his body, played by a doll master, leading him to where he goes.

He was suddenly met by the door of her chamber, and his nose was greeted by an alluring scent of nymph perfume. Without doubt he raised his hand, not to knock, but to immediately open the door. He did so slowly, and with every fraction of the opening, he hears soft laughter of a female. The door was then wide open, and he entered, at once greeted by Athena's nude back facing him. Her hair flowing and unruly at the same time. He was petrified to have seen her in that present state, more so it seemed like she was enjoying, below her a man he rarely knew was sighted. Ethan.

Everything froze, and even the curtain which gently made a curve to let the breeze in was stuck in mid-air. Ethan, lying on her bed, faced him with a teasing smile. He felt a sudden pain on the right side of his forehead, he was struck with an agonizing ache. He called her name, repeatedly, yet she didn't respond. She was too busy pleasing the man on her bed that she ignored him. At his last call, everything fell into silence. She moved her head and slowly faced him with a satisfied smile, eyes wrecked with a wicked mocking.

_Kill them._

His body heated as if someone was grilling him. He can feel the sting of cinders against his flesh, and the intensity of his delusion grew.

_Kill them._

"Stop!" He gritted his teeth and grabbed his hair as he fell on his knees. Sweat began to form heavily on his scalp. Suddenly he felt peaceful.

Peaceful as the one standing at the corner of the chamber and to his horror, watching himself in pain at the door. It was the same setting, though. He can still see Thanea and Ethan looking at his duplicate as if no guilt had ever bothered them. He saw himself stand and grabbed his dagger.

"No…" he whispered to his replica but it didn't respond. He was a mere viewer of a coming murder. In another minute he heard Thanea's screams and blood bathed every corner of the room. It dripped and crawled everywhere. He heard the stabbing of his own dagger against her flesh, saw himself cut her throat and sliced her torso open, and again and again plunged the damned blade unto her innards. He screamed for his duplicate to stop and tried to run towards the other to grapple him on the floor but to no avail. His muscles were stiff, and he was producing cold sweat, watching Thanea's eyes dilating.

_Ares!_

"Thanea!"

_Ares, wake up!_

His felt an invisible force dragging him into another dimension, and cried out loud to stop the gravity from playing sport with his consciousness.

"Ares, son, wake up!"

Ares screamed out with a loud beastly roar as his back jumped from the bed. He breathed loudly, and the sheets were soaked with his sweat. He felt a streak of tear from his eye, and his heart was twice as wild with fear. He looked around and found himself holding his dagger off its sheath with its edge dripped a bead of blood. In front of him his mother stood, looking consciously at him with her emerald eyes. She tucked blood stained sleeves of her night gown between her fingers.

"Mother…I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he dropped the blade and immediately pulled Hera close to lock her in his arms. In that instant he felt weakened, and lost all the remaining strength which tugged him up. His eyes flowed streams of teardrops aside from the sweat which drenched his skin. In the end it was Hera who held her son and let him bring out a fearful sob, tucking his face beneath her chin. Ares' trembling arms wrapped his mother. Hera closed her eyes and kissed him on the forehead. It was just now she had seen him to be in such a malady.

* * *

"What happened…?" Hera whispered after watching Ares gulp the last drop of water from the goblet. They both sat on his bed. The night was still alive, it had been minutes since she found Ares fighting himself in sleep. Ares set the goblet aside, and Hera can still see the remaining tears in his eyes. Never had he been so afraid.

"Ares, you've changed…" she continued and slowly held her son's hands. They were cold. His eyes wandered in the empty space before him. "When was the last time you've eaten?" Hera asked once more despite the silence being repaid to her.

"You don't visit your sons anymore, your skin is pale…you don't even play with your own sword, what's wrong, Ares? It's been days since you've acted differently, have you ever even had a descent sleep? You wander around at night,"

Silence still. Hera sighed, "Son, if…"

"I constantly dream of it…"

She stared at him, confused, "Of what…?"

"I _always_ dream of it."

"What is it, darling…?"

"Her…"

"The mortal…?"

His silence answered in agreement. She watched him play his fingers. Ares continued as if he was talking to the walls, "I don't know what's happening down to me, I always see her in a different way as if I had been expecting her to sleep with another man in front of me. I dream of visiting her, and she smiles as if there were secrets…secrets which I clearly knew, and the next thing I knew I've beheaded her, or scattered her innards, skinned her alive, or anything else…"

Hera pulled her son's head to rest on her shoulder, "Ares," she closed her eyes, "As much as I'm impressed to see your faithfulness to a woman, if she wouldn't be as faithful as you, then might as well let go."

"I hear voices." He swallowed, "voices telling me what to do, poisoning my ears, I-I'm going insane, for days and nights I can always hear them say the same word over and over…'kill…kill…kill her'" he imitated.

She sighed. Finally Ares raised his head and looked at his mother with wondering eyes and ridged brows, "How did you enter here…?"

Hera's lips parted and she blinked as she looked at the large doors, "It was unlocked,"

"Unlocked…?" Ares looked down as if there were answers on the carpet.

"Yes," she replied, "I also wondered how, for the first time I've seen you unlock your doors. I've never entered your chamber in centuries."

Ares remained still, his mind in deep meditation. He knew he would never leave his doors open.

* * *

The sky was once again painted in pink-and-orange hues, the sun had begun to drown in the ocean. It was the only convenient time Ares had descended once more. He might as well be too sick and wanting to see Thanea rather than sleep and be visited by those nightmares again. He felt better from last night, and slept well in short hours. He was done listening to prayers he had already memorized. Prayers to be avenged, to have victory, to cheat, to kill another being. Nonetheless he had begun to find less delight in bloodshed.

Once his foot touched Gaia then a familiar screeching filled his ears. His brows furrowed and his knees melted to the ground, hands gripping of the sides of his head. He can see the series of visions he had always been seeing, and once he tasted blood then it all stopped. His breaths calmed and wiped the blood from his mouth. He had bitten the wall of his mouth. Looking around, everything seemed to watch over him. The trees had eyes.

With every step, he felt floating, and every now and then he had to look back, hearing footsteps following him and voices calling him from afar. He can hear bushes shaking and leaves being trampled on. He is standing on haunted grounds.

At once Ares moved out of the forest and into the foot trail leading to Thanea's house. It was just like in his dreams, nightmares rather. He didn't know why he felt uncomfortable. When his fingers touched the gate then a sting struck his fingers like electricity. He withdrew his hand in pain and sighed. Once more he neared his hand and touched the gate and nothing happened. He slowly opened to enter, but there was this heavy atmosphere lurking above him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Using his powers to locate the monster, he opened them and saw a shadow hide behind a tree.

He forgot where he was supposed to go, rather, moved away to follow the shadow. His eyes turned wicked scarlet, and fingers gripped on the handle of the sword which mystically appeared from his open palm from a fog of red fumes.

Ethan drank water from his jug after wiping the sweat of his brow. He looked at the sunset first before catching sight of Thanea's house from afar. Something else caught his attention, though. His brows ridged to see Zeno enter the woods with a sword in hand.

Ares' keen eyes searched for the shadow. He breathed in. The evil scent was close. A single crack of a dried leaf immediately awakened his senses and ran towards it with full speed. The shadow curved and his hand almost took hold of it. The moment it tried to jump from a rock then he overpowered it and locked it on the ground and edged the tip of his sword on its neck.

It was not a shadow.

Below him, a mortal struggled to be set free. He knew that face, an old fisherman from the village. His eyes were of pure red, the god knew he was possessed. Ares grabbed the old man's neck with a hand. The prey squealed.

"Who are you?" Ares asked with gritted teeth. The mortal shook and still tried to fight. It was an unusual strength for a feeble man. He began to chant and vomit spiders, constantly making him choke.

"Who did this to you!" Ares tightened his grip and even threatened with his sword. His anger slowly vanished, when, the old man began to laugh a devil's laughter. It was no unusual laughter.

"You will never stop your destiny…" the possessed mortal spoke in different voices, voices which haunted Ares. The god began to hear the screeching of a banshee on his ears, and he dropped the sword to hold his head.

"You will kill her. You will murder Thanea…"

"Stop it…" he whispered in anger. Eyes shut tight.

The pressure on his head increased. He couldn't tolerate it to the point of feeling his eyes pop out of its sockets.

"Though you kill me, it won't stop…"

"Shut…it…" he shook his own head.

_Kill her…_

_ Kill her…_

Ares couldn't hold it much longer. The noise increased. His heart was killing him. He shouted and at once crushed his fist on the old man's head. It was only then everything silenced. A drop of sweat dripped from the tip of his nose and he stared at the carcass below him. His fist was planted on the man's skull. Blood splattered on his clothes and it seeped through the soil. One of the dead man's eyes half squeezed out. There was nothing but blood. Ares can still hear the man's beating heart until it ceased to live. He removed his hand from the head and breathed out shakily as he stared at his bloody palm. The crimson liquid was disgusting.

Immediately his head turned to a sound of a crack of twig.

Ares' eyes opened wide.

"Ethan…"

Ethan's whitened lips gaped with tears surfacing his eyes in shock. He took a step backwards with chattering teeth and trembling muscles. He was pale as the dead man. Ares stood slowly to calm Ethan down. He looked as terrible as hell, with blood stains on his chest and on his right cheek.

"I can explain…" Ares reached out a hand towards Ethan but the lad had took steps backward before turning his back on the god and completely ran.

"Ethan, wait! W—argh!"

Ares once more dropped his knees on the ground at the sound of the screeches and an invisible laughter.

_He will tell her._

_ And she will hate you._

_ Kill her…_ another voice appeared.

"Please…stop…" he gasped in a scratched voice.

_ Kill her…_

_Before she hates you._

_ Before she loves him._

_ Before she sleeps with him…_

_ She hates you._

"No…" he tried to respond, but the pain shot once more. He felt his brain bleeding.

_All along she hated you…_

_ She loves the other…_

_ Kill them…_

_ Kill her. _

"Thanea…I tried to fight it…" he felt his eyes blur in tears, almost letting himself be consumed with the same darkness. His consciousness faltered, and his warlike side began to overcome his senses. Before he saw everything blacken and fade away, he smiled between tears, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know, two weeks not upated sucks. But it's sem-break! and I'm back! xD Ps. the hint last chapter will appear the next. Thanks for the reviews! xD

**_AthenAres_**


	24. Chapter 20: Feast of Blood

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take both to new extremes._

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind._

~Love the Way You Lie Pt.2, _Rihanna_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Feast of Blood**

* * *

The water chilled her fingers and she moved quickly to keep them from the icy surface. Once more Thanea squeezed the remaining liquid from the cloth and carefully hanged it beside a small window. She suddenly stopped once a faint grumble of the clouds reverberated above, and sighed at the observation of a strong wind shaking the leaves of trees. A storm is coming at that night, and she would've welcomed it if only Ares had come to fill the loneliness which she had always been feeling. She wiped her hands from the apron before untying it from her waist, and proceeded towards the door to lock it with due respect that Ares won't be coming at that hour anymore.

"Thanea!"

She was startled, and paused from locking the latches.

"Thanea, wait!"

Her brows met in confusion. It was certainly Ethan. She opened the door slowly and no more than a fraction of the opening then Ethan thundered in, panting and pale. Cold sweat glimmered from his forehead to his neck, and the edges of his hair were soaked. Thanea stared at him as he held his knees and desperately caught his breath in a series of deep gasps.

"Ethan, what's wro—"

"Thanea, do not go outside. Do not ever dare go outside. Come with me," he immediately pulled her hand. Thanea resisted gently, "Wait, w-why? Where have you been? You look...awful," she sighted the bruises on Ethan's feet. He had been running endlessly. A small cut appeared on his shirt, caused by a twig.

Ethan held her shoulders and despite shortened breaths he still talked to her alarmingly. "It's—It's Zeno..."

Her eyes widened and searched for more information. She equalled his panic, "Why? What about Zeno?"

"Don't talk to him any longer, don't trust him, don't—"

"What happened, Ethan!"

Ethan immediately stopped once noticing the moisture on Thanea's eyes. She breathed in and gulped.

"I—ah," he searched within his memory to bring out a clear description of what exactly happened. "I saw him. I saw my uncle, I saw it with my own eyes—he—he crushed his head with just one blow,"

Thanea's lips froze as they parted. She can almost feel her heart vibrating.

"Believe me!" he grabbed her shoulders once more shook it slightly to keep her focus intact. "You do believe me, right? I swear to the gods what I've seen is true, that friend—lover—of yours is a murderer! And I know you are in trouble,"

"H-how...?"

"I heard him...them...I heard your name and something about destiny and killing, I'm sorry but I have to get you out of here!" he emphasized and Thanea can no doubt believe him. Zeno is the god of violence after all. Why shouldn't she believe Ethan?

"Ethan..." she sighed and forced a smile, "You're hallucinating,"

"Thanea! I sw—"

"Hush," she placed two fingers against his lips to quiet him. Ethan backed and stared at her eyes which hid the pain and anguish of ever having Zeno do this to her. She didn't know what to do, and to decide for herself seemed irrational for the moment. There are just many possibilities of Ares ever doing such deed. She saw before how the war god finished bandits without them laying a finger at each other, why she shouldn't accept the fact that he can easily kill a man with a blow on the head. The fear overpowered her, but it wouldn't be wise to show it to Ethan.

She placed the surface of her palm on his cheek. Despite the trembling of her nerves she willed herself to show no signs of worry whatsoever. She knew herself to be strong, and she needed that strength now. Ethan sighed, failed to have Thanea come with him.

"You need to rest, Ethan..." she whispered, "I can take care of myself..."

"But Thanea..."

"I promise I'll be alright," she assured him. Her voice was enough to convince him her safety. "As of now, I need you to be the one to leave. You have to go back to Athens. If not tonight," _which I can still pray to Ares to spare you_ "then first thing in the morning, before the sun rises,"

"What...why?"

"Just do it."

"You're not telling me something."

"Ethan."

He forked his tongue at the sight of her serious face. It was the first time he had ever seen this look. Her grey eyes showed a stiff conviction which there is no doubt, he should believe otherwise. Ethan looked down and held the hand which cupped her cheek before looking back at her.

"Alright. But once a word comes to me that he has hurt you, I will break him. Even if I can't...then I'd die trying,"

With that he pulled Thanea close in an embrace and seized his lips against hers.

Thanea stopped breathing, and she can feel her pulse beating against her skin which sent her pupils dilating. Wide-eyed, she hadn't had the force to push Ethan away, but then felt a certain power which lingered from around. Above them the heavens thundered and sent a shot of spark to the night.

It was then, at the second of glint from the lightning, she saw a figure on the window. Ares.

Thanea quickly pushed Ethan and stared at the window from which she saw the monstrous look from the man she loved too well. It was an unpleasant sight. From the apparition, she knew very well how Ares held a dagger, and his lips curved into a malicious smile whilst his eyes tore through her as if he had caught her in the action of playing with his feelings.

Ethan quickly turned to where Thanea was staring in horror, but found nothing. The lightning continued to strike and she pushed him towards the door. "You have to leave, now!"

"Thanea promise me once more you'll be safe,"

"Yes!" she replied irritatingly and continued to lead him out before bidding him goodbye calmly this time. "Ethan...take care."

She watched how Ethan nodded his head and felt his lips with his fingers. She sighed and locked the door, after which leaned behind it, slowly strength-drained. Whatever it is, the insecurity grew. Something is coming up tonight, and she wouldn't desire it.

* * *

Through the darkness, Ethan groped for the remaining lamp lit for him. He entered their house and the only creature awake was a black cat which purred and swept its furry tail against his foot. He ran towards the stairs and towards his chamber. He wouldn't want to leave unknown, most especially to his sister who is gently sleeping as of the hour. The cat tagged along and jumped towards the cushions of his bed as he grabbed his clothing and stuffed them in his traveller bag. Along with the clothes he packed a small hunting knife in case of danger.

Suddenly he turned at the hissing of the cat. He froze.

"H-how did you get here?"

Even in the shadows he knew whose silhouette blocked his door. He knew the same scarlet eyes which glowed like cinders. Secretly he bent backwards to wrap his fingers on the handle of his knife. The figure didn't answer. He merely took a step forward towards him and Ethan directly pointed his knife between the villain's eyes. Ares stopped.

"I do not know who you are," Ethan breathed fiercely, "but I know what you are..."

The shadow smiled. A smile which turned Ethan's spine in ice, yet he showed no fear.

"Don't you ever go near Thanea..." he threatened, "she trusts you, but she doesn't know who you really are."

"Of course she knows..."

Ethan's eyes grew and his knife slowly lowered. The shadow, all coated in nothing but black and abyss, touched the tip of Ethan's dagger and both watched how the blade turned to ash which fell to the floor. Ethan's muscles dried as he stared at the dust on his feet. The moment he realized how powerless he was then sprang at the shadow but to no avail. He tripped and turned to see his foe behind him which began to walk near. Ethan crawled backwards, cold sweat running through his jaw.

"How dare a mortal..." the shadow's voice emerged in a whisper, "take away my Thanea. You say you do not know who I am."

Ethan's back slumped against the wall. There was no other way.

"I am Ares. God of war. Patron of violence. Father of bloodshed," Zeno spoke as in a calm whisper. He raised his palm and spread it towards Ethan with a stern look, "You will never take her away from me."

The mortal in turn, despite the fact that he could no longer see Thanea's face, gave a cool smile. "Do I...threaten you, my majesty?"

The sound of tearing flesh came clearly.

Ethan screamed.

* * *

"Ethan!" Thanea jumped from her bed, feeling cold liquid on her brow. Breathing hardly, she looked around. Her pillow slid on the floor. She gulped and ran her fingers through her hair, assuring herself that everything was just a dream. An ugly dream. The rain began to pour uncontrollably, as if the heavens opened to an ocean of rainwater. Once more her belly churned, and she tasted bile rising from her throat as she clasped her mouth.

She grabbed a coat and moved downstairs to fill herself with a cup of water. Everything was silent except for the lightning which continued to spark, and the strong drops of rain on her roof. She moved towards the kitchen and lit a lamp. As she drank the last drop, she closed her eyes and sighed, continued praying for the safety of Ethan's voyage towards Athens. She felt better and hoped the storm wouldn't cause disaster at sea. As she opened her eyes, a shock came forward with the sudden opening of her door. The wind came forth, and the small flame from her lamp died instantly. She stood there, frozen at the sight of Zeno leaning against the doorposts.

"Ares...?" she whispered as her foot came forward. With every step, she knew something was wrong. Her brows ridged and she wet her lips before swallowing an invisible food. Her eyes widened at the sight of crimson liquid on his body. She moved back at his soft but insane giggling.

"It's over, Thanea."

"Ares what's..." she felt a lump on her throat and her trembling fingers covered her lips. Her breaths became short. He was different.

He smiled as if to comfort her. "He won't break us apart anymore..."

Thanea gasped and tears filled her eyes. She slowly shook her head, "What did you do..."

"He won't...tear us apart anymore..."

"What did you do!?" Thanea screamed out as her teeth chattered and she felt herself weakening. This couldn't be happening, she thought. She formed fists on her hair and sobbed as she sat on the floor, her back against the wall. She curled in terror and agony. She failed to protect her friend.

"Thanea don't be scared, y-you're—we're safe now..." Ares comforted her and bent to crawl towards his woman. He touched her face, staining her skin with Ethan's blood. She shook her head with tears streaming down her cheek, repeatedly asking, "Why...? How could you...?"

Immediately she choked at his hand which gripped on her neck. It was painful, and she saw the wicked scarlet eyes boring through her.

"Why do you weep for that mortal!?" he screamed at her, letting the adrenaline of anger rush through his mind without another second. His voice was fierce, she had never heard this devilish pitch before. At once Thanea let out a muffled cry as her hands tried to free herself from asphyxiation. The more she forced her fingers to loosen his hands then the more she felt her neck breaking.

_Stop! _

Ares' brows met. The same demonic voices filled his ears.

_Don't kill her._

_Leave._

_Stop..._

Thanea watched Ares' eyes calm from torment. His scarlet orbs searched through her and he stayed still as if he was listening to someone she couldn't hear. Little by little he drew his face near hers and she stopped to breathe the minute he damped his lips on hers.

He kissed her as if he was romancing the wall. She felt no heated passion nor any form of ardour in every stroke of his lips beneath hers. Though his breaths were warm and his touch was as the scorches of the sun, she felt him lifeless and cold. As mindless as he is, his hand let her neck go and glided towards her cheek which eventually stained her skin with blood. Blood which belonged to Ethan. Until then he released her from the tip of his lips and breathed on her mouth before standing.

She watched his wretched shadow take a step away as her eyes drooped down and gazed weakly at the floor. She didn't care about his next moves, all she knew was that she had no more vigour left from her. The tip of her fingers touched the stain of blood on her cheek, and a lone tear passed through after watching Ares' shadow immaterialize in the mist.

* * *

_To be cont'd on_ **Chapter 21: When Fire Turns to Ice**

~Never before had he seen so much anguish in her eyes and anger dripping from her voice.

* * *

**A/N: **It's quite insane to make and break a character. Lol. Please don't forget to review. Thanks!

**_AthenAres_**


	25. Chapter 21: When Fire Turns to Ice

_These foolish games are tearing me apart_

_And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart._

~Foolish Games_, Jewel_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**When Fire Turns to Ice**

* * *

All he can see was a bright yet dark color, and it hurts. He muscles constricted and he moved his hand to his side. His eyebrows met in confusion to feel soft blades of grass in his palm. Without opening his eyes, the sunlight which struck him is definitely toasting his body hairs. It was then he reconciled his thoughts as his lids slowly opened and he found himself deserted in the middle of the forest with a nest of grass as his bed.

Ares looked around, mind in full query on what the hell had he been doing last night to end up trashed in this grassland. He grumbled to must have had a rough night, and portions of his muscles ached, pressed against a hard and stony surface. He thought how lucky his servants up in Olympus are to sleep in cushioned beds and furnished rooms while he, a god, spends his night on a grasshopper's playground. He groggily stood on his feet, and forced himself to walk but then he had to fall to the ground because of having double visions. The nerves on his head jolted continuously, and he pulled some of his hair to ease the throbbing.

The forest was familiar, though, and he let a few minutes play before he can connect the pieces together. He may not know what he had been doing last night but at least he knows the place where he woke up. The foot trail was familiar enough to lead him towards Thanea's village. He proceeded towards a narrow stream of clear cool water and caught a handful to splash it to his face. He repeatedly ran wet fingers through his hair and fixed himself. There was no sign whatsoever of what he had been up to, the night before. He was cleansed.

The sun was high, and he cursed himself for sleeping too long till midday break. But he felt too lazy to run to his duties back at his temple in Olympus. He'd rather play house with Thanea than listen to mortal prayers which can only send him yawning and picking on his ears with his pinky finger as he sits relaxed on his throne. As he neared the small gates of her house he peered if there was any sign that Thanea was in, and though he was not quite sure of the answer, he was too high to resist himself going in without any permission.

He raised his fist to knock, but immediately saw a distance between the edge of the door and the doorposts. It was open, and he welcomed himself in. Something fell to the ground whilst stepping inside, and it caught his attention. He bent to pick up the latch of the door and while it was between his fingers, his brows creased. The door can't be locked because the latch was broken. It hit him quickly and turned to any direction for Thanea, thinking that a robber might have had forced entry.

"Thanea!" he called out, twice, thrice, until he ran and desperately searched for her upstairs to her chamber and down to the fireplace in raw anguish.

A gagging sound made his feet jump towards the kitchen. There he found her, bent in the sink, her long dark hair messed up across her shoulders. Her face was low to touching the basin, and he watched helplessly but in shock when she jerked and held her stomach. He can hear the spoiled molasses drop from her mouth and splash against the sink hole. His face marred with distress and concern as he stepped closer towards her. Once more, she threw up and shivered with those little gagging noises which resembled whimpers.

Ares' eyes roamed around her for a minute, and noticed some drastic changes in her appearance. Her hair was quite unhealthy and dull, and her trembling wrists were somewhat thinner than before. It was obvious she was sick, and she was losing weight. A lot of weight. And maybe a lot more.

"Thanea..." his fingers didn't retaliate to touch her, and she didn't flinch one bit. Her head twisted and she wiped her mouth after spilling water on the pool of vomit and blood. She finished until it all went down the drain and faced him. He was backed, eyes moved with pity.

"My god..." he whispered in disbelief, seeing her panting as if there was no air around. His hand cupped the surface of her cheeks, once plump and pinkish, now sagged and pale. He ran a thumb on the base of her eyes which were shadowed with black, "...what happened to you?" The edge of her lips were still stained by fresh blood which he wiped with the same thumb. Her eyes were steadily staring at him in full color and red-rimmed, and watched his hands which were discovering her sudden transformation.

Ares slowly encircled his arms around her and was about to pull her close to him but was evenly stunned when she pushed him away and averted her direction. She limped a bit, holding on to anything she could put her fine weight for a while and he watched her with ridged brows. She wasn't like this before and he even questioned if this was Thanea.

"Thanea," he followed her to catch her hands which groped for posts to hold on.

"Go away," she whispered without looking at him and pulled her hand from his grip. He was confused a lot more. This wasn't Thanea. The same girl he knew would always wait for him and crush his neck with her dainty arms. The same girl whom he used to carry while she embraced him, and he would slowly lift her up and sway. Suddenly this same girl began to feel bitter towards him. And he couldn't understand.

"Wh-what happened, sweet heart?" he pulled her closed but then she immediately twitched and slapped her palm against his cheek. His eyes widened as his face fiercely diverted to one side. He slowly faced her as he touched the reddened flesh on his face.

"I said go away!" she screamed at him. Never before had he seen such hatred in her eyes and venom dripping from her voice. At once she held her stomach and her brows creased in pain. She rushed past him and towards the drain to release another set of bile-tasting heave. He still followed her, but all of a sudden his heart was crushed and he couldn't deny the tears which were beginning to surface on his eyes.

She poured more water and inhaled.

"Are you alright...?" he asked once more, wanting to caress those thinning shoulders but he withdrew his hand.

"Of course," she responded after her last inhaling. She filled a cup with water and consumed it hungrily. "Why did you come?"

He gave a bewildered laughter while his brows met, "What...of course I had to...wh—Thanea?"

"You didn't have to." She commented dryly and threw the cup on the sink. She leaned against the wall and embraced herself timidly, "just go."

"Can't you hear yourself? What on earth are you—"

"You're a god, Ares, for Zeus' sake!" her voice rose, stopping him once more, "You can have anyone! Your pick of women! Your pick of deities and nymphs!"

"Well I want to pick you," he cut her off.

She laughed sarcastically and shook her head, "Get hold of yourself Ares. You go up there and lay with anyone without least thinking about how I feel because? Because I can't see what damned things you are up to!"

"Than—"

"And I stay here," she pinched her voice in anticipation of tears, "I stay here lonely, just waiting for your arrival and I can't, I can never—never—meet anyone else because I know you can always see me from above and you know what I am doing down here. I know there are eyes watching over me." She exhaled and closed her eyes, "It's too much injustice how you can meet all the women you want to be with, and I have to stay here by myself, and when I have to be friends with anyone, then you come down and take them all away from me...just to keep me for yourself, is that it?"

Ares sighed and lowered his head. He couldn't believe these accusations, "Since we've been together, I've never seen...or lay down with any other woman but you. You know that." He took a step towards her, "You trusted me,"

"But you never trusted me." She replied.

"O-of course I do," he held her cheeks, "I love you..."

Ares searched for any spark in her eyes but there was nothing else he could read in them but disbelief and mockery. He had begun to question if all those moments they've spent together were mere facades and betrayed admiration.

"You do?" she glared before pushing his hands away from her, "maybe you think you do but you don't." She gave him an apathetic look before turning away, "leave me."

Ares was left with his jaw agape, his thundering heartbeats made him realize he just stopped inhaling. He followed her still, "Thanea, why is this happening all of a sudden...? What have I done?"

She immediately laughed and held her stomach to get hold of herself. He watched in perplexity as she leaned against the wall with that teasing laughter. As she breathed he can recognize how her collar bone had become too obvious and her skin sunk. He estimated Thanea had been fasting for three days, and the reddened rims of her eyes indicated mourning.

"Very funny, Ares." She stopped laughing and merely stayed on where she was, making him rooted to the floor. "You should be the god of comedy, you have such great talent of acting."

"I'm—I'm serious. I'm confused. I don't know what's happening..."

She rolled her eyes and pretended not to her as she brushed him off, "Leave me alone."

He rushed to her side with a bead of sweat rolling through his temples. Any minute longer, it would be followed by his tears. "Thanea please talk to m—"

"I said go away!" she furiously responded, and he was astonished to the highest degree. Once more, tears came flowing out of her eyes with plea and she pushed his chest with weakened hands, making her stumble to the floor. His body was shoved, and his eyes never left her but his muscles have became too dry to ever reach out and help her stand. She remained kneeling on the floor, sobbing with all her might. "Please, just go and never return..."

Even the mightiest warrior has a reason to chatter his teeth and a lone tear swept from his eye as he turned and walked slowly like the undead which arose from the grave. He never looked back for his mind was paralyzed and no other sound entered his ears. He pushed himself out of her house, eyes remained intact to the ground and lips parched. He continued to walk further away from her place until he reached a tree trunk to which he leaned his chest over. Words couldn't describe how his heart ached and his nerves contracted, seeing this haste of a change to the woman he loved most. He rested his forehead against the rough trunk and right there and then covered his face as he wept. The gods must be poking fun at him to ever see the one whom they fear most, trembling in grief because of love.

Ares summoned himself after releasing this raw agony, and rid himself out of all this mad desire for Athena. This must be the opportunity for him to lay her at peace. Athena and Thanea both hated him now, and there was no other chance to rectify this antagonism against him, paving way to justify why he should kill both of them. After all, that was his task and it was his fault why he would be enduring this depth of pain. If only he had finished her off sooner then this wouldn't have happened. After slaying her then he planned to seclude himself out of the nest of the gods and slowly disappear to live the life of a mortal and put all his past behind him.

He blinked many times before walking towards the forest and descend towards Hades' realm to vindicate the god of death. Before his blended with the forest then his reddened eyes caught something after hearing a loud weep.

At the hill not far from where he was, Ares saw a group people all clad in black and grey, walking in slow procession. The women had veils over their heads. Four men, all in black tunics and heads bowed low, carried a cot: each man at the corner. In the cot was a body and Ares narrowed his eyes to see what was in there clearly. The body was wrapped in pure white cloths, and even from afar Ares can smell the spices which came from the bathing of the corpse. He watched steadily as one of the women, whom he can identify as Phoebe, ran towards the body and knelt. The four men carrying the cot had to place it to the ground in respect. Phoebe lamented greatly, her weeping voice clearly heard. She hovered over the body and wept at its lifeless chest, her hands shaking its shoulders as if it was only sleeping and ready to awake.

Ares thought it might be her husband whom she was weeping for. They were newly weds, and he even attended their wedding. It was the same night when fate revealed who he really was to Thanea.

His eyes flew open, though, when her husband rushed through the crowd and held her shoulders to raise her up from the corpse. Phoebe didn't succumb at first and remained grieving for the body until her husband embraced her and took her away from the cot. The procession resumed and Ares can see Phoebe's mother beside her. Her father had long been dead. And then he questioned himself.

_Where is Ethan?_

* * *

**A/N:** Whew. Reviews? :D


	26. Chapter 22: The Folly in Love

**A/N:** I'm sorry I forgot to place the hint of this chapter on the last chapter :o hope you still like it!

* * *

_It is indeed the hardest thing to set free _

_The one whom the heart has sworn to beat for_

_In noble reasons_

~Anonymous

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**The Folly in Love**

* * *

"STUPID GIRL!"

Eris winced, her body knocked violently against a pillar in the dim chamber. She gasped in tears and pain, letting her knees bend as she completely fell on the dark-tiled floor. Her waxen arms trembled while gathering the force to lift herself up from the crash. She landed her palm on her cheek, once snow-white, now stung in red, and sobbed a little louder, slowly shaking her bowed head.

Hades' eyes turned into raging slits and his teeth gritted as he fumed, his metal-gloved hand stuck in the air after striking Eris in the face. He wanted to do more harm to her after learning about how she hindered Ares from finally slaughtering Thanea. Though his mind reeled with venomous thoughts, he merely moved towards an opposite pillar and smashed his hardened fist against its surface of concrete and gems. The ground shook, and crumbs of diamonds fell on the floor. Dust and smoke flared from the void which formed from theblow. Eris flinched at the sound of the broken column and she heard Hades' raging breaths while calming himself down.

"We were ALMOST there! ALMOST!" He screamed as he faced her, walking around, opening and closing his frozen fists. "HOW COULD YOU FAIL!?"

His screams thundered across the palace, and it became war cries instead of simple anger. Bats screeched and flew from the corners and the darkest pits of the underworld. Even the ghosts fled in hiding at the vibration of the god's wrath.

"I can't..." Eris' throat released broken voices, "I-I saw the consequences of her death for him. He'll kill himself if he knew he had succeeded. I saw it! I saw it a vision from the fates..." and with that continued to weep in desolate fear, "And I wouldn't let that happen, I can't..."

Hades shivered in contained anger as he pinched his temples. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you,"

"I'm sorry..." she gasped, her shoulders shaking from grief. Hades sighed and swallowed thickly as his feet slowly moved towards the hollow bed surrounded by purple candles and fragrant flowers. A few confused tears escaped his eyes before kneeling in front of his lifeless bride whose days of possible resurrection is now threatened. His cold fingertips traced her frozen lips as if expecting them to respond. He missed to see her jade eyes, and he was sick of waiting. He waited long enough, and this time he couldn't wait any further. Spring is coming.

"I should've done it myself...earlier. All of you are useless."

Eris had become lame enough to shoot back at him and she sighed shakily, embracing herself in fear.

Suddenly the double doors opened, sending a faint smile on Hades' lips.

"You've won, Hade—"

Ares halted as his eyes fell upon a surprised Eris from the corner whose purple orbs grew in mixed emotions. He saw her timid form, and immediately ran towards her. "What happened to you?" he asked in a whisper, holding his sister up with an arm and brushing the blood on the side of her lips. "Did he hurt you?" he asked once more, cupping his palm on her swollen cheek. Eris slid her eyes across the hand which held her cheek and faintly smiled.

Ares has never been so concerned like this before. She thought.

"She really made your heart soft, didn't she?" Eris replied in broken whispers as a lone tear streaked down her other cheek. The terrible reality that she wasn't the one who was able to soften Ares' brute grandeur had reigned.

"Oh...how sweet."

Ares turned towards whom the sarcastic voice belonged to. Eris lowered her head.

"You are just in time, young man." The god of Death acknowledged as he clapped his hands in mockery.

Ares' eyes transformed wickedly, his voice deepening in bitter threat, "Why did you summon her? What are you doing to her?"

"Hey," Hades chuckled and acted as if he was scared by shrinking away with clasped palms, "I just wanted you to know she did a very good job in letting you murder Ethan,"

He thrilled at the sight of how Ares' jaw fell. Eris gasped as her head immediately turned to Hades, pleading for him not to continue.

Ares' hands dropped from holding Eris' shoulders as he eyed her confusingly, his ears catching the sound of her tensed heart beats. He locked eyes with Hades once more, scarlet against ash.

"W-what are you talking about? I did never kill Ethan."

"Oh that's because you don't remember. You don't even remember how you strangled your _lover_." Hades' voice played smoothly, deeply emphasizing the last word.

"H-Hades. Please." Eris pleaded as she signalled him to stop. Ares' brows creased and he stepped away from Eris towards Hades.

"That's because she made you drink from Lethe the night you killed the poor—poor—mortal." Hades went on without considering Eris' pleas as his voice filled the empty room. "And left you on the forest where you just woke up. Oh, but you should learn more of what she had been accomplishing for me."

Ares turned to see Eris' tear-filled eyes as her long fingers covered her paling lips. He looked down with mouth agape, unbelieving of what he had to hear.

"You should be proud how she haunted your thoughts and your dreams. Oh, she did it beautifully. She crept in your room at night and blew the dust which made you wake up screaming. She slipped some of it in your wine. Wonderful, isn't it?" the death god spoke in a playful tune. Ares grimaced and ran his palm across his face marred in disappointment and failing awe.

"Don't be sad, Ares." Hades pouted and puppy-eyed in sincere mockery in front of his nephew, "It's your fault anyway. I told you never—NEVER—fall in love with that mortal Athena. But you didn't believe me. But hey, hey," he held Ares' shoulders for the war god was about to stumble, weakening from all the realizations brought up. His heart was mortally wounded. He now knew why Thanea turned bitterly cold towards him. He can never alter her emotions for he could never bring Ethan back to life. Cold sweat trickled from his scalp.

Hades twisted Ares' shoulders to face a petrified Eris, "Look at Eris, she really loves you. She's immortal like you are. And she did help me to plan in murdering your lover. Oh, don't be mad at her. She did all of this because I promised her your love. Your marriage." He smiled wickedly, "Look at her! Isn't she perfect?"

Eris covered her mouth, her eyelids reddening from constantly crying. She raised her eyes to meet Ares' heartbroken ones. His stare drove nails to her heart, and she whispered "I'm sorry" repeatedly. Ares, in turn, craned his neck up to suck in air. He pushed Hades aside and stiffened himself to stand on his own.

"I'll do it." He stared at the floor and smiled sadly, "You were right."

He then proceeded to walk towards the door. Hades followed, "Does that mean you're engaged?" he fluttered his eyelids and fake happiness. Ares twisted his neck and after seconds of silence, he finally answered. "Why not? She deserves it. As you said."

Finally he was out the hall. There was no problem marrying Eris. Only _marrying_. Nothing else but marrying. After then he'd rather move on to his plan and join Thanea in the grave. Only in Thanea's presence had he felt more alive, her house is his Olympus, her touch is his ambrosia, and her kiss is his nectar. His skin turned pale as death.

Hades faced Eris who, once more, fell on her hands and knees and let out the same agonizing cries. Her tears fell into the tiles and Hades rolled his eyes and walked away from her, "Wasn't _that_ what you've wanted?" he sat on his throne majestically and looked down on her, "At least," he narrowed those ashen eyes. "I keep my words."

Assembling herself, Eris stood on her feet and ran through the door.

"Ares!"

A few feet from her, Ares stopped but didn't look behind though hearing the eager footsteps drawing towards and finally stopping in front of him.

"Ares I'm really sorry...please—believe—me," Eris continued to sob, choking herself out of air. Ares sighed and turned to cup her cheek with a cold palm. In a second he damped his lips on the swollen flesh which made her eyes dry in an instant. His eyes stared in gorgeous sadness through hers and compelled his lips to curve in a smile.

"Fix yourself... and announce the celebration in Olympus. After which, wait for my return. Let me bury my love in Gaia's womb and then I will join you in matrimony." He uttered calmly, wiping her tear with his fingers. No tears escaped his nearly depressed eyes, he had become far too numb to feel such useless pain. He turned his back on her but then stopped and raised his head as if he had remembered something else. Twisting his neck to her, he continued, "Just don't throw any golden apples at the banquet."

Eris' throat locked and she pursed her lips to stop herself from screaming out her grief. Gaining Ares' love was out of her mind now. It didn't matter if she wouldn't have him for herself. What only mattered now for her is to reconcile with him and bring back their friendship which she had shattered.

* * *

He wants to drink, and drink really hard. He wants to swim in a pool of liquor and drown his lungs in its venomous taste, and much further, he wanted to drown there and never to surface again. Ares walked groggily along the crystal paths toward the exit through the damned underworld. His emotions boiled uneasily, and he desired to spend time in the wine houses, in brothels, in the beds of various women. His fingers itched for a fight and slaughter, he wanted to go back in his former pathetic life when all he had to do was fuck and fight, insult Hephaestus by banging on his wife, and cause more shit than he ever caused before.

He kicked a jewel which scattered in his way, kicked it real hard until it reach a cavern in the ceiling and startled bats flew. Ares laughed and picked another precious stone, a sharp-edged gemstone which he didn't care what it was. He was about to hurl it towards a sleeping bat when another thing fished his attention.

The stupidity died from him, and he dropped the gem upon seeing a familiar person sitting alone on a rock. It was obviously a soul which Ares clearly knew and took his breath away. The apparition was in a faint glow of white. He had dark hair, and once joyous skin had turned pale. The lean body of a mortal youth. The muscled arms.

"Ethan?" Ares whispered as his eyes narrowed and his feet steadily walked towards the ghost.

The soul didn't reply. It was even as if it didn't hear anything. It's a soul now. They're obviously depraved of emotions and memories apart from when they were alive and kicking. All they knew is that they're dead.

Ares faced the ghost. Ethan was merely staring into the dust on his feet, eyes spaced even though someone was actually in front of him. Lips shut. He looked like a retarded piece of meat for the war god. Ares reached his fingers out to touch Ethan's shoulder but to no result when his fingertips went through this ephemeral image. He sighed and slowly knelt to at least level his face with Ethan's. For now his insanity has come into disappearance, and the view of Ethan most reminds Ares of Thanea which eventually made him wake in normalcy once more.

"I know you can't hear...or understand this..."

The ghost was still unmoved and.

"I might just be talking to thin air in this disgusting place..."

Ares wet his lips and pursed them before spewing out his next words, not knowing where to fish them out. Nonetheless he continued.

"Thank you...for caring about Athena. She's my...my princess. She's my light, my everything. But its seems..." he averted his gaze in hurry whilst feeling his throat thicken and his heart beginning to coil. "It seems you've come to give her what I cannot. I want you to know she has become gaunt accepting your death..."

Silence still reigned between them. Ares knew there was nothing else to do or say but to accomplish the favour for Ethan.

"You won't be lonely for long..." he sucked in air, asphyxiated in the few minutes talking to nothing. His lips trembled. "Before the sun sets above us, you will be seeing her later. But Ethan please—please take care of her...I beg of you."

In the end, the god clenched his fingers in cold despair as he turned on his heels and walked away, at once wiping the back of his palm on his eye.

* * *

To be cont'd on **Chapter 23: Little Heartbeats**

He trembled in a mixture of weeping and joy and again and again kissed her as if she was the only one bestowed with lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Even I can't wait for the next! xD Please review!

* * *

_**AthenAres**_


	27. Chapter 23: Little Heartbeats

**A/N:** Omg I'm so so sorry for the late update! Everything's been busy and stuff like that. I hope you're not mad (yet). Thanks for reading ;) so here's chapter 23.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Little Heartbeats**

* * *

A stroke of soft breeze touched the edge of the white lily's petals but her grey eyes didn't flinch. She stayed still like the sturdiest rock and no other emotion can amount the grief in her drying eyes. At once when a hand touched her shoulder then she livened her senses and sighed, bowing to place the lilies cut to the stem on the freshly dug grave.

The short stubs of grasses around them swirled their thin heads in a merry rhythm of the wind.

Thanea smiled to herself in the happiest possible way though her eyes reflect the sorrow dwelling within. She placed her gaunt fingers on the inscription embossed on the tombstone and stroked Ethan's name.

"Come now, Thanea," Phoebe called softly as she placed her hand once more on her friend's shoulder. Even she herself couldn't conceal the dark bulges under her eyes beneath the black veil which covered her head. "Take your meal, and then we can sit by his grave 'til the night,"

Thanea held the hand which was gently perched on her shoulder and stood slowly on her feet with a constricted sigh. Phoebe helped her in consideration of her weakened state.

"Haven't you eaten?" Phoebe asked in utmost concern, seeing Thanea's scrawny transformation. The latter didn't breathe even one word and her eyes still glued to the flat rectangular landscape in front of them.

"He really liked you, you know..."

This time Thanea twisted her neck to face the friendly tune just beside her. It was enough to ease a portion of the burden which crushed them both. Phoebe was delighted to grab Thanea's attention even for just a fraction of time and decided to continue with a compelling smile. It was now her turn to look at the grave as Thanea stared at her. They intertwined fingers to gain strength from the presence of each.

"He talked a lot about you, every day." Phoebe gave out a soft chuckle in remembrance of her brother. "He groaned whenever he couldn't buy the time to see you, and I wanted him to have you but I know you already have whom your heart settled in,"

"And he always said he had no intention whatsoever to pull you out of your relationship with Zeno but I knew for sure he loves you," she let a tear slip through her paling cheeks, "I'm just glad he won your friendship before he left..."

"Phoebe," Thanea gasped as she gathered Phoebe in her arms who again, broke in a series of sobs.

"I just don't know why," Phoebe spoke on even though her throat tightened and her breaths robbed out of air, "Ethan is such a sweet boy, why would anyone do this to him? When all we had done was to gather the crops by the afternoon and in the next morning...to see him...mutilat—"

"Stop!" Thanea cried out, shutting her eyes and holding her friend as both wept. Phoebe, to ever imagine why anyone would hate him as far as to spill his blood in his own chamber, and Thanea, to think that it was the person she loved most who would bring this anguish upon her.

They waited until both calmed in sounds of sniffing and wiping of tears had they then decided to smile for themselves, eventually drawing themselves in this pool of desolation. Phoebe first stood and dusted herself. Even though her nose swelled and her eyes became red-rimmed, she brought out another smile which at least showed a sensual evidence of moving on. They cannot just live on in grief but had to stand on their own once more. Ethan has a rightful place in the Underworld, he should be respected in peace.

Phoebe stretched out a hand towards Thanea, who smiled back up at her and accepted the help.

"Hey, careful," Phoebe tittered after catching Thanea by the arm, who seemed to have suddenly lost her consciousness. Thanea grunted, and her brows creased, automatically placing her own palms on her temples. The smile on Phoebe's face disappeared.

"What's wrong Thanea? You alright?"

Thanea remembered speaking words which even she herself couldn't fathom the meaning. Everything muted, or if not, flowed slowly around her ears. All she wanted to say was she had to go home for her head suddenly lightened, she felt flimsy, and tasted bile on her throat. A sudden throb vibrated under her skin as if her veins welcomed a flush of viper's venom. Her visions faltered, and before everything in front of her turned black, all she can hear was Phoebe's screams and the sound of her own skull crashing against the grass.

"Quick! I need help!"

* * *

Ares leaned his head against the trunk of the acacia which grew out of her house, his muscles stiff, his tongue parched, and his heart in deep agony. He remembered rooted in that spot for hours since he came up from the Underworld, and it was scorching him badly.

Hours of watching the house but to no avail of the same hours which he kept on dragging himself to enter and slaughter her in an instance. It would be as easy as plucking the head of a rose from a thornless stem. How can Thanea be able to fight him? Even though she might resist at first, he can easily break her throat to keep her from screaming, and to run the edge of the blade through her neck.

He shook his head in deep shit.

Perhaps he'd be more humane by slipping poison on her drink and watch her die slowly. But to look at those silvery eyes as her pupils dilate and her body lay still with the hour glass of her life ceasing to move would immediately make him plunge to Hekate and beg for the witch to make an antidote to alter the poison.

He sighed and swallowed thickly, his mind in turmoil as to how he would put an end to the life of the one who made his own life tick in temporary joy.

Perhaps, he could watch her sleep at night and then suffocate her. But he knew for sure that once he hears her last breath then he would suddenly remove the pillow from her face and breathe into her dying lips and beg for the gods to let her live again.

Or perhaps then, as Ares' eyes dropped in frustration and misery and his fingers wrapped on the handle of his dagger...perhaps he could drive the blade on her heart, and then dig it into his own. It would be more than enough to make Persephone live. It can even be enough to free Cronus from Tartarus. Two immortal lives offered would be the best satisfaction for Hades.

Even then, he wanted to run away but couldn't summon any amount of inspiration enough to flicker his desire for murdering her. Bowing his head and moving out of his hiding place, Ares walked towards the gate.

"Ares...?"

The god stopped and swiftly turned to see whom the noticeably soft whisper belonged to. Though he couldn't name who the voice was, he knew by heart whose aura was enough to melt him physically.

Ares silently groaned, cold sweat tracing down his temple as he paused face to face with Thanea.

She was still quite different with the tired eyes and paling skin, with the thinning wrists and long trembling fingers. He caught her palm above her belly, and she looked at him in a way which seduced him to embrace her.

"Ares..." she whispered once more as if she was seeing the soul of a man who has just died. Eyes in a pallet of shock and disbelief.

Tears suddenly blurred Thanea's vision and she gasped both in a crescendo of joy and unease. She immediately ran towards him and her slender arms wrapped around his neck with a repeated intonation of his name.

Everything for Ares became inaudible and it blew him to wonder what the welcome suddenly meant. When, yesterday she fiercely shooed him off her life, and now she clung to him like a lost child who was found by her father. Either way, he was possessed with a serene feeling and even without his consent, his arms slowly enveloped her waist without any knowledge of why she has suddenly turned this way.

Thanea never wiped the series of tears which flowed out, she was trying her best to smile but her lips were constantly wrecked with the pull of weeping. She let him go, cupped both of his cheeks and crushed her lips against his. She did so more than twice as she laughed and cried at the same time.

Ares never said a word. Even his eyes moistened as he never let her go but his other hand slipped through his belt and silently unsheathed his dagger. This would be it.

"I'm very sorry..." Thanea whispered in his ear, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "I thought you wouldn't come back...I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said yesterday..."

Ares sighed.

_No...I'm sorry...I love you..._

He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, heat began fuming around his neck as he raised the tip of the blade on the back of her neck. A tear slipped whilst tucking his lips below her ear. He was almost weeping in contained misery, shaking his head, willing himself to do or not to do it. Despite the calmness, his heart wailed in thundering vibrations and sweat came pouring from his scalp.

Thanea let him go but still cupped her palms on his cheeks. She noticed the beads of water on the edge of his eyes and she smiled sweetly.

"Ares...I'm..."

His teeth chattered, watching his hand ready to plunge the dagger behind her heart.

"Hush..." Thanea tried to calm him, thinking he might still be swimming in guilt and terror from her. Thinking he might still be in shock that she pushed and slapped him before. They locked eyes. Ares raised his hand, readying to dig the blade on her flesh. He counted this few seconds with which he would spend with her. He'll make this fast. As the blood would ooze out from her, he'd immediately hold her and anaesthetize her with a kiss until no life can spring from them. He wouldn't watch the dilation of her pupils or the closing of her eyes which would look at him in wonder why he had done it. After all of these he'd bring her to Hades, let him do his shitty rituals and claim the body once more, bury it with the sand of Olympus and a purple orchid in hand, and use the same dagger to slit his own throat and watch how his own immortal life would come to an end with his blood dripping upon her grave.

_I love you Thanea..._

She laughed without a reason as if she could read his mind. He loved to hear her laugh for the last time.

_I've always loved you..._

She leaned forward to kiss him. He didn't close his eyes. Thanea broke the kiss and embraced him once more and he tightened his free arm around her.

_Always._

"Ares..." Thanea whispered warmly. "I have to tell you something..."

_Goodbye._

"I'm carrying your child..."

* * *

**A/N:** Again, so sorry to have it short, I'm really having a tough time dealing with stuff. By the way, starting from now, I won't be able to update on regular week ends :( I'll be away from home to place where there won't be internet connection and such. Maybe updates will come every other weekend. Thanks for the reviews!

**AthenAres**


	28. Chapter 24: Between Life

A/N: Hello! How have you been? Lol it took me three weeks to complete this chapter! That's how busy I am! Sorry for the late late late update. But oh well, I hope you're still interested with the story and read it though the updates would come slow. Okay I should shut up now. Go on and read...

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Between Life and the god of Death**

* * *

He stared, wide-eyed, distant, remote, and irrevocably cursed at the space before his eyes. None of his muscled twitched as much as he felt his blood ceased to flow through his veins. Beneath his skin sparked virtual lava which rose as steam across his pores and made his palms crease in cold sweat. His fingernails almost turned purple and the air around him pressed heavily against his nose. The walls of his throat began to widen, sending a panic towards his lungs, definitely locking his heart to a pause, and up to his head, his pupils dilated in intimate horror and shock.

Thanea's smile began to melt whilst feeling Ares' skin turn pale. Their embrace spurned chills toward her spine, and she waited for more seconds only to feel Ares' jaw chatter against the side of her head. Even her own throat went dry, and a doubt began to fill her mind whether she made her lover glee or gloom.

The dagger in his grip began to loosen, and without his command, he watched every bit of it turn into ash, finally dissipating through the breeze. With trembling fingers and a thickly swallow, he held Thanea's shoulders to level his eyes with hers and see once more the beauty wreathed in the truth of her tongue.

Her eyes widened when she saw the scarlet orbs which bore through her, and watched a sudden teardrop which fell from his lid. His face was blank from emotions. His mouth agape, and the continuous streaking of tears made way through his paling cheeks.

Thanea slowly touched his face with her fingertips, her brows beginning to meet in confusion. Her chest throbbed with a heart which began to coil in timidity and fear. What is wrong? Is he in disagreement? Will he leave her?

Suddenly Ares sucked in air, making his teeth grit and his brows ridged.

He heaved with a curl on the edge of his lips. The pale color on his cheeks began to diminish and a faint pink glow started to surface.

Thanea felt his hold on her shoulders become warm as he deepened his grip. He opened his mouth as if to say something but his mind was caught in a crisscross of undetermined emotions that he didn't know where to begin. He didn't even know his face had become wet from the incontrollable flow of tears.

"A—"

Ares bit his lower lips, sensing a sudden constriction of his ribs. He pouted and sniffed as if just like a boy who was whipped. Thanea blushed, and alongside him she smiled, unable to control the moistening of her own eyes.

In his eyes she glowed more beautiful despite the near skeletal structure of her joints, despite the disarray of her hair, despite the drying of her lips, he saw her lovelier view more than the goddess she once was.

"Is—"

Ares brought out a heavy sigh, and his sobs broke into laughter, he palms cupping her cheeks. He raised his eyebrows in confirmation, ridged them, smiled, cried, sobbed, and smiled again. His mind was in chaos which ran along with the blood filling his head. His body hairs stood in both excitement and fright. It was the very first time he felt being ripped between joy and fear.

"Are—"

"Yes...yes..." Thanea interrupted, seemingly stopping Ares from blurting out syllables which he couldn't continue to be words as she stopped his lips from trembling. Both stared into each other's eyes: scarlet against grey, filled with the highest hopes, with the most intimate love.

In an instant Ares pulled her close and again and again kissed her hungrily as if she was the only creature who possessed lips. In between his kisses he was sobbing like a frightened child who is now in the arms of his mother. He didn't even think for a second how Thanea was short of breath from the way he crushed his lips against her, searching and diving for comfort.

In the end he locked her in his arms and deeply kissed her temple, her dried hazel hair, the lobe of her ear, and the nape of her neck as he patted her head. She crouched in his body in return, and none had been able to notice the world which was suddenly lost in their temperate affection for the new creature about to be born.

Yes, they have delved into their sweetest embrace that they've forgotten to perceive the eyes which burned in malice together with the shadows which fumed around him. Hades hid behind a trunk on the forest, his gloved hand hissed against the bark which he held onto. He slowly disappeared into the abyss in an unpleasant frown and a glow in his eyes which promised destruction.

* * *

Even before Apollo could wear his golden armour, the war god had jumped off his bed and off he ran towards the bathing pond with the rush of adrenaline pushing him to the limits of his joy. Ares couldn't waste a second, didn't even care if he washed his hair properly or groomed it to the princely look he always possessed. Quick as a sparrow in frightened flight he dressed himself, fingers getting numb from the intense excitement that at once he wanted to fly if only he had in hand Hermes' winged sandals. At the last buckling of his fiery red cape, he hopped to grab his sword and moved his legs as he sheathed it along the way. How he hated it when he had to leave her last night out of her urgings to let him finish his godly duties first. He stayed with her until the middle of the night after the hour when he learned he will be fathering the child he always wanted to have. He stayed with her doing nothing but to touch her belly and kiss her, and made her feel she is the most loved among all.

Ares passed along the columns, still wreathing his sword. All at once he began to feel the sweat gathering on his scalp in anticipation of seeing his beloved in this new daylight. Along the way, nymphs in charge of priming the gods' buffet, carrying the trays, carafes, and fragrant cloud-white sheets, all turned heads in amazement to see the god who used to snore until midday is in a hurry at early dawn. Ares didn't flinch one bit and never in his mind did he want to grab baked wheat and bite on it. He passed along towards the portal leading to the human world.

"Can't my majesty take a fill before he leaves?"

He halted. The familiar siren tune lingered in his ears. In a second his eyes turned behind, an action which immediately transformed him to a rock.

"E-Eris..."

The only words he could whisper was her name, the one whom he promised matrimony, the promise he had quickly forgotten began to crush on him. His breaths deepened and at once he wanted to disappear in the shame of not fulfilling his oath.

Eris stood, evermore glorious in her dark robes partially revealing almost half of her body, her hair set loose in seductive waves. The purple in her eyes were warm and her velvet gloss lips neither smiled nor frowned and Ares couldn't decipher what she was feeling right now. There they are, standing less than three feet from each other, with his fears of her capabilities in destroying his complete life...capabilities which can stir controversies and let men die in the battlefield for mere love triangles.

Ares sighed and opened his lips, unable to control the drying of his mouth at loss of words.

"Eris..." he looked down, the shame in his eyes humble enough to convince her, "I'm sorry..."

She didn't move. He couldn't see or sense any reaction. He was willing to let her slap him or curse him, but never to hurt the woman he loves and their unborn.

"I can't...I'm sorry..."

Eris watched the gripping of his fists. She can hear the slow and steady beating of his heart which is beginning to thrash against his chest.

He readied himself. Readied to be hurt, to be wounded, to be a laughing stock. He anticipated her every faint footstep which began to fill the gap between them. Both paused. Ares closed his eyes.

He opened them though, when, instead of a searing pain on his face, he felt her warm fingertips. She had never been so warm as she was now as she raised his head from bowing. Their eyes met and he silently gasped on the saddened smile on her face. She stared into his scarlet eyes with full grasp of understanding and sympathy.

"I just..." she sighed and stroked his cheek, "wanted to see you again."

Yes. She loved him. Yes. She wanted him to fulfil his promise. Yes, she knew that promise was worthless, and she never felt more peaceful in her life than to see the peace in his eyes. She wanted to see his handsome features once more. To see those wicked scarlet orbs which sent her throat aching, the perfect shape of his face, the mouth which, when smiling in a provocative malice, secretly sends her heart on fire and her body on the wake of want. She wanted him. Wanted his gaze, his fiery touch, his desirably soothing voice, his everything. At the same time she wanted him to be happy, and that meant setting him free from that suffocating promise which he declared out of hate.

She said it all in the glow of her eyes, and he shut his lips at once so as to hold the hand which held his cheek. He gently removed it and kissed her fingers gently.

"Thank you...sister."

It shot through her, yet she didn't stir nor groan in the light of her punishment. Despite all the years she spent growing up with him, he still recognized her as his sister, his companion in war, his friend. She nodded.

"I knew I've never repaid your love nor even notice the affection you bore for me...and I am willing to be punished for it but please I beg you, to punish only me..." he talked with the most precaution of love, her heart moaned.

Instead she pinched his cheek.

"That's enough rubbish you've been babbling about."

Eris chuckled and let him go. Ares smiled in return. "Thank you,"

"Go,"

She whispered carefully. Carefully so as not to let him notice the hurt which played along her voice. He nodded and slowly moved back to continue to his agenda. He was about to turn his back on her.

"Wait,"

Ares' attention returned to her, and he found her holding a small silver container with a recognizable liquid inside. The fragrance leaked. She handed it to him which he took in confusion. She in turn, still handed it over to him.

"You'll need it. Fresh from the gardens..." she commented and made sure he stuffed it between the folds of his armor before letting him leave. Ares didn't waste a second by asking her why would he need to bring nectar along. It is enough that he'd be gorging on the sweetness of Thanea's kisses, enough to fill his empty stomach. He bid her goodbye once more, and she waved as he disappeared in a mist, she herself having been left only to see the daylight beginning to shoot forth in deem loneliness as she had always been.

* * *

Below the heavens, Thanea opened her pair of grey eyes, not in peaceful a peaceful wake but in a tugging of her throat. Immediately she pulled herself out of the bed despite the distortion of her vision, the bold and bitter taste of bile scurrying on her mouth.

The sink splashed in spoiled molasses as she jerked her head and spewed out the same agonizing taste. She coughed and sighed, coughed and sighed, and wiped the tears which involuntarily formed on the edge of her eyes. Feeling no more train of vomit piling on her throat, she splashed water on the spoiled sink until no evidence of her morning sickness was in sight.

She held on to the walls sturdy enough to let her lean in, and breathing out to suppress the crashing of her heartbeats, she relaxed herself.

Thanea held her belly, now feeling a significant foreign bump tracing out of her night gown. It was warm, and she smiled as her fingertips made small circles around the bump.

She suddenly opened her eyes.

A bump.

* * *

Ares thrashed through the door in panic.

The sun rays began to light his way as he stepped on mortal grounds, just in front of her door, when he heard a screech or terror come from the inside.

"Thanea!" he looked around in full attention, "Thanea! Where are you?!"

He didn't mind wiping his soiled footwear. He didn't mind whatever vase or glass he accidentally tripped over from looking around. She is in trouble.

He found her though, still screaming, looking down at her belly with her fingers gripping on her hair in intense shock. Ares found no fault on her surroundings. There was no carcass lying on the floor of the kitchen, or a leopard trying to leap towards her.

Ares grabbed and embraced her. She finally stopped screaming for her life. Thanea trembled.

"Hush...hush..." he soothed her, "it's alright...stop now...hush..."

He waited until she calmed but small whimpers still escaped her throat. He held her cheeks and concentrated on her eyes.

"What's wrong darling?" he whispered, wiping the tears with his thumb.

"My..." she pursed her lips and gasped between sobs as she pointed down her belly. He looked at it just the same, and stared at it with no confusion whatsoever. He found nothing wrong at first, and smiled to himself when he finally found the error. Her human error.

Ares held her shoulders and led her to sit on the couch. She was still troubled with little sobs and how he found it lovely to see her childish self, he watched her adorably, partially forgetting a mild problem around her.

"I know. I know." Ares stroked her cheek as he kneeled in front of her after letting her sit.

"It's..." she gasped, "Is it a giant?"

He chuckled, looking down. Athena had never been so scared like a child whimpering, being denied a bunch of flowers.

"It's NOT funny!" Thanea thudded her fist on his shoulder, irritated at the look of him smiling and giggling to himself, "Ares...Ares what is this? Last night it wasn't as..."

"I know...hey," Ares snapped his fingers in front of her as if to hypnotize her to listen to him. "It takes more than two hundred days for a mortal to be conceived, is it?"

Thanea nodded, pouting, ready to cry. "Something's wrong..."

"No, no of course not honey, of course not, hush hey..." he tucked a stray hair from between her eyes towards the back of her ear. He still couldn't control giggling.

"Two hundred days for a mortal infant of mortal fathers and mothers..." he assured, "and what am I, Thanea? What am I?"

She bit her lower lip. Getting his point was easy but the idea about it was too weird and different when she slept last night with a flat belly and having to wake up with a bump half the size of a full grown embryo was quite hard to digest and accept. She wanted to be pregnant slowly, like most mothers do, wanted to see the slow rising of her stomach, and not to feel as if she slept in a hundred days to immediately wake up and find herself bloated.

Thanea whined.

Ares let out his last chuckle and held her hands, kissing her fingers. He looked at her face distorted with sobbing, his eyes glowing and excited.

"Darling if you don't want it then we can find a way to remove it—"

"No!" Thanea snapped, suddenly glaring at him. He shrugged his shoulders and acted as if in guilt.

"I see you'd prefer to have a child with a mortal then—"

"Shut it!"

She gave him gentle slaps. Being pregnant does alter a woman's once-maturity...and once-patience.

"Thanea," he smiled, tracing her lower lip as their faces level. He remained kneeling in front of her. "Thanea it's alright. It's just the beginning. I've seen worse...some of my brothers were conceived and born overnight," he couldn't conceal his grin.

Her eyes grew.

"No, I didn't mean you'll be experiencing the same," he comforted, "Every single day will be a change, but I assure you everything will be alright..."

With that Thanea kept quiet though her eyes were red rimmed and cheeks flushing. She smiled an expensive smile and tightened her hands locked with his, letting him feel that she trusts him.

The smile faded in instant when Thanea's face grimaced and a boiling suddenly came up her throat. She rushed towards the sink and threw up, leaving a pained Ares looking pitifully at her. Guilt came raining his ego as he watched her writhing, and he followed her towards the sink to embrace her back.

Thanea exhaled and washed the basin, wiping her mouth, whispering an unending "I'm alright...I'm alright..."

But she was not. Proving this, she nearly fell on the floor at once when her visions went sour and her knees felt soft. If not for Ares who immediately caught her, her head would be bleeding after hitting a post.

Ares led her to recline on the couch after fixing a few pillows for her head to lay down. Her weakened state was obvious. She looked gaunt as she closed her eyes and sucked in more air. He watched the drastic transformation bind on her. She looked different. And this is what continued to be a mystery. In his mind he knew her curse was wearing off. Her mortal body should not be subjected to a demi-god embryo, for she herself is an immortal. If she was to be an original human, then it would have been better; but no. She was a Divine being, the compatibility between her cursed flesh and his Divine blood would cause chaos.

Ares watched as her palm landed on top of her small bump, tracing small circles with closed eyes as if feeling the little heart beats inside her. He held her free hand, and she regained consciousness. She felt cold. She looked at him, and eyes widened to see his tear-filled ones.

"I'm sorry..."

He whispered sincerely, bowing his head and kissing her fingers. If not for his jealousy and unrequited frustration over the sister she once was, he wouldn't have her cursed by Hades. She wouldn't have been living a mortal's life. She wouldn't have suffered bleeding, or the emotions of a human, and if in case she would conceive, she wouldn't be suffering as she is now.

Thanea chuckled softly and raised his face. He was kneeling in front of her.

"I can do this, Ares...trust me," she whispered back, a tinge of strength on her weakened voice. "I'm just guilty I couldn't feed the child a god's cuisine," she jested to make his mood lighter.

Little did she know how Ares' mind cleared and Eris suddenly popped on the images of his head. Thanea saw the sudden glow in his face and she wondered what it meant. She watched him look through his apparel and brought out a single potion-like material. The scent flourished, and a quick squirm went through her belly, as if in anticipation.

"What is that...?" she stared at the beautiful flask, hands itching to hold it but she held her excitement back in shyness to hold a god's dainty possession.

Ares removed the cover, letting a small pop sound through, and the scent strengthened. It sent a rush of strange hunger over Thanea.

"Drink," he spoke, handing the flask to her. She retreated. Ares smiled and insisted by taking her hand and letter her hold the flask. Her fingers trembled to touch such a gorgeous silverware, and Ares helped her to sit up so as to be able to drink properly. Without her command, her mouth watered as if it is commanding her to sip.

She looked at him, and he nodded. When she couldn't move her hands to drink from the flask, he sighed and held her hands to help her take a gulp.

Thanea raised her head slowly as her lips touched the mellow sweetness of the nectar. Her body responded to the taste by letter her sip more out of it. She didn't know the strange taste, for it consisted of various juices which made up the syrup. With every gulp, her senses came to life, as if she was drinking an elixir of immortality, which she really was.

Until the last drop was consumed, she let the flask separate with her lips and took a few seconds more to savor the taste. Ares delighted to see the unconscious satisfaction on her eyes. He watched the slow vanishing of the paleness of her skin. Even Thanea can feel herself relieved. The pink tint on her lips sparked.

Ares cupped her cheek. Though she wasn't as healthy looking as before, at least her features improved. It was up to him to let her feed from the gods' table and hypothesize that she needed to consume more immortal food before the unborn child could feed on her own flesh. The child itself has the flesh of a divine. A god living inside a mortal's body is very parasitic. It can kill her.

"What medicine is that...?" Thanea laughed lightly while laying her head. Ares sat beside her, his face towered over hers and he leaned more so as to occupy her lips.

That is all he can respond so as not to let her notice the dark mist which was watching from the distant window, eyes aglow in a poisonous flare.

* * *

**A/N:** Awh so sorry to have to end it again but I promise I'll update in two weeks or so...please don't forget the review ;) thanks a lot!


	29. Chapter 25: Frustrated Desires

**A/N:** Hello! How are you all? :D Omg I'm so very sorry that this chapter had to come late. Been really busy but I still updated right? Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written. Expect different scenes and a lot of stuff I don't know how to write about. Yes, I made a long chapter so that I can be able to make up for the long update. It's quite insulting for letting you wait and only get to read a short update when the chance came. For those I've pissed off waiting for the update, I'm really sorry. I know one month of no update sucks, but you do know that I would immediately update if only my schedule wasn't that cluttered. Alright, chapter 26! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Frustrated Desires**

* * *

The hissing of hot lava screeched through his ears as he stood in front of the half-opened metallic gates. He can feel the pounding of metal against metal in his chest, which equalled the calm throbbing of his heart. Whatever might result with this rendezvous, he is ready to face the challenge just to get out of the forge.

Smoke and steam blurred his vision, making him involuntarily narrow his eyes to be able to see clearly. His path was unruly, as it was for a blacksmith who mends the weaponry of gods. A gallery of sealed thunderbolts hung on a wall, its buzzing static itching to pulverize anything which clashes with them. Fire and dust arose his path, stopping him for a moment to catch his breath in this almost living hell. The warmth of the place sends him discomfort. The only color he can see inside the forge is a mixture of red and orange.

Against a brick wall, he sighted the shadow of the familiar muscular god, hammering the dent of a sword to fix it. He sought where the shadow came from, and saw in a corner, in front of hot sweltering lava, the blacksmith's back facing him.

Ares paused for a moment and wiped the sweat glimmering on his face. He didn't know how to start the conversation to win him a favour.

"Sneaking to check how preoccupied I am, eh? Before going to my wife and whore with her as I busy myself?"

The hoarse voice ignited Ares' attention. Despite the heat inside the forge, he felt ice freezing across his body. The shame overran his thoughts and completely pinned his lips together. He sighed.

"Hephaestus," he whispered loud enough to calm the god who is ready to melt him on the pool of lava. "Brother, what you think of is false."

Ares waited for a response but both fell silent with only the clashing of the cindered hammer polluting the air. Hephaestus seemed not to hear a thing. He soaked the red hot sword on cool water which immediately hissed and steamed.

"Brother..." Ares breathed out before blurting, "I need your help."

Hephaestus suddenly burst in laughter, a booming laughter which even startled the god of war. He let go of the sword and rested himself against the brick wall, holding his stomach with bandaged hands and limped as he kept on laughing. Ares merely stood and waited for him to stop.

"Help?" Hephaestus grinned sarcastically, removing the burnt bandages on his hand, revealing well-built muscles despite his lame form. His black hair was coated in ash, making the strands turn grey. Ares can see the fire in the god's dark green pools of eyes: tired and over worked. He always thought of Hephaestus as a pathetic, useless , and weak piece of flesh who never deserved a woman as beautiful as Aphrodite, and the blacksmith knew this. He knew it all along from the way Ares shamefully laughed at him whenever he falls from the inability to walk straight, from the way a the war god with all his charm and might had made fun of his undesirable figure, and most especially from the way he steals his wife's heart and purity.

"You are mad, Ares. Go home." Hephaestus spat on Ares' feet but the war god didn't retaliate. The blacksmith turned his back on him once more and with his own supernatural force, calmed the fires and hissing which roamed the place.

"Please,"

Hephaestus looked at Ares once more with his brows almost meeting. He looked at the war god's apparel and walked around him in circles, making sure if this was the same god which brought him to his disgrace.

"What on Zeus' dish have they fed you, Ares?" the blacksmith asked in an almost mocking voice, "Are you sick? I never knew you know how to speak the word 'Please'," he started to chuckle and patted Ares' shoulders. "Why? If you'd like to spend time with my wife then go ahead! Have you not been doing this before? Did you ever had my permission when both of you treated me like dust on your fingernails or blood which you can easily wash off!? So why ask me now, god of war, WHY?"

Ares closed his eyes.

"ANSWER ME!"

Hephaestus smashed his callused knuckles on Ares' jaw, sending the war god off his stance and falling on the dusty floor. His eyes grew in rage as he watched Ares shake his head violently from shock and wiped his mouth. He saw the red smear on the back of Ares' hand after passing it through his lips. He waited for revenge and readied himself, gathering up bravery and fearlessness though he knew he wouldn't stand when Ares blows back at him.

Instead he was more so confused when Ares sighed heavily and pushed himself up. Hephaestus clicked his tongue and despite the hatred and insecurity he bore for the god he loathed most, extended a hand which Ares freely accepted.

"Are you alright?" Hephaestus asked with cold concern, helping Ares get on his feet. His wrinkled and tired fingers helped to brush the dust off Ares' hair.

"That felt good huh?" Ares asked before spitting blood and chuckling. Hephaestus shrugged his shoulders, "Oh yes, very. That was for pushing me off the ditch when I wasn't looking."

"That was a century ago, can't you just forget it..." Ares replied in between laughter though he couldn't lift the seriousness off Hephaestus' eyes. "Alright, just do it if you want to..."

"I will."

"Then do it."

Once more Hephaestus crashed his other fist on Ares' other cheek and watched as the war god fell on the pile of armours. This time Hephaestus laughed as he clapped his hands. Ares groaned as he moved and the helmets scattered, clanking noises against the floor. He wiped his lip once more and fixed his vision, letting the pain numb his jaw with an electrifying sensation.

Once his vision cleared then he saw the same hand extended towards him to grab onto. He clasped for Hephaestus' hand as both forced themselves to make Ares stand. The war god panted and his face grimaced as he cracked his neck and the joints on his shoulders.

"Well that was real un-Hephaestus..." Ares complained with a curl on one of the edges of his lips. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You bet...those were the happiest seconds of my life..."

Even if everything around him seemed to rotate, Ares still made way to laugh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you alright...?" Hephaestus asked, handing him a goblet of water. Ares took the utensil and instead of rummaging it through his throat, he splashed it onto his face to cool the heat down. Hephaestus stepped back as Ares shook his head, making droplets of water fly in all direction like a dog squeezing itself out of water.

The blacksmith turned towards a mess of metals on a table and started to clean up. "What is this 'help' you want from me?"

Ares took a few seconds to breathe and return to his senses before answering.

"I—I'm proposing for marriage,"

He heard the clanking of metals stop and noticed how Hephaestus' head twist to his side.

"This doesn't include my wife, is it?"

Ares chuckled and scoffed at the same time.

"So who is she?" Hephaestus asked, resuming his duty.

The war god twisted his tongue first before replying, "A mortal...I desperately want to have..."

"A mortal...?" Hephaestus turned to him, "Are you mad, Ares? Will you endure to live as she soon withers and dies?"

"Then give me your wife if I can't have the mortal,"

"What's that mortal's name then?"

Ares laughed, making Hephaestus secretly smile.

"That is my business, your majesty."

"But why a mortal Ares...you certainly must love her well to wed her even if in a short while?"

Even Ares couldn't tell the exact reason. "Yes...that..." _I don't know Hephaestus. I fear for her. There are many things I fear. She might not even live as long as a mortal, but I will find a way to make bring her back to Olympus with her own memory of how I loved her, and she loved me...and we were once married. And if she dies as a part of my folly then the vow which joined us in matrimony will join us in death. I will follow her to the grave as a husband, and continue as souls in love even in the afterlife._

"Too well, my brother..." Ares suddenly weakened and his voice dropped, "too well."

"The god of war...in love. How hideous." Hephaestus grinned, "But impressive. Gold? Silver?"

Ares chuckled, amused at how Hephaestus could easily guess his purpose for coming to visit the forge: to ask for an insignia of marriage, the seal which binds two hearts together, the halo on one's finger whose vein directly points to the heart. "How did you know?"

"I've polished your armours too well that it wouldn't need mending in at least a decade." Hephaestus replied in a cool manner. "So answer my question."

"It's up to you..." Ares kept his voice low, "I don't mind whatever metal it is made of...I just want something which might let her feel my sincerity."

Hephaestus shrugged his shoulders. "And her finger?"

_How can I say this..._ "Much like...like your wife's. With due respect."

"Are you mocking me? Is Aphrodite this mortal you—"

"No. When will you ever stop bringing that up?" Ares rolled his eyes. Hephaestus sighed and scratched his head, "Alright then. I'll send it to you once I finish."

Ares' face lightened up and he tried to hide the joy which bloomed in his eyes, he stepped slowly towards the blacksmith. He never thought it would be this easy to ask for the favour, never thought he would go out of the forge alive. "Th-thank you brother I..."

Hephaestus backed off, "No, no, you will not embrace me. Just leave if you must. Inform me when you've slipped it on her finger,"

* * *

He made sure he had in his hand the same flask which contained his supposed beverage, before entering the house. The god made his way through with a slight tint of thrill in his eyes, though wicked, but lovely.

It was neat as usual, and though it was mid afternoon, the air was beginning to thin down in recognition with deepening winter chills. He looked for any signs of Thanea's whereabouts. She could only be in two places: lazily stretching on the couch or curling on the cosiness of the furry pillows. Ares went ahead toward the stairs to ascend towards her chamber but stopped after his foot had advanced towards the first step. In a pause he turned his head back to listen to soft chit chats around the fire place.

"Thanea?"

Ares bobbed his head in the curve of the entrance toward the fire place.

There she was, her back facing him. She never looked behind to acknowledge his presence, rather looked straight towards her distinct reflection on an oval body-length metallic plate which serves as a mirror. Though the reflection was slightly rippled from the imperfection of the metal's surface, the distinct bloat on her stomach can be highly recognized.

Thanea looked at Ares' reflection, and quickly smiled before turning her eyes on the fullest of her pregnancy. Both her hands embraced the ball of flesh beneath her chest and continued to whisper words as if it could talk back to her.

Ares smiled and slowly walked towards her, running his fingers through the waves of her chocolate brown hair. He leaned forward to press his face against the side of her neck and breathed in the scent which sent him hungering for her love.

"Isn't she amazing..."

Ares looked straight at the metal plate in front of them. He felt quite ignored not have her attention or her responses to his greeting. Thanea slowly swept her palms around her full belly, her cheeks glowing summer pink and lips curved in a delicate smile. He merely chuckled at the thought of her near obsession towards the unborn child.

He suddenly stopped.

"She...?"

Thanea looked behind her to lock eyes with Ares. The smile on her face never faded and she gave him an enthusiastic nod, never letting go of the ball on her stomach.

His brows creased. "How can you be sure?"

Thanea laughed slightly and looked down once more, "I—I don't know. I just feel it. I can hear her voice in my head..."

Ares' lips formed into a small circle and moved his eyes to a common side to gather the pieces together. That was too strong for someone to know the gender of a child without consulting Artemis.

"Alright..." he shrugged and turned his heels toward the kitchen table, "...if that will be your wish then so be it,"

He obviously didn't want to offend her, but he couldn't let her believe her instincts as well.

Deep inside him was an irrevocable revolt. He wanted a 'he' more than a 'she'. He can't stop creating mental videos for days and night of how he'd be fond to train the boy he will be falling in love with. He didn't mind if the child would be a carbon copy of his mother, all he wanted was for fate to let the baby inherit Ares' gender.

Ares stopped as he eyed the piled bowls and platters, let alone the pitchers and cups of nectar he had been bringing for the past few days. They were undisturbed. He frowned.

"You haven't eaten."

Thanea didn't flinch. She responded by walking across his investigating eyes as if in purpose to ignore his concern.

"Ares..." she whispered and said his name without looking at him. Her palms still cupping her belly, eyes in a daze of busy wonders. "What shall we name her...?"

Ares sighed and proceeded to pour nectar on a cup.

"Whose eyes do you wish for her to have?" Thanea giggled, but the emotion was confused between panic and joy. Ares looked at her with a slight meeting of his brows, taking note of her strange attitude. She neither greeted him, nor asked him how he was, nor told him stories of how the baby squirmed within its warm water world.

This pregnant woman wasn't the same pregnant woman whom he had been seeing for the past few days. This time Thanea, in her near-to-normal physique, is staring into nowhere, walking around the same paths in front of him with a glimmer of sweat greasing her brows. Her grey eyes were apathetic and dull, and she was dipped in an incorporate discomfort.

Ares narrowed his eyes. He followed her walking in slow circles with his sight, leaning his hip against the table and drinking from the cup he held. This obsession is greatly robbing her off cherishing her own health, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Will she be adventurous? Will she have my laughter?"

Ares looked to his sighed with a serious sigh. Thanea kept on murmuring to herself. It seemed he didn't even saw her blink out of this constant questioning.

"Thanea, would you please sit," Ares finally reached out to her, but to no avail. He found her biting her fingernails and smiling to herself with eyes staring into nowhere. His jaw dropped.

"I'll...I'll brush her hair everyday..." she whispered, "and caress her warm pink cheeks...kiss her small lips,"

"Thanea..."

"She'll have hair has ebony as yours, and though she'd be as sweet as a butterfly, her heart would be tough,"

"Come here sweetheart, please..." Ares bit his lower lip, trying to extend his patience, "come here and take a bite. The apples are still fresh,"

"Oh her sweet baby scent would be of perfume..."

"Yes, yes she will be everything you'd wish for...but—but please come here and eat, you're probably famishing yourself with all those worrying. Thanea, she'll be fine..." He continued to plead.

Tears welled on her eyes. Tears of excitement and panic. She cupped her own cheeks with fingers spread and began laughing to herself, "She will be very—very beautiful..."

He suddenly slapped the surface of the table. A sound which struck her.

The quick blow made the objects on top to vibrate. An apple fell and rolled on the floor towards her foot.

"I do NOT care about what that child would look like! Stop starving yourself with those fantasies!"

Ares breathed out after his lips poured the final word. Even he himself reeled from shock as his eyes grew and left his mouth stuck parted. The brows which nearly met out of anger began to part, and his scarlet eyes faded the colour. He mentally smacked himself in the head. How he hated to suddenly boost out of his calmness, an attitude which is likely inevitable for a war god.

"Th-Thanea..." he gulped, seeing her eyes filling up with tears and face suddenly paling from distinct hurt.

Thanea's eyes were now fixed with him, and a tear fell. Her lips trembled.

Ares clicked his tongue in disappointment and pinched his temples. He sighed and ran his hand through his black hair and reached out to soothe her. "I—I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he took a step near her, "I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry..."

She evaded his fingers and stepped back. With a cold voice she replied.

"Ethan wouldn't yell at me..."

Ares snapped and he stood his ground. He quickly felt a knot on his stomach and his ribs suddenly constricted. Cold sweat began to fume from his scalp. His lips parched. "What?"

He let her run past him, feeling his strength drain as if his planet had been crashed by meteors. The muscles under his skin went stiff as if his veins were injected with spleen. How could she ever say that. His mind kept on swimming between curses and self-pity, between jealousy and pride. His knees suddenly softened, and he needed to lean against a chair and rest himself by sitting.

He heard the banging of her chamber door above.

* * *

The sunset rays fell upon Ares' closed eyes and he opened them.

He traveled his sight and gathered the pieces of where he was and why he ended up sleeping on the couch. One of his legs hung by the arm of the couch, and he woke up with an arm above his head. He willed himself to sit up and stretch stiff fingers. He moved his neck side by side until a small knock was heard. With small steps, he went up the stairs and craned his neck to check if Thanea's chamber door will now welcome him.

He shook his head to find out that the door he had been guarding was now open. He couldn't even remember when he slept but all he knew was that he had been anticipating to hear a creak from the hinges of the door so that he can enter and talk to her.

It was silly, but Ares felt embarrassed to call her name, and rather searched for her around the house. He walked to the kitchen but found none. It was clean, and the apple which fell from his slap on the table was lifted up to the fruits basket. He rolled his eyes and hit his head softly on a post to ever find it ridiculous how he wasn't able to wake up when she washed the cup he drank from.

There was a clue he found, though. From the kitchen window, he sighted steam coming from the separate bathing hut: a small brick-walled building with a roof of thatched dried grass and palm leaves.

Ares stood in front of the wooden door, mind cluttered with things he wanted to say even before he went out the kitchen and walked towards the hut. He walked back and forth, and finally, after realizing how much time he had been wasting, decided to knock.

His knuckles stopped, though, upon hearing her soft humming from inside. Her voice was serene, and it was as if she was singing to the child. He silently smiled to himself and removed his cape to fold and tuck it between his arms.

"Thanea..."

He saw her head turn towards him. It was a good sign she is in a temperate mood. There she is, reclining on the small elevated pool which was only enough for one person. Only her head, her stomach, and her knees bobbed up from the water.

Ares entered slowly and closed the door to help lock the warmth of the room. Light from the sunset still lingered and peeked through an opening at the edge of the roof and through the small cracks of the walls.

His footsteps dropped on the wet floor. He stooped and pulled a wooden stool to squat on, capturing her naked body dipped on warm water. He couldn't stop the involuntary spasms which crawled across his skin, sending a different heat towards the back of his head and a cringe between his thighs. He swallowed thickly and wet his lips, still finding himself unable to defy the nature of his masculine aspects.

She lay on a small pool of water enclosed by a bricked divider only as high as the length of her arm. It was that divider which crossed between her and Ares; between the pool and the rest of the room.

Thanea saw how his eyes crawled from the tip of her toes toward the bend of her knees, and stopped where the peninsula formed by her stomach lay. She noted a curl on the tip of his lips as his fingers reached towards the full bump and traced the arc across her navel. She stayed silent, watching and feeling his warm palm which stretched atop her flesh.

The baby squirmed and gave a small kick, sending a thud on Ares' palm. His eyes widened, feeling his neck heat up in unuttered excitement.

Thanea laughed. The water stirred as she raised her hand and placed it on top of his hand. He looked at her and again was struck with the same craze he bore for her. He eyed the clumps of her wet brunette hair, the perfect curl of her lowered lashes, and the lovely curve of her tempting blood red lips. Her breasts are tender and plump, indicating readiness for the lips of a baby to suckle on. She was, is, and forever will be this beautiful to him in all circumstances. The girl whom he had fallen in love with, the one who always called him 'moron', is now this woman carrying his child.

That thought brought a sudden lift of tears on his eyes.

"Ares?"

He moved to wipe his face. Thanea wore a worried look on her eyes and lifted herself to sit from reclining. She wanted to wipe his tears but the fact that her hands were as wet as his eyes halted her from doing so.

"If...it was what I've said...I..."

He saw her embrace herself as she spoke with head bowed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to compare you and E—" she stopped to look at him, knowing him to be the murderer of her late friend.

Ares bit his tongue, and released it as well.

"I'm sorry." He began, "I know you still doubt about forgiving me or not...and I understand,"

Thanea moved her face away from him.

"But Athe—Thanea there are things which even us gods cannot control, most especially when it comes to emotions, strength, and the selfish desire to have everything—or anyone—we desire."

He dipped his hand to hold hers, "Believe me, I...never wanted to kill Ethan..."

Thanea felt the lump on her throat reappear. Ethan's name had always sent her aching.

"I didn't even know how I did it...I didn't even know I _did _it...maybe through an influence of a higher power or..." Ares kissed the back of her hand at the loss of words, immediately fishing Thanea's eyes back to him. She melted at the streak of tear which marred his handsome face. It was enough to convince her that he was sincere. She felt awful to see him in this state.

"Whatever it is...but I swear by my father's name, I wouldn't do it on my own will..."

"Shhh..." she lifted his face and calmed his whimpering with a smile which told him of her forgiveness. Thanea might not know him too well but for sure she desires to trust his instincts. She cupped both his cheeks and damped her warm lips on his forehead while whispering, "I know...I know..."

Their foreheads kissed and both closed their eyes as Ares caught the heaving of her breath with his mouth. She ran her fingers across his hair.

"I was afraid..."

Ares half opened his eyes in mild wonder at what Thanea spoke. His brows began to ridge. A push of discomfort began to mock his consciousness and he is beginning to dislike the atmosphere yet he let her continue.

"I am...still afraid..." she breathed in and gulped, "I might not see her..."

He immediately broke the joining of their foreheads and searched for her eyes. She, in turn was startled at his move.

"What do you mean you might not...that's ridiculous..." Ares chuckled nervously, his pupils dilating and his breaths turning cold in pale agony. Must her death be beginning to haunt her in her sleep? Or whispering voices in her head? Must she not see the birth of her child? Questions came flooding in his mind, creating a halo of fright for a god who once knew nothing about terror and dread. Must she be seeing visions of her own doom?

"O-of course you will..." he began to pat her cheeks.

Thanea selfishly took in the warmth of his palm on her cheek and slowly rubbed her flesh on the hand with a faint smile.

"I don't know, Ares... it's quite a different feeling... and if it would be true that she will be concealed from me, all I want then is to at least see a vision of her... and create her growth in my foolish mind, about the girl: half mortal and immortal, who has never seen her mothe—"

"Hush..." he stopped her, more so being haunted by the fact that her days are counted by the seconds. He will not let that happen. "You're tired, my love..."

"But what if it happens Ares...? Why can't I be at peace? Why can't I stop thinking about her? About her name? Her laughter? The color of her eyes? I would be very satisfied and happy if only I could be given a hint on who she will be..."

Ares' throat fell dry at once the tears began to drive through her wet face. He watched her helplessly embracing her belly and every sob which escaped her lips equalled a slice on his skin. He hated to imprint. Though possible, he never wanted a sight of his children's future for possibilities of physical or mental incapability. He was an imprinted child, seen from the vision of Zeus while he was conceived by Hera. Even in the womb he felt how his father's hand, big and sturdy, pressed alongside his tiny body. It was seconds when the hand let go, and in his sleep he can hear their arguing. He can feel his mother's irritation, and Zeus' disbelief radiated on his own mind. The mighty king saw the blood wreathed on the unborn's future scarlet eyes, and ever since then never wanted to be with the child until his birth and until the opening of his sight, the first thing he saw was the frown on Zeus' face. That frown which injected him a feeling of hatred and rejection for they knew he would be unloved.

But now, at the pity of his Thanea, he felt torn between pride and love. What if he would see the imperfections of the child? Would he even dare tell her?

Ares clenched his fists and loosened them.

He raised his right hand and though his fingers trembled, he spread his fingers on the bulged stomach bobbing out the water. Thanea halted her weeping at the sight of a dim glow on his hand above her belly. Ares closed his eyes.

Behind the folds he looked around and allowed the light to take him away from the real world. His senses dived and united with the fast little heartbeats. He felt the warmth which emitted from its cotton soft tissues, the veins which flowed both their blood, and the tiny fingers reaching out toward him. In his mind he floated across a galaxy-like domination and images came pouring out like an incontrollable gush of rain.

Thanea observed how Ares' eyes searched behind its closed lids. She anticipated what he was doing, and finally stopped waiting for this unusual ritual to stop when he opened them.

For a moment she was slipped in worry at the look of his pale skin and confused aura but then it all went away when he beamed in a smile.

"What was that...?" she asked in a whisper.

Ares bit his bottom lip and ran a hand across his hair. He moved involuntarily, as if his muscles weren't under the control of his mind. Thanea waited for a reply but she didn't know if she'd be joyful over it or not.

"Alright, you won." He finally settled and hypocritically looked sad.

"Wh—" Thanea moved her grey orbs on a common side, brows nearly meeting. She remembered never having a deal or an argument with him. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a she."

It skinned him open to see the pause of emotions on her face. She stayed still for a quarter of a minute before her circled lips formed a half-moon's shape. Thanea wasn't sure if she would take this news happily or just slap Ares in the face. It's so unfair, she thought to herself, for him and only him to be able to see facts and figures about the unborn. She laughed, nearly squealing.

"No you didn't..." she exclaimed with eyes wide open. She raised a fist and lightly punched Ares on the right shoulder. He, in turn kept on looking down without diminishing the smile on his face. "You didn't just do that! That's impossible..."

"Excuse me?" Ares cleared his throat, "That...? Impossible with me?"

"That's unfair!" Thanea laughed and covered her mouth with her palms meeting. "You saw her...?"

"Oh yes, you'll be very—very—jealous," Ares commented, narrowing his eyes, "She's a million times more beautiful than her mother..."

Thanea chuckled and shook her head slowly, placing her palms above her belly. Ares held her hand and followed it as she made small circles around her navel.

"Oh...that's something I would be proud of," she whispered and looked at him, "Her eyes?"

"Bright and golden," he answered without looking at her. He was watching their hands above her abdomen, "Auburn hair...bright pink cheeks...she's just a young you, and I couldn't accept that."

She smiled and cupped his cheeks afterwards neared her face and gently kissed him. They slowly parted, with his eyes still staring at her lips and breaths deepening. He kissed her back and stayed awhile for fondness of their intimacy.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled as he tucked a clump of wet hair behind her ear. He stood and spread his once-folded cape between his arms.

"Now get out of there before the water gets cold..." he commanded, secretly staring at how she tried to conceal the frown on her face. She sighed and tried to get up grumpily.

Ares bent to help her up and wrap her around the cape, "I love you too..."

Her purple orbs crossed its path across the glittered darkness. Selene consciously lay atop her silver couch and Eris saw the light on her ghostly eyes, her lovely diamond-clipped hair floated as she stooped to kiss a sleeping shepherd and covered the mortal with her transparent silken gown. Eris took her sight away at once she felt a desire to ruin the affair she would never experience her own immortal life.

She put Selene and Endymion behind her and laid her head against a pillar, sighing as she folded her knees and embraced them to her bosom. Sleep has certainly fled from her, the long wakefulness stabbed her with much thoughts of depression and envy to think that mortals below make love at such a lovely night whereas she, a goddess blessed with exquisite beauty among any other immortal, stay awake at want for the same affection.

Her eyes flicked as she sensed a presence she always wanted to be around her. The manly scent was strong and the familiar aura immediately hooked her attention to move her head towards the chamber where it comes from.

Eris saw him. Her fingers landed on the pillar as she watched Ares in the darkness. He groped for something to hold on and it puzzled him why he didn't turn any lantern to give light along his path.

She watched how he walked across the long empty glass table where the gods share their dinner until he reached the corner where a small fountain forever flows. He searched for a goblet and scooped it on the water to take his fill. Eris observed his every gulp through the moving of the hard bump on the middle of his neck. Something was wrong and she knew it. Something is certainly evil in his impression. A certain break of tumult drowns him in this state, definitely making his moves groggy.

The goddess' muscles jumped as the blast of the glass goblet broke through. She held her breath at once Ares cruelly hurled the chalice on the piles of glass, sending an ear-scratching noise of cracking and smashing. Glass against concrete. This continued on and Eris saw how he smashed his fist against the wall before sending out a painful cry which he held onto his throat. It wasn't pain which came from the blow of his fist but rather an emotional one. She heard how he held back his weeping, continuously pounding on the concrete, tears streaking down his face.

"Ares!" Eris called out as she swiftly ran towards the place she was watching. She stopped his fist, nearly bleeding, from breaking the walls which was studded with pieces of broken glass. "Ares stop!" she cried out, embracing him tight as he let his knees fall on the carpeted floor. He gave one last long bitter moaning, shedding incontrollable tears. He breathed heavily and formed fists on his hair. Shaking his head as the vibration of moaning went through his shoulders. Eris never let him go and she rested her head on his back.

"Hush...it's alright...it's alright..." she calmed him down and succeeded, letting him gasp a few and lighten the air around. Eris waited until he was able to control himself after loosening her arms around him.

Ares pinched his temples and gripped on his own face. Sweat and tears reeled through his skin, and Eris looked at him pitifully as she slowly ripped the hem of her gown and started to wipe his forehead. They still sat on the floor with the mess of glass and concrete around, the shards glittering in reflection of the moonlight and the floating lanterns from the outside.

"What's wrong...?" Eris started after waiting for him to drop his hand from his face and be able to speak out properly. Ares still looked down, squatting like a child who has just messed up with a tantrum, his eyes never flinched on the empty space below him.

She shook her head and traveled her eyes around. After which gently placed her fingers on his chin and made him meet her eyes glinted with concern.

"Ares, it would be better if you just tell me wh—"

"I imprinted on my unborn child..."

She felt tongue-tied. The words and even the breath she held on her throat was stuck and there was no energy left to pull them out. Her brows ridged, bringing into herself such a fake dismembering of happiness and envy.

"You...what..." Eris spoke in broken voices. She forced herself to laugh, "Well that's...that's great, Ares...did you tell her what you saw?"

The pain shook his shoulders and she saw how his face grimaced as he tried to stop the tears from filling his eyes. He bit any of his lip in confusion, and bowed his head to cover his face with shaking palms.

"Ares what's wrong? Wasn't she pleased...?"

He suddenly gave a small and sarcastic chuckle, "She was the happiest upon the news."

She heard the chattering of his teeth and she doubtfully placed her hand on his shoulders, patting them to give an assurance of comfort. "Then I can't see any problem with that...is there any?"

"I—I lied..." Ares replied with the bitterness planted on his cold-stricken voice.

Her eyes widened, "What...but why?" even she herself was disappointed at such a dishonorable act. "Why would you lie? Didn't you even realize the expectations she had to believe in? Ares! It's not pleasant to let her—"

Eris stopped at once he shot her with a look of dismay, a combination of all the acrid feelings in the world, more pungent than staring at the eyes of Echidna.

"Eris... How can I tell her..." he gritted his teeth, hardly stopping tears streaking down his face:

"...I saw nothing...?"

* * *

**A/N:** Grrr...as much as I wanted to finish immediately, I still feel that I don't have to. Please bear for a mean while folks, maybe less than 10 short chapters more and we're done with this amateur masterpiece. For those who have read and reviewed, thank you once again. For those who read but didn't review, thank you still ...keep safe always. Till next time.

_**AthenAres**_


	30. Chapter 26: The Ransom

**A/N:** Good day! I am so sorry to have the late (as in LATE!) update ;( but better late than never, right? :D See, I've just graduated from my course, and was supposed to finish this chapter but my crappy netbook got squished! :( anyways, because of the super late update, I bet most (please, not ALL *sniff*) have already forgotten the story plot? :P About Athena being transformed into a mortal? And Ares supposed to kill her to make Persephone live? But sadly he cannot just do it because despite his hatred for her, his dead love for her slowly makes him soft and vulnerable? And now Athena aka Thanea (only in this story) is pregnant! O.o I hope it rang a bell!

So Chapter 26 is on: enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**The Ransom**

* * *

Consequently, it pained her.

She heavily opened her eyes, her body being heavy in a state of slumber no matter how lean she may be. In the dim room, grey orbs sparkled like silver splashed with the faintest sunlight peering through the division of the thick gold-tassled curtains. Its luminescent glow like cat's eyes, ready for the hunt. There was a weak ringing on her ears that sent her head aching, and she moved her limbs to awaken her dozing senses.

In her mind she knew who she was. The plain girl Thanea. But there was something different inside her which made her less vulnerable to human feelings. She felt powerful, unique, and proud. The fears and weakness which had always haunted her had disappeared and certain supremacy licked through her veins like vitriol running through her head. She carried her body to sit on the edge of the bed and looked around. The place was unfamiliar. Chandeliers embellished the high ceilings, ornaments made of gold and glass which no human eye had ever seen. The varnished walls shone even in the diffused light with candle holders of pure Corinthian metal sticking out. Her toes touched the carpeted floor, soft as silk, and stood as she allowed the white and nearly transparent tunic flow past across her ankles. She moved her legs to stride along the huge twin doors and as she did, repeatedly looked at her hands, mesmerized by the vigor she strangely felt.

Silence lurked. Not even her footsteps were enough to create a tap on the floor. As her hands reached out towards the latch of the door, they backed out once the door moved to be opened on its own. Diminished by curiosity, it took her quite some time to decide whether to push through or not. And yet her legs seemed to shift on their own and so she passed through the door towards a corridor. An empty corridor with nothing but marble columns and statutes of winged men all in their nearly naked glory. This time she can hear music, and laughter, and merry voices of men and women. But they seem to very distant as she cannot see anyone.

"Child,"

The ghostly voice made her head twinge and turn, feeling a apparition pass through the locks of her dark hair. It seemed like a voice of a child at first, and suddenly transformed into a voice of a man. Not an ordinary man but someone of high authority that even the thunder would lose its spark at the sound of his voice.

"Where are you, child?"

"Where is she?"

Another voice rung through her ears. One of a youth, of a merry tune. The master of lyres.

"Come here…"

Thanea's brows ridged and a soft wind blew from behind her, making her skin pale and losing the touch of her courage. Yet she followed wherever the breeze would lead her, walking through the empty hall. She felt like it was endless, and she can see no limit towards where she was walking. But it was all a sport when, at the end of the hallway, was a mirror.

She met herself. Eye to eye their reflection stared. But it was unusual and out of the ordinary. No one can deny the beauty which the mirror unraveled and the perfect symmetry of her every side.

"Who are you, Thanea?"

She turned to meet the voice which haunted her head. This time it was another pitch, another tune, and obviously another being. A dark but glorious being. A bizarre chill ran through her spine when she saw that there was no one behind her.

"Here."

Thanea almost jumped when she saw, together with her reflection on the mirror, a shadowy creature whose eyes burnt aflame with red coals. His cloak as black as the starless universe, and a stance so dominant that could take a mortal's breath at any second. She looked behind once more to see if he was really there but was disappointed. He only existed in the reflection. And so she faced him, watching herself with Death by her side.

"Who are you?" She whispered with eyes narrowing.

The courage on her voice made the shadow smile even more intimidating. His small laughter vibrated through her ears.

He replied, "Do not be too inquisitive as of now…you will find the answers soon enough."

As the last word dropped from his mouth, she saw the shadow disappear into a mist, leaving a black smoke by her side, but suddenly a pair of gloved hands reappeared to touch her shoulders and once more he was made visible. Thanea moved to be freed from his grip. She can feel his cold hands but can only see him touching her through the mirror.

"How about you, Thanea?"

She saw his smiling lips move as they whispered in her ear. A chilly whisper which nearly made her head ache.

"Have you had memories of who you _really_ were?"

She was tongue-tied. And he can see how her eyes looked down to search for answers.

"What were you, Thanea? Before you became…this."

Thanea bit her lower lip as she looked at her reflection once more but to her surprise, it was a different reflection. Her real reflection as a human was now staring back at her. The simple village girl with her unadorned gowns and hair ornamented with nothing but clips of small flowers which she loved to pick.

"Aren't you tired living as this?"

In her mind she didn't hear him, instead she looked at herself in the warmth of her human clothing and apparel. Peace flowed through her skin as she stared at who she presently is.

"When you really belonged here…?"

She gave a soft smile, her eyes moistening. "But I…do not want to belong here…"

The ghost was silenced.

She continued, "It feels cold here…in my own home I feel warm. I feel loved. And that is the essence of it…I feel. I feel everything. I am not as stone-cold nor apathetic as what I am here. And yes, I do not know who I really was but it doesn't matter…all I knew is that there is someone, in my home of wood rather than marble, which makes me feel very loved."

In a moment everything fell into silence, and the mirror disappeared. Instead she saw a gush of water rushing towards her. Her eyes flew open but her muscles went stiff and helpless. She felt the power in her melt away, and in a second she was swallowed by the water and in her panic, swallowed some of it. The hallway and columns disappeared and everything was as empty as the ocean.

"Either way, as a mortal or immortal, you will die!"

She opened her eyes in the murky water at once she heard the same haunting voice. Laughter came into the clearing, and she violently swam towards the surface but it seemed that she was dragged towards the bottom like a rock. She screamed but only bubbles came out of her mouth and she kept swallowing mouthfuls of water. Until her limbs fell ill, and though surrounded by nothing but liquid, she felt her eyes join the water in tears. She knew this scene. It was her first night as a human until a net came and dragged her. She missed them. Her surrogate parents, her savior. But this time they weren't here to neither stretch out their hands nor throw fishing net to come and lift her from her doom. Her heartbeats, loud as drums, have now begun to cease in pressure and pace. Her eyes looked up in the darkness, and as she was feeling herself break into unconsciousness, she never noticed a faint light which came towards her.

A force drew and she felt a hand grab hers as it pulled her from her tragedy. She was now being brought up from the hell of water which had gobbled her. She held her breath for a few more seconds and let herself be sucked out of the malady which is nearly consuming her. It was late though. She had fell out of wake by the moment she bobbed out of the water.

"Thanea…"

She moved her head, her brows ridging.

"My Thanea…"

A tranquil poison began to awaken her mind. Another voice met her ears. But it was familiar, full of emotions, filled with hope, and gorged with love. He can feel arms holding her body, and she opened her eyes when warm lips brushed against hers.

They were no longer by the water. It was dry. It was warm. But she can feel the sweat on her chest and the moist on his skin. It was a strange transition to be by the lake and now inside the familiar room and the folded sheets, hearing the catching of their breaths, and his fingers running through her hair as he bit the lobe of her ear. In her mind he can almost hear him, soothing her, calming her, and telling her what to do and what to expect when in reality all she can hear were her gasps and nearly muffled moans. Yet it was more than pleasure which he brought her, as much as he made her feel that being in union with her was the only way to satisfy his locked hunger. Unconsciously, she yearned to feel that night unlike any other lonesome nights. Those magical and nearly-sleepless hours when she writhed in both pain and pleasure, and how he loved to hear her whisper his name.

His name.

Ares. The war-god who convinced her to lie with him with his pacifying ways. Whose hands told her how much they itched to touch her by impatiently stripping off her tunic to reveal the body which he wanted to ravage and love at the same time. Whose mouth influenced hers to submit to his filthy desires. That man who pinned her wrists and sucked on her flesh as she lifted her chest, willing herself not to groan but it was him who forced her to bring out the voice stuck on her throat when he fed on her breast and pushed deeper against her hips. He was dominant, harsh, and forceful, but at the same time submissive, gentle, and loving. And those are such the opposite qualities which made her conscious that he was unpredictable that despite the hidden and uncontrolled masculine wants he lusted to satisfy with her, he does it with love and all for love he crazily bore for her.

He was the same god as well…who planted the seed which she is now nurturing inside her.

"Ares…"

Thanea sensed how she shaped his name on her lips as she opened her eyes. A tear ran from her lids towards her ear. She remained as she is for a while, awakened from the same visions which haunted her in her sleep. Visions of falling from the clouds, of fighting in war, of drowning; but this time it was different because the nightmare ended in such a sweet reminiscence, and it was the first time this had happened. She lifted her hand upon feeling something which her fingers were gripping, and smiled upon seeing the answer.

Ares remained with her in her sleep. Though he was absent by flesh, he left his pendant, that precious godly pendant, on her hand as a protection from her bad dreams. She remembered being wrapped around his cape from the bathing house and he carried her towards her chamber where she dressed and fell asleep in his arms.

Thanea sat and stretched, and was principally disappointed to find out morning wasn't born yet. The night is late, but the moon was in full disc despite the cloudy night skies. She smiled once the baby on her stomach squirmed to be repositioned when she stood to walk down the kitchen.

She placed a hand on her full belly, talking to herself, giggling. "Calm now, child…I am hungry too."

The moment it kicked, she was almost outbalanced and her vision fell dizzy. She laughed, "stubborn, eh? Hush…hush…"

It seemed different, though. She felt a panic gorging through her mind, and wondered if it might be her baby's mind and feelings all along. Once more it kicked twice, and squirmed endlessly. Thanea breathed in, and leaned against the wall. "Hush…" she talked to herself calmly though sweat was now beginning to glimmer on the arc of her brows. She embraced her stomach, "hush…"

Her breath became harsh and she muffled a cry when a cramp suddenly burst on her belly. Her knees weakened, feeling spasms crawling on her inner thighs up to her hips. Her spine ached, and a stab of pain shot through her abdomen, sending cold blood up to her head. She felt the body of the infant becoming stiff and strong, and she disliked it. She breathed heavily and moaned when a venomous sting blasted across her body. Her head throbbed as if her brain froze and she tried to stand but couldn't. The night was late, and it was impossible to ask for immediate help. Despite the risk, she smiled to herself with trembling lips, gaining strength from the fact that she knew her baby was now to be born.

_Just wait…_

She chuckled and willed her arms to carry herself.

_You'll be safe, dear…_

Cold sweat dropped from her cheeks and she inhaled while stating a short prayer, most especially to her lover. Her body was cold and warm at the same time, and everything was beginning to blur. She fought through the sporting of her vision. She knew herself to be strong, and now was not the time to be as good as dead.

_Ares…_

Thanea's trembling arms reached for the wall to hang on to, but her legs shook. "Ares…"

Hope delighted her eyes when she heard the latch of the door opening. Ares or not, she was willing to let it in just to seek assistance. With her remaining force she crawled to see who would walk in through the door, smiling to herself and placed her sweaty hands on the top of her belly.

Wind flared in front of her as the door forcefully opened. Thanea coughed and narrowed her eyes to see who it was.

Her blood ran cold to see him. Not on a mirror's reflection but solely in front of her. Real, undisguised, and horrific. It was the same figure: his cloaked apparel and those hell-born eyes which smiled down in fake delight.

_Wake up…!_

Thanea can feel her eyes welling up tears. She wished to be in a nightmare, but no. Her full sense of urgency tells her that this time, everything is existent. She is now living in her world of terror. And no terror can define the depth of her dread as she crawled back, tears began to stream down her face as she watched his foot advance toward her. Everything he passes by turns grey, and he bears a smile which reflects malice.

She stopped upon feeling something smooth sliding through her legs and she looked down at the path she made while crawling backwards. Crimson liquid trailed across her feet, and she sobbed in panic, her breaths becoming short as she protectively embraced herself, seeing her fingers stained in red. She wept in full volume: helpless, feeble, and unaided.

A chuckle caught her attention as she looked up to see the god lift his hand and spread his fingers toward her. Everything paused.

Thanea heard a cracking sound within her. She felt blood ooze.

She screamed.

* * *

Ares felt dumb.

He helplessly watched the small casket shatter in pieces with the loud sound of a broken glass.

His eyebrows met in confusion and disgust as to how he could let the casket slip through his fingers. It was such a genuine piece of work. He stared at his trembling palm and then focused on the shattered glass between his feet. The splinters looked like diamonds scattered across the floor. In the background he hears nothing but his loud heart beats and he realized he had stopped breathing. He gasped for air and wiped the sweat suddenly coating his face.

"Ares…?"

He looked around to see Hera staring at him in confusion. She rushed to him and held his face with warm palms. His face was pale and his lips began to turn purple, marring his manly and handsome visage.

"What's wrong, son?" she asked in motherly concern but he seemed not to hear a thing. Hera looked down once hearing her sandal crunch a splinter of glass on the floor. She immediately let Ares' face go and gasped.

"Ares, what have you done?" she grumbled and sighed in disappointment, looking down at the smashed glass. "You've destroyed the casket Hephaestus sent to you,"

Ares blinked upon hearing Hephaestus' name. Yes, he knew it. He remembered now before the glass slipped from his grip. He remembered seeing it placed on top of the table of his chamber. He remembered smiling once he saw it, and remembered what was inside the glass casket which he would gladly present to Thanea.

But then everything seemed strange, and at once he opened the casket to glorify the ring within it, an ugly force slapped it from his grip, and everything fell in horror. He remembered her seconds ago. A horrific apparition. A pain shooting on his head. He saw blood and violence…

And a screaming filled his ears.

* * *

**A/N: **So there you go. I would like to thank those who haven't given up on this story despite the three-month delay, especially to Vitoria! Much love for you. :) So updates will now return to normal...unless some stupid job gets on the way but I hope not!

_**Athenares**_


End file.
